Porzellan
by H.Huhn
Summary: Für Snape hat sich der Spieß umgedreht: ohne Zauberstab, verurteilt und ohne Hoffnung auf Begnadigung ist er Hermine Granger ausgeliefert. Doch sie braucht etwas von ihm, so dringend, dass sie sich auf ein gefährliches Spiel mit dem Feuer einlässt...
1. Auferstanden

Hallo an alle LeserInnen da draußen :-)

Hier ein kurzes Vorwort zu meiner Geschichte:

Im Gegensatz zu meiner letzten FanFiction (Fünf Nächte...) ist diese zu dem Zweck entstanden, Konversationen zu üben. Aus welchem Grund auch immer, finde ich es mit die größte Herausforderung, glaubwürdige Gespräche zwischen den Protagonisten zu verfassen. Warum also nicht eine Geschichte schreiben und den Fokus darauf legen? Das Ergebnis seht ihr hier vor euch und ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen :-)

**Alternate Universe: **

Ein paar Infos braucht ihr noch, um das Setting zu verstehen:

Die Geschichte spielt nach dem HBP; Harry musste zusehen, wie Severus Snape Dumbledore ermordet und mit den Todessern flieht.

Snape wird später gefangen genommen und für den Mord verurteilt. Da Askaban nicht mehr sicher ist, wird er in einem anderen Gefängnis inhaftiert.

Währenddessen geht der Krieg zwischen Gut und Böse unbeirrt weiter.

Im Laufe der Geschichte werdet ihr sehen, dass ich noch einige andere Veränderungen vorgenommen habe, die sich allerdings von selbst erklären sollten.

**Warnung: **

Die Geschichte ist absichtlich als „M" klassifiziert. Gewalt, Sex, Charaktertod, Folter – alles möglich. Wenn jemand an solchen Dingen leicht Anstoß nimmt, rate ich vom Lesen der Story ab. Aber wo bleibt der Spaß, mit dem Paar Hermine / Severus zu spielen, wenn man sie mit Samthandschuhen anfassen muss? ^^

Sooo, nun noch das Übliche, dann kann die Reise losgehen: Die Figuren gehören der genialen JKR, ich habe sie mir nur zum Spielen ausgeliehen. Trotzdem ist die Geschichte mein Eigentum und ich bitte darum, sie nicht ohne meine Genehmigung irgendwo anders zu veröffentlichen.

* * *

**Porzellan**

**Auferstanden**

Das laute Klicken hallte von den steinernen Wänden wider. Es folgte das seufzende Quietschen von altersschwachem Eisen und ein schweres Kratzen. Wie eine grausame Choreographie konnte er jedes folgende Geräusch vorhersagen: Das Reiben von Schritten auf dem sandigen Stein, ein erneutes Klacken, wieder ein Kratzen. Dann öffnete sich die Zellentür und ein Hauch frischer Luft erkämpfte sich seinen Weg ins Innere seines Grabes.

Snape hob den Kopf, aber nicht um seine Besucher zu betrachten. Er reckte die Nase in den winzigen Luftzug und atmete tief ein. Kaum war er verschwunden, ließ er den Kopf wieder sinken. Es interessierte ihn nicht, wer in sein Loch hinabgestiegen war. Sicher war, dass er nicht mehr herauskommen würde. Und jeder der herkam, tat das nur aus einem Grund: Um ihn zu quälen.

Die leichten Schritte auf dem Fels kamen näher und blieben in gebührendem Abstand stehen. Snape wusste, dass er keinen schönen Anblick bieten konnte. Ein Wächter hatte ihm verraten, dass er sich seit mehr als drei Jahren hier unten befand. Aus seiner ehemals so gepflegten Kleidung war ein dreckiger Fetzen geworden, die Alabasterhaut war verklebt von Schmutz und Blut, das überall an ihm zu haften schien. Und obwohl die schweren Ketten, die ihn aufrecht an der Wand hielten, nur angelegt wurden, wenn sich Besuch ankündigte, hatte er sie doch oft genug getragen, damit sich die schweren Eisenringe in die Haut seiner Handgelenke hatten graben können. Zwei kreisrunde und ständig nässende Wunden waren seine Begleiter in der ewigen Finsternis dieser Höhle geworden. Hätte man ihm einen Wunsch gestattet, so wäre neben einem langen Bad sicher ein Haarschnitt unter seinen Favoriten gewesen. Bis über seine Brust fiel sein schwarzes Haar inzwischen und war ihm hier unten zum ständigen Ärgernis geworden. Verfilzt und verknotet zogen sich die fettigen Strähnen über seine Haut und blieben in allen Wunden kleben, die man ihm zufügte. Bei jeder Bewegung riss sich ein anderes Büschel frei und warmes Blut rann wieder seinen Rücken hinab.

„Ich habe gesagt, sie brauchen ihn nicht in Ketten zu legen." Eine feste Stimme schallte zu ihm hinüber und kitzelte seine Erinnerung. Er kannte sie.

„Das ist Protokoll, Miss." Snape konnte die gebeugte Haltung hören ohne hinsehen zu müssen. „Wir hatten einige Zwischenfälle, als wir ihn ohne Ketten … verhören wollten."

„Verhören?" Ein scharfer Einwand, der Snape überraschte.

„Ja, Miss." Widerlich, diese Ergebenheit. Selbst er war nicht so unterwürfig geworden, und er hing nun schon seit drei Jahren schutzlos in Ketten.

„Ich möchte, dass sie gehen." Ein Knirschen deutete eine Drehung an.

„Das ist leider nicht möglich."

„Ich mache es möglich. Verlassen sie diesen Raum, schließen sie die Tür hinter mir."

„Es tut mir Leid, aber sie tragen einen Zauberstab bei sich. Sie dürfen nicht-"

„Ich glaube kaum, dass sie in der Position sind, mir Dinge vorzuschreiben. Meinen sie nicht, York?" Ein makelloser Umschwung von befehlsgewohnt zu zuckersüß. Gefährlich süß.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber Mr. Blemix -"

„Mr. Blemix ist mir unterstellt. Und jetzt verschwinden sie. Ich werde sie nicht nochmal auffordern." Eilige Schritte folgten und die Tür fiel wieder ins Schloss.

Hermine holte tief Luft und bereute es augenblicklich. Der Gestank hier unten war betäubend. Noch immer fiel es ihr schwer zu glauben, dass die abgemagerte Gestalt, die dort in den Ketten hing, tatsächlich Severus Snape sein sollte. Beinahe flammte so etwas wie Mitgefühl in ihr auf. Beinahe.

„Mr. Snape." Endlich hob er den Kopf. Wie schwarzes Wasser floss sein Haar in Strähnen über sein Gesicht und Hermine schluckte.

„Miss Hermine Granger, welch Ehre. Was führt sie in mein bescheidenes Heim?" Seine Worte badeten im Spott und sie fühlte seine Verachtung förmlich über sich hinwegspülen. Aber was sie tatsächlich erschreckte, waren seine Augen. Eine halber Ewigkeit vermoderte dieser Mann schon hier unten und die schwarzen Kugeln hatten nichts von ihrem ursprünglichen Feuer eingebüßt. Allein sein Blick machte ihr Angst.

„Sie sehen abscheulich aus." Hermine ging einige Schritte auf ihn zu und zögerte dann, als die Ketten raschelten. In einer flüssigen Bewegung richtete Snape sich zu voller Größe auf und überragte sie spielend. Nervös strich sie sich über die dunkelviolette Bluse. Ihr Zauberstab wog beruhigend schwer in ihrer Tasche.

„Sind sie gekommen, um mir Komplimente zu machen?" Im Hohn gekräuselte Lippen lachten sie aus. Wie konnte sie sich in der Defensive befinden? Er war an die Wand gekettet und sah aus wie ein Stück Scheiße, _verdammt_!

„Das wäre ein kurzer Besuch", bemerkte sie kalt und zog ihren Zauberstab hervor. Aus dem Nichts beschwor sie einen Holzschemel herauf. Die Unterhaltung konnte sich in die Länge ziehen – zumindest wenn sie von ihm bekommen wollte, weshalb sie gekommen war.

„Sie gestatten hoffentlich, wenn ich stehen bleibe." Snape lächelte noch immer. Aber hinter seiner Maske rasten seine Gedanken. Granger war ein hohes Tier im Ministerium. Selbst Trelawney hätte eine solche Karriere für sie vorhersagen können. Und sie war nicht gekommen, um ihn zu foltern. Das traute er der kleinen Besserwisserin nicht zu. Warum also war sie hier?

Hermine wischte ihre feuchten Hände an der dunklen Stoffhose ab, die sie trug. Sogleich bereute sie es, denn Snape nickte ihr zu. Er konnte ihre Nervosität sehen.

„Sie brauchen sich nicht zu fürchten, Miss Granger. Endlich sitzen sie am richtigen Ende des Zauberstabes. Zumindest solange ich hier fest hänge." Ein bellendes Lachen hallte von den Wänden wider. Hermines Züge verdunkelten sich. In einer geschmeidigen Bewegung stand sie auf und kam näher.

„Machen sie denselben Fehler wie ihre Todesser Freunde, Snape, unterschätzen sie mich", drohte sie. Herausfordernd neckte sie ihm ihr Kinn entgegen und für einen Moment sah sie das Lächeln von seinem Gesicht verschwinden. Aber Snape fasste sich schnell wieder.

„Wie steht es um den Krieg?" Er beobachtete sie genau, als er fortfuhr. „Wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich sagen ziemlich schlecht. Sonst würden sie mich wohl kaum in einem stinkenden Loch besuchen." Wieder rollte sein dunkles Lachen durch die Zelle. Hermine biss die Zähne zusammen. In dieser Position konnte ihr Anliegen keinen Erfolg bringen. Er musste ihre Autorität sehen und deshalb zwang sie sich, noch näher zu treten.

Die Hand ausgestreckt, fuhr sie mit ihren feinen Fingern über seine nackte Brust. Sein Körper zuckte zurück und Snape verfluchte seine Reflexe. Nach Stunden der Folter hatte sein Instinkt das Ruder übernommen. Und sein Körper reagierte auf all den Schmerz, den er hatte erleiden müssen, ohne dass sein Verstand davon berührt worden wäre. Aber die Trennung hatte seinen Preis gehabt. Einen, den er bisher nur zu gern gezahlt hatte.

Hermine verstärkte die Berührung und zeichnete eine seiner zahlreichen Narben nach. Ein leichtes Zittern begann in seiner Brust und breitete sich einer Welle gleich über seinen Körper aus. Snape fletschte die Zähne. Endlich ließ sie von ihm ab und trat zurück. Er erwartete Spott, aber Hermine sagte nichts. In ihren Augen lag beinahe so etwas wie Bewunderung.

„Ich habe ein Angebot für sie." Wieder auf dem Hocker sitzend schlug sie die Beine übereinander. „Was halten sie davon, wenn ich sie aus diesem Loch hole, Snape? Sie könnten wieder die Sonne sehen." Er spürte, wie genau sie ihn musterte. „Den Wind auf ihrem Gesicht spüren." Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Das verwunschene Bild von Eiben, die sich im milchigen Mondlicht dem kalten Nachtwind beugten, bettete sich über seinen Geist und erschwerte ihm das Denken.

„Wofür?" Seine Stimme war ruhig, was ihn zufriedenstellte.

Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an. „Wofür sie wieder nach draußen sollten?" Sie hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue, eine Geste, die er an ihr bisher noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Wofür du mich brauchst, du dummes Gör." Für einen Moment sah Hermine ihn an und kämpfte um ihre Beherrschung. Ihre Zauberstabhand zitterte. Sie wollte ihm weh tun, aber das würde sie nicht an ihr Ziel bringen. Nicht mit Snape.

„Sie sollen helfen, ein Gegengift zu brauen. Die Todesser setzen einen neuen Zauber ein, der unsere Kämpfer zuerst in eine Starre versetzt und dann von innen heraus verbrennen lässt." Diese Beschreibung so gelassen vortragen zu können hatte sie viel Übung gekostet. Kein Vergleich zu dem, was ihr dieser Fluch genommen hatte.

Ein Hauch von Interesse spiegelte sich auf Snapes Gesicht. „Ist es ein Fluch?"

„Nein, ein Trank. In eine winzige Glaskugel gefüllt, sie zerbricht beim kleinsten Stoß und wenige Tropfen reichen aus, um einen Menschen zu töten."

„Faszinierend."

Hermine ließ sich ihre brennende Wut nicht anmerken. „Ich dachte mir, dass sie das sagen würden." Ihre Worte klangen kalt und gleichgültig.

„Und ich soll wem helfen, ein Gegenelixier zu brauen?"

Sie zögerte kurz. „Mir." Sofort war der Spott wieder da.

„Das ist ein schlechter Witz, Miss Granger, und sie wissen es."

Mit größter Mühe schob sie ihren Zauberstab zurück in die Tasche. Einen Unfall konnte sie sich nicht leisten. „Das ist es keinesfalls, Snape. Während sie sich hier unten ausgeruht haben, ist viel passiert. Ich erwarte kein Verständnis, aber es sind nicht mehr viele Zaubertrankmeister übrig. Selbst für sie haben ihre Freunde ein Killerkommando geschickt." Da war es wieder, das Dunkle in seinem Gesicht, als hätte jemand das Licht gelöscht. Aber Hermine konnte nicht sagen, was genau ihn getroffen hatte. Dass seine Verbündeten ihn tot sehen wollten?

„Bis zu mir ist niemand gekommen." Snape zwang sich zum Lächeln, er wusste, dass es sie störte.

„Natürlich nicht. Sie sitzen am sichersten Ort in ganz England. Wäre ihr Wissen nicht so wertvoll, hätten wir sie bereits exekutiert. Meine Stimme hatten sie." Die Ruhe, mit der sie diese dunkle Wahrheit vortrug überraschte ihn. Was war mit ihr geschehen?

„Angenommen, ich sage zu. Was passiert dann?"

Hermine schob sich eine ihrer langen Haarsträhnen hinter ihr Ohr, die sich aus ihrem festen Zopf gelöst hatte. Für einen Moment sah sie Snape an, als könne sie etwas neues in ihm erkennen. Doch dann fasste sie sich wieder.

„Das Ministerium unterstellt sie meiner Aufsicht. Ich nehme sie mit und sie arbeiten mit mir zusammen. Sollten sie Wissen verweigern, versuchen die Sache zu verraten oder überzulaufen, oder irgendetwas ungesetzliches tun, werden sie zurück in ihr _Loch_ überführt und hingerichtet."

Ein heftiges Beben erschütterte Snapes Brust. Dieses Mal erreichte das Gelächter auch seine Augen. Brennend wie Feuer spürte sie seinen Blick auf ihrer Haut.

„Das Ministerium ist bereit, sie zu meiner Aufpasserin zu machen? Ich mag zwar in einem wirklich schlechten Zustand sein, aber das ist einfach absurd."

Hermine ließ sich von ihm nicht aus der Fassung bringen. Die vergangenen Jahre hatten viel geändert, er wusste es nur noch nicht.

„Ich bin angekettet und doch fürchtest du dich." Seine verzogenen Lippen entblößten erstaunlich weiße Zähne. „So wie du es schon immer getan hast", setzte er mit rauer Stimme nach und Hermine fühlte der Gänsehaut nach, die ihren Rücken hinab rollte. Aber sie ließ sich nichts anmerken. Stattdessen griff sie in ihre Tasche und zog ein Lederband hervor. Ohne den Blick abzuwenden näherte sie sich Snape von vorne.

„Für den Fall, dass sie zusagen, habe ich ein Präsent für sie." So nah vor ihm musste sie auf die Zehenspitzen gehen, um das Band hinter seinem Hals zu verknoten. Der schwere silberne Anhänger fiel kalt gegen sein Brustbein. Snape sah ihn nicht an, sondern vergrub seinen Blick in ihren honigbraunen Augen. Ein Hauch von Parfum tanzte durch die Luft bis zu seiner Nase. _Wie eine Frühlingswiese nach einem Regenschauer. _

„Was ist das?"

„Ein Amulett." Sie war zurückgetreten und öffnete den ersten Knopf ihrer Bluse. Ihre Finger zogen einen ähnlichen Anhänger hervor. „Es bindet sie an mich. Sollten sie sich zu weit von mir entfernen, reagiert es. Sollten sie mir Schmerzen zufügen, reagiert es. Sollte ich sterben, tötet es sie." Den letzten Satz sprach sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Es reagiert?" Hermine sah sich um. Als sie nichts geeignetes finden konnte, griff sie in ihre Tasche und förderte ein schmales Klappmesser mit einem Griff aus feinem Ebenholz zutage. Ohne zu zögern klappte sie es auf und schloss ihre linke Hand um die Klinge. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog sie das scharfe Messer aus ihrer Faust und öffnete die Hand. Der breite Schnitt klaffte weit geöffnet und helles Blut schoss hervor.

Hermine fühlte den Schmerz heiß und echt in ihrem Arm pulsieren und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Wenige Gefühle waren so real für sie wie Schmerz. Snape beobachtete sie, dann keuchte er auf. Das Amulett glühte auf und erhitzte sich. So heiß, dass es ihn verbrannte, lag es auf seiner Haut. Dann zog sich ein schneidender Schmerz über seine linke Hand. Warmes Blut rann seinen Arm hinab. Er beugte sich leicht nach vorne, damit das Amulett den Kontakt zu seiner Brust verlor, aber es brannte an der gleichen Stelle in unverminderter Intensität weiter.

Ein Wink ihres Zauberstabes genügte, um die Wunde zu schließen. Snape atmete auf, als das Silber wieder abkühlte. Hermine konnte sich ein spöttisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie sein Amulett anhob und die Brandwunde darunter begutachtete.

„Ein beeindruckender Zauber", bemerkte Snape und verbannte den Schmerz erfolgreich aus seiner Stimme. Hermine machte keine Anstalten, ihn ebenfalls zu heilen.

„Danke. Es ist meiner." Wieder auf dem Schemel sitzend sah sie ihn auffordernd an. „Was sagen sie zu meinem Angebot?"

„Eine junge Frau kommt und bietet an, mich loszuketten und mich mitzunehmen – welch ein Tor wäre ich, ihr diesen Wunsch zu verneinen?" Die alte Überheblichkeit hatte ihren Weg zurück in seine Worte gefunden. Hermine seufze. Sie hatte, was sie wollte, aber es stimmte sie nicht glücklich.

* * *

Schreibt mir eure Gedanken zum ersten Kapitel =) Ich verspreche, jede Review einzeln zu beantworten.

Uuund ihr macht mir natürlich eine riesige Freude damit :-)

LG


	2. Feuerschein

Hier ist das zweite Kapitel für euch. Tausend Dank für eure lieben Reviews =)

Wie versprochen beantworte ich jede einzelne. Viel Spaß mit dem Upload!

Euer

Honighuhn

* * *

**Jessi**: Freut mich, dass ich dich an der Angel habe =)

**oooLillyooo**: Ich werde mich bemühen, ein bis zwei Mal die Woche zu updaten.

**Padme.G**: Jaa, aber viel Außenwelt werden die Zwei erstmal nicht zu Gesicht bekommen ;-)

**twofacemirror**: Vielen Dank für dein Lob :-) Hab mir viel Mühe bei den Dialogen gegeben.

**Alice-Antonia Snape**: So kurz wie Fünf Nächte? Das waren immerhin über achtzig DinA4 Seiten *lach* Im Moment bin ich bei fünfzehn Kapiteln und knapp fünfzig Seiten. Langsam kann ich mir das Ende vorstellen, weshalb ich schätze, dass die Story vielleicht ein bisschen kürzer als die letzte werden wird. Aber noch steht nichts fest – mal schauen was die Muse dazu sagt ;-)

**NickTessFan**: Ja, Happy Ends sind Geschmackssache. Aber hin und wieder lässt die Konstellation einem keine Wahl. Ein Happy End an dieser Stelle wäre einfach unglaubwürdig gewesen. Ich versuche mich zur Zeit an einem zweiten Teil, vielleicht kommt also doch noch das Happily Ever After ;-) In dieser Geschichte will ich ein glückliches Ende nicht ausschließen aber auch nicht versprechen. Wie auch immer es kommen wird, der Weg dahin wird ein steiniger ;-)

* * *

**Feuerschein**

Snape war froh, sobald er bemerkte, dass es draußen dunkel war. Nach Jahren der Finsternis wäre ihm die Welt im Sonnenlicht unerträglich grell erschienen. Die Wachen hatten ihn von der Wand gepflückt und ihm die Hände hinter dem Rücken fixiert. Zwischen den beiden Handschellen sorgte eine massive Eisenstange für zusätzliche Unbequemlichkeit. Hermine hatte der Prozedur beigewohnt, ohne etwas zu sagen. Anschließend warf man ihm einen dunklen Mantel über und ließ ihn die tausenden Stufen zurück an die Oberfläche klettern.

Der Wind auf seinem Gesicht fühlte sich an wie der lang herbeigesehnte Kuss einer Geliebten. Snape blieb vor den Gefängnistoren stehen und reckte die Nase in den Nachthimmel. Der Duft des Abends war unbeschreiblich schön für ihn. Hermine räusperte sich und er folgte ihr einige Schritte von dem Tor weg. Schließlich blieb sie stehen und streckte ihren Arm aus. Er hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts, als er durch die Fesselung umständlich danach griff. Ihre Bluse fühlte sich weich und geschmeidig unter seinem rauen Griff an und das bekannte Ziehen in seinem Körper war das Beste, was Severus Snape in so langer Zeit gespürt hatte.

Hermine und Snape tauchten nur wenige Schritte vor einem stattlichen Herrenhaus auf. Dunkle Gitterstäbe umrahmten die großen Fenster und setzten sich scharf von der hellen Außenfarbe ab. Unmittelbar hinter dem Haus erstreckte sich dichter Wald und Snape wusste, dass sie sich mitten im Nirgendwo befanden. Das Mondlicht schmeichelte den leicht verfallenen Verzierungen an Kanten und Ecken. Ein großer Gargoyl saß über der Eingangstür und lächelte dämonisch auf sie hinab. Er ließ ihren Arm los.

„Das ist mein Haus." Hermine antwortete, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Ich weiß." Ein schwerer Schlüssel öffnete die Haustür und sie traten in die großzügige Empfangshalle.

„Warum mein Haus?" Es war mehr Verwunderung als Wut in seiner Stimme, selbst als er sah, dass Hermine sich bereits eingerichtet hatte.

„Ihr Labor ist vorzüglich eingerichtet, außerdem liegt es mitten im Wald, was auch heißt, dass viele der Zutaten in unmittelbarer Umgebung wachsen." Auf ihrem Weg durch die Gänge knipste sie verschiedene Lampen an, bis sie vor dem größten Badezimmer des Hauses stehen blieben. Auch hier schaltete sie das Licht ein und ging voraus. Als sei es das selbstverständlichste der Welt, drehte sie den geschwungenen Wasserhahn der geräumigen Messingbadewanne auf Katzenpfoten auf und schüttete eine großzügige Menge Badeschaum hinein. Snape beobachtete sie bei ihren gezielten Handgriffen und wunderte sich, wie lange sie schon hier lebte.

Endlich sah Hermine ihn an. Ihre Augen waren ernst und konzentriert. „Versuchen sie nicht, das Amulett abzustreifen, sie würden es nicht überleben. Das mag ihr Haus sein, aber sie stehen nicht länger an erster Stelle, Snape. Wenn ihre Arbeit … oder ihr Betragen mich nicht zufrieden stellen, werden sie wieder im Loch landen." Mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes löste sie seine Handschellen, die schwer zu Boden fielen. Noch immer sah sie ihn an, als erwartete sie eine Antwort.

„Zu Befehl, Miss Granger." Ihr persönliches Schutzschild ließ seinen Spott nicht durch. Für einen Augenblick sah sie ihn an, als sei er etwas belangloses, dann verließ sie das Badezimmer.

Die einladende Bibliothek war Hermines liebster Raum in diesem riesigen Haus. Die hohen und schweren Holzregale, gefüllt mit aberhunderten Kostbarkeiten, hatten eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie. Stunden konnte sie hier vor dem Kaminfeuer in einen der bequemen Sessel gekuschelt sitzen und sich nur auf die Buchstaben vor ihrer Nase konzentrieren. Als hielten die vielen Seiten um sie herum die bösen Gedanken fern. Der Duft nach Shampoo ließ sie aufsehen. Snape stand in der Tür, beleuchtet nur von den Flammen des Feuers. Hermine zwinkerte und sah nochmal hin. War das wirklich der verwahrloste Mann, den sie zuvor im Badezimmer allein gelassen hatte?

Geschmeidig wie eine Katze näherte sich Snape ihr. Er trug seine eigene Kleidung, eine gerade schwarze Hose und ein enges schwarzes Hemd, zugeknöpft bis zum letzten Knopf, das seine drahtige Gestalt noch deutlicher hervorhob. Im Wasser war es ihm offenbar gelungen, sein Haar zu entwirren, das jetzt in sanften Wellen über seinen Rücken fiel. In Hermine kam der Drang auf, es zu berühren und sie fasste das Buch auf ihrem Schoß fester. Vor ihrem Sessel blieb er stehen und sah an seiner langen Nase vorbei auf sie herab.

„Lass mich das Amulett sehen." Snape stutze, begann dann aber, sein Hemd aufzuknüpfen. Mit seiner nackten Brust enthüllte er auch den schweren silbernen Anhänger an dem dunklen Lederband. Er rückte es zurecht und ein Hauch Blut blieb auf seiner Brust zurück. Hermine zögerte, dann bedeutete sie ihm, sich zu setzen.

Der feste Griff ihrer zarten Finger fühlte sich fremd auf seinem Arm an. Hermine war vor ihm in die Knie gegangen und hatte ihren Zauberstab erhoben. Ein paar heilende Worte später hatte sich die Wunde in seiner Hand geschlossen. Auf die gleiche Weise versorgte sie ungefragt die nässenden Schnitte der Fesseln an seinen Armen. Doch als ihre Finger seine nackte Brust berührten, um auch die Brandwunde zu heilen, stieß er sie energisch von sich.

„Das reicht", schnappte er bestimmt und wandte sich ab. Hermine ließ das unkommentiert und sank in ihren eigenen Sessel, um ihrerseits in die tanzenden Flammen zu starren. Hier saß sie, nur eine Armlänge von Dumbledores Mörder entfernt und heilte seine Wunden. Das war so falsch. So verdammt falsch.

„Ich sollte das nicht tun müssen", murmelte sie, mehr zu sich selbst. Aber Snape schnappte ihre Worte auf.

„Was nicht tun müssen?" fragte er scharf. Hermine griff nach hinten und löste ihren Haarknoten. Länger als je zuvor fielen ihre Haare hinab und legten sich wie ein Vorhang über den Sessel.

„Mit dir zusammen zu arbeiten." Der so lange zurückgehaltene Hass bahnte sich endlich seinen Weg nach oben. „Dich heilen, deinen Anblick ertragen müssen." Wie Gift perlten ihre Worte über ihre Lippen und sie schmeckten köstlich.

Snapes Züge verrieten nur Gleichgültigkeit. „Warum tust du es dann? Niemand zwingt dich." Er wollte es sich selbst nicht eingestehen, aber die Tatsache, dass sie ihn aus diesem Loch geholt hatte, rechnete er ihr an. Irgendwie.

„Für dich muss das Leben so einfach sein, Snape. Keine Reue, kein Gewissen, nur der eigene Vorteil entscheidet über Leben und Tod." Ihre bitteren Worte gruben sich wie Säure durch seine Maske, bis er sie ganz fallen ließ.

„Du bist nicht in der Position, meine Entscheidungen zu kritisieren", spie er scharf aus, aber sie zuckte nicht einmal.

„Ich bin in jeder nur denkbaren Position. Und ich habe jedes Recht, dich tot zu wünschen, Snape." All das, ohne ihn anzusehen. Er sah die Flammen, wie sie sie auf ihrem Antlitz tanzten und wollte sie schlagen. Mit bloßen Fäusten.

„Du hast den Stab, zwei einfache Worte und du bist mich für immer los." Er sah sie nach dem Zauberstab greifen und krallte seine Finger in die Lehnen des Sessels.

„Ich dachte mir, dass du das nicht kannst. Du hast kein Recht, mein Leben zu verdammen, ehe du nicht selbst – wenigstens ein Mal – die Worte gesagt hast."

In einer raschen Bewegung stand Hermine auf und funkelte ihn an. Hass brannte so tief in ihren Augen, dass er schlucken musste. Dann traf ihn ihr Schlag an der Wange und er schmeckte Blut. Ihren zweiten Schlag fing er mit seiner Hand ab.

Schneller als es ihr lieb war, stand er vor ihr und sah auf sie hinab, ihr Handgelenk noch immer fest in seinem Griff. „Lass mich los!" Ihre Wangen waren rot vor Zorn.

„Und was, wenn nicht?" Hermine sah in sein grinsendes Gesicht und schluckte. Langsam hob sie den Zauberstab.

„Crucio!" schrie sie und Snape fiel zu Boden. Eine halbe Minute ließ sie ihn dort unten, sah zu, wie er sich in seiner Pein wand. Aber Snape schrie nicht. Er schrie nie während der Folter. Dann erlöste sie ihn.

Snape fand sich schwer atmend auf dem Teppich wieder. Hermine stand über ihm, den Zauberstab noch immer erhoben, die Augen noch immer so voller Rage. Ein unverzeihlicher Fluch von einer herzensguten Gryffindor? Was war mit ihr geschehen?

Endlich war das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Jetzt fühlte sie sich besser. Zumindest war das die Wahrheit, die sie bereit war zu akzeptieren. Erschöpft ließ sie sich zurück sinken. Snape saß noch immer dort unten und starrte sie an. Dann leuchtete etwas in seinen Augen auf. Etwas, das ihr Angst machte. Auf allen Vieren kam er zu ihr hinüber und legte seine Hände auf ihre Knie. Ihr feindseliger Blick reichte nicht aus, um ihn abzuschrecken. Seine Finger wanderten ihre Oberschenkel hinauf. Hermine zögerte nur kurz.

„Crucio!" rief sie wieder und Snape fiel zurück. Köstlich, wie er sich wand, in seiner verdienten Pein. Für einen Augenblick ließ sie sich hinreißen. Ihn büßen lassen, für das was er ihr, was er Dumbledore und allen anderen angetan hatte, fühlte sich so befriedigend an.

Snape kam nur mühsam wieder zu Atem. Eine ganze Weile lag er dort, auf seine Hände gestützt und atmete den Schmerz weg. Der Nachklang des Fluches war heftig, Hermine war eine mächtige Hexe, das war nicht abzustreiten. Als er glaubte aufstehen zu können, ohne sich zu übergeben, hievte er sich zurück in den Sessel. Er spürte ihren Blick von der Seite und wandte den Kopf in ihre Richtung. Sie jetzt nicht anzusehen wäre eine Niederlage gewesen.

Hermine sah den feinen Schweißfilm, der über seinem Gesicht lag. Das war aber auch das einzige Anzeichen des Fluches, das noch zu sehen war. Snape hatte sein ruhiges Selbst wiedergewonnen und präsentierte ihr erneut seine Maske aus Gleichgültigkeit.

„Du solltest mich nicht provozieren." Fühlte sie sich schuldig? Vielleicht.

„Du solltest mich nicht beleidigen", erwiderte er auf gleicher Höhe. Hermine seufzte. Sie konnte ihre Wut schon wieder schmecken. Das würden keine einfachen Wochen werden.

* * *

Einen Penny für eure Gedanken ;-)


	3. Allein

Danke für eure Reviews und das viele Lob darin! Die SchreiberInnen unter euch wissen, wie genial es ist, schöne Reviews zu bekommen. Und ich bin jedes Mal wieder hin und weg, wenn ich meine Mails checke und mich über neue freuen darf =)

Soo, hier die Antworten:

**honeybunny: **Ich denke, das sollte in den nächsten Kapiteln deutlich werden ;-)

**bane1602:** Danke für dein Lob! =)

**Letta88:** Schön, wenn Hermine mal die Unheimliche ist ^^ Mir sind sie persönlich beide nicht so geheuer, ein Glück, dass sie alleine im Haus sind ^^

**AnnaMa424:** Zynischer Giftmischer – das gefällt mir!

**ziggy stardust:** Ich freu mich, wenns gefällt! Viel Spaß noch mit den nächsten Chaptern!

**NickTessFan: **Dieses Mal wollte ich ein anderes Kräfteverhältnis und zwei Charaktere, die keine Angst haben, ihre Grenzen zu erproben. Man darf nicht vergessen, dass Hermine noch davon ausgeht, dass Snape Dumbledores Mörder ist. Und sein Tod hat den Krieg nicht gerade positiv beeinflusst, was auch persönliche Konsequenzen für Hermine hatte. Schätze, das nächste Kapitel wird etwas Licht ins Dunkel bringen ;-)

**Alice-Antonia Snape:** Sein Haus liegt im Nirgendwo, es hat eine Bibliothek, ein Labor, was will man mehr? ;-)

**no-name:** Wie ein Mensch eine lange Gefangennahme übersteht hängt meiner Meinung nach vor allem von seiner geistigen Stärke ab. Ich kann mir unseren Severus nicht als jemanden vorstellen, der sich gehen lässt. Klar, er ist schmaler, er hat Spuren davon getragen. Aber viele davon sind psychisch und nicht unbedingt physisch.

**twofacemirror:** Ich weiß, dass die Handlung nicht der Hammer in dieser Geschichte ist, aber wie anfangs gesagt, es geht mir hauptsächlich um die Dialoge. Hatte zwei Magnete im Kopf, die immer wieder zusammentreffen und sich wieder abstoßen ^^

* * *

ACHTUNG: Das dritte Kapitel ist sehr kurz, weshalb ich das vierte auch gleich hochlade. Hoffe, das entschädigt etwas.

Viel Spaß damit! =)

* * *

**Allein**

Die warme Schwere der fliederfarbenen Decke fühlte sich gut auf ihrer nackten Haut an. Als sei sie nicht alleine in dem großen Himmelbett. Aber das Foto auf ihrem Nachttisch zeigte nur zu deutlich, was sie für immer vermissen würde. Hermine blinzelte eine Träne weg und schluckte schwer. Ron winkte ihr lebhaft zu und zeigte sein überbreites Lächeln. Und die Pein in ihr war so dumpf, dass sie drohte alles zu ersticken. Und wieder kam der Punkt, an dem es ihr so verlockend, so einfach erschien, sich die Niederlage einzugestehen. Sollte die Pein alles ertränken, das Leid konnte gerne ihr Leben verschlingen, sie hing ohnehin nicht mehr sehr daran. Eine Sache gab es noch zu erledigen, diese eine Sache, dann hatte sie ihre Pflicht erfüllt. Niemand konnte mehr von ihr erwarten, nicht einmal Ron.

Er träumte noch nicht, doch alles fühlte sich schon jetzt so surreal an. Das geräumige Schlafzimmer mit seinem monströsen Bett, die dunklen, seidenen Vorhänge, die Regale gefüllt mit seinen liebsten Schätzen. Selbst der dicke Teppich wirkte falsch auf ihn. Snape rollte sich auf die Seite und zog die Schublade der Kommode auf, die neben dem Bett stand. Das Bild lag noch immer dort und sie warf ihm eine Kusshand zu. Mit einem Ruck schloss er die Schublade wieder. Er hatte davon geträumt, in seinem Loch, noch einmal dieses Gesicht zu sehen. Aber jetzt, jetzt da er frei war, konnte er den Anblick nicht mehr ertragen.

Ärgerlich schlug er die Decke zurück und stand nochmal auf. Im Kamin lagen fertig gestapelt einige trockene Holzscheite. Aus Gewohnheit tastete er nach seinem Zauberstab, aber seine Tasche war leer, so dass er unschlüssig stehen blieb. Hatte er Streichhölzer im Haus? Vermutlich nicht. Die Dunkelheit im Zimmer bedrückte ihn, sie erinnerte an sein enges Grab, aber er wollte nicht zu Hermine laufen, um sie um Feuer zu bitten. Vermutlich schlief sie ohnehin schon.

Als er endlich wieder unter der Decke lag, fühlte sich nicht nur alles falsch an. Es bedrückte ihn sogar. Und zum ersten Mal fühlte er etwas, was er all die Tage in der Zelle nie gespürt hatte: Angst. Wenn er morgen die Augen aufschlug, wer konnte ihm garantieren, dass er nicht wieder dort unten lag?


	4. Reizüberflutung

**Reizüberflutung**

_Die Augenbraue, die Augenbraue, die Augenbraue!_ Hermine zwang sich, auf den Boden zu sehen. Welcher Illusion sie auch immer aufgesessen war, es war dumm von ihr gewesen, daran zu glauben. Die Arbeit war nicht nur wie ihr Zaubertrankunterricht, es war schlimmer. Auch ohne Zauberstab spielte Snape seine fachliche Überlegenheit voll aus. Jeder dunkle Punkt in ihrer Erinnerung wurde zu einer Quelle des Spots. Bereits nach einer halben Stunde fühlte sie sich, als sei sie die dümmste Schülerin, die jeweils einen Abschluss von Hogwarts erreicht hatte. Zornig schlug sie mit der Hand auf den dunklen Holztisch, dass alle Phiolen und Gläser darauf klirrten. Snape sah sie noch immer so an. Dieser Mistkerl.

„Hör auf damit! Ich bin nicht mehr deine Schülerin!" zischte sie ihm zu.

„Technisch gesehen vielleicht nicht. Aber vom Wissensstand her ist der Unterschied nicht allzu groß." Er sagte es in einem neutralen Ton, doch das half keineswegs. Hermine zuckte unter seinen Worten wie unter Peitschenhieben.

„Tränke sind nicht mein Fachgebiet! Ich habe mich auf Verwandlungen spezialisiert."

Snape sah sie unberührt an.

„Darin würdest du den kürzeren ziehen!"

„Das glaube ich kaum." Der milde Humor in seiner Stimme machte es noch unverschämter, eine solche Lüge zu behaupten.

„Lass es nicht darauf ankommen, ein Knick in deiner Ehre wäre sehr hässlich, nicht?"

Und wieder die Augenbraue. Ihre Fingernägel gruben sich in die Innenseiten ihrer Hände.

„Dafür müsstest du mir wohl deinen Zauberstab leihen. Meinetwegen gerne."

Hermine lachte laut, aber es lag kein Spaß in den Lauten, die ihre Kehle verließen. „Ganz sicher nicht Snape. Bevor ich dir einen Zauberstab reiche, musst du mich umbringen." Seine weite Robe bauschte sich auf, als er sich abwandte, um zurück zu den Kesseln zu gehen. Er kannte den Hauptgrund ihres Grolls, und er würde nicht darüber diskutieren. Niemals.

„Drehst du dich weg, damit ich nicht sehe, wie du dich schämst", höhnte sie in seinem Rücken. Snape holte tief Luft und schmeckte die Kellerluft wie Asche auf seiner Zunge. Früher hatte er sich so wohl in den alten Gewölben gefühlt.

„Du kannst ruhig wieder herschauen. Ich wüsste ohnehin nicht, wie Reue auf deinem Gesicht aussehen würde."

Ohne es zu merken, stand er wieder vor ihr, die Hand im Zorn erhoben. Er zitterte vor Wut. Die vorlaute Göre wusste nichts – absolut gar nichts.

„Worauf wartest du?" Die Herausforderung stand ihr groß ins Gesicht geschrieben und Hermine wusste in diesem Moment, dass sie eine Tür aufgestoßen hatte, die lieber geschlossen geblieben wäre. Aber es war ihr egal. Seine große Gestalt, bebend vor Zorn machte ihr Angst, etwas das sie schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. So lebendig stach die Furcht auf ihren Körper ein, beschleunigte ihren Herzschlag und die Atmung. Sie hörte ihr eigenes Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen.

„Fällt dir was auf, Snape? Ich habe den Zauberstab und du bist unbewaffnet. Das Leben ist ironisch, nicht wahr?" Sie konnte gerade noch sehen, wie er ausholte, dann traf sie seine geöffnete Hand an der Schläfe und schleuderte sie zu Boden.

Snape keuchte, als sich das Amulett in seine Haut brannte. Er spürte seinen eigenen Schlag heiß auf seiner Wange, als hätte er sich selbst geohrfeigt. Aber das war es nicht, als er Hermine zu seinen Füßen liegen sah, die braunen Locken über ihr Gesicht gefallen. Das Brennen ignorierend, kniete er sich neben sie und schob die Haare beiseite. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen.

Einen Herzschlag lang sah sie an die Decke und wunderte sich, wie sie auf den Tisch gekommen war. Dann schoss ein rasender Kopfschmerz auf sie ein, gefolgt von einer hartnäckigen Übelkeit. Als sie sich über den Tischrand beugte, drehte sich der Boden vor ihren Augen. Snape nahm ihre Haare nach hinten, als sie sich übergab. Erst, als sie ihr Frühstück auf dem Boden wiederfand, ging es ihr besser und sie konnte sich mühsam wieder aufrichten. Snape stand neben dem Tisch, auf den er sie gehoben hatte und sah nicht viel besser aus. Hermine sah das Trübe in seinen Augen und wusste, dass ihr Amulett funktionierte. Aber es machte sie nicht glücklich.

„Wir machen eine Pause", bestimmte sie und rutschte vorsichtig vom Tisch. Sie brauchte einen kalten Lappen und eine Tasse Pfefferminztee, bevor sie seinen Anblick wieder ertragen konnte.

* * *

Besser kritisiert als ignoriert - teilt eure Gedanken mit mir =)


	5. Bleiern

**Jessi: **Macht nicht das ein wenig den Reiz einer Geschichte aus? Das der Autor die Leser im Dunkeln lässt, ihnen Gelegenheit gibt, sich zu wundern, bevor sich alles erklärt? Keine Angst, es gibt noch Antworten ;-)

**SoyTryphena:** Ich plane nicht, jede Einzelheit extra zu erwähnen, aber wenn die Geschichte beendet ist, sollte jeder eine Idee haben, warum alles so gekommen ist. Im Moment habe ich meinen Spaß daran, die Hintergründe nur langsam aufzudecken :-)

**twofacemirror: **Es freut mich, dass du das auch so siehst. Ich bin sehr uneinheitlich mit meiner Kapitellänge in dieser Geschichte. Einige erstrecken sich über mehr als zehn Seiten, andere sind eben sehr kurz. In solchen Fällen werde ich immer mehr als nur eins hochladen.

**NickTessFan:** Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen zwischen den Beiden wäre auch nicht halb so spannend, zu lesen, oder? ^^ Dein Lob bezüglich der Dialoge bedeutet mir viel, danke dafür. Ich verrate an dieser Stelle noch nicht, was Hermine erfährt und was nicht. Nur so viel: Severus weiß ja auch viele Dinge nicht, wenn er drei Jahre in der Zelle gesessen hat ;-)

: Das freut mich. Hoffe, das Kapitel gefällt =)

**FiaR:** Das hat mich auch gereizt. Irgendwie muss sie sich ja auch zur Wehr setzen können ;-)

Vielen Dank an Euch alle! :-)

* * *

_Soo, meine Lieben. Es geht weiter steil abwärts. Ich selbst empfand dieses Kapitel als eines der härteren, obwohl es ohne Gewalt auskommt. Dafür offenbart sich zumindest auf Severus Seite einiges. Im nächsten Kapitel gibts dann den Looping, versprochen ;-)_

_Viel Spaß, _

_Euer HonigHuhn_

* * *

**Bleiern**

Snape stand bereits in der Küche, als er ihre leisen Schritte in der Diele hörte. In diesem Moment pfiff der Kessel und er goss das sprudelnde Wasser in die Teekanne. Die getrockneten Pfefferminzblätter schwammen oben auf und verfärbten den Tee in ein helles Grün. Kurz überlegte er und sah auf das Amulett hinab, das er jetzt über seiner Kleidung trug. Reibend auf der großen Brandwunde war es unerträglich. Hermine hatte eine gute Wahl getroffen, Verbrennungen waren die schmerzhaftesten Wunden, die es gab. Selbst jetzt fühlte er die offene Stelle noch so scharf, als presse jemand ein glühendes Eisen dagegen. Mit verzerrter Mine ließ er sich auf einen der Stühle sinken und goss den Tee in zwei Tassen.

„Es ist keine gute Idee, dass wir beide zusammen arbeiten", bemerkte er, als Hermine sich ihm gegenüber setzte. Er erntete einen verärgerten Blick.

„Besser qualifizierte Leute gibt es nun mal nicht. Du wirst dich damit abfinden." Sie nahm die Tasse an sich und schloss ihre Hände darum. Die Wärme tat gut.

„Das meine ich nicht." Irgendwie klang er resigniert. „Es wird einen von uns das Leben kosten, wenn das so weiter geht." Snape nahm einen Schluck und der Tee entspannte ihn etwas. Hermine hielt sich an die unausgesprochene Waffenstille und sah ihn einen Moment lang forschend an.

„Das wirst dann wohl du sein."

„Wahrscheinlich." Er räumte es ohne Zögern ein, ohne eine Form des Bedauerns.

Den Rest des Tages hatten sie ohne viel Gespräche gearbeitet, auch das folgende Abendessen war ruhig verlaufen. Sowohl Hermine als auch Snape verfolgten die Taktik zu Schweigen, um weitere Zwischenfälle zu vermeiden. Erst als Hermine ihn in der Bibliothek vor dem dunklen Kamin antraf, brach sie die Ruhe.

„Warum hast du kein Feuer angemacht?" Warum auch immer wirkte er in diesem Moment sehr menschlich auf sie. Zumindest menschlicher als sonst. Er bedachte sie mit einem missbilligenden Blick, als sei sie ein dummes kleines Mädchen. Von wegen menschlich...

„Keine Streichhölzer, kein Zauberstab. Nur mit meinen Gedanken kann ich kein Feuer entfachen." Es war nicht der Spott seiner Worte sonder vielmehr ihre eigene Vergesslichkeit, die sie erröten ließ. Snape als machtloser Zauberer war eine Vorstellung, an die sie sich nur schwer gewöhnen konnte. Mit einem Schulterzucken entfachte sie die Flammen. Snape atmete hörbar auf. Die Dunkelheit bekam ihm nicht.

„Du hättest fragen können."

„Dito."

„Ich bin nicht deine Gastgeberin, Snape, du bist mein Gefangener", bemerkte sie spitz und schlug die Beine übereinander, ihr Buch auf dem Schoß.

„Dein Gefangener? Wohl eher die letzte Hoffnung", entgegnete Snape leise und blätterte den schweren Band um, den er in den Händen hielt. Aber Hermine hatte es gehört. Er konnte ihren Ärger spüren ohne sie anzusehen.

„Was glaubst du, was passiert, wenn wir das Gegenelixier finden, Snape? Wenn deine Freunde die Todesser besiegt sind?" Er zuckte wie nach einem Bienenstich, sagte aber nichts. „Du gehst zurück ins Gefängnis. Und du bleibst da. _Für immer._" Hermine hatte auf Furcht gehofft, als er sie ansah, aber sie konnte nur Ärger in seinen Zügen lesen.

„Ich gehe nicht zurück, Hermine." Die Aussage überraschte ihn selbst. Wann hatte er diese Entscheidung getroffen?

„Nicht, dass du ein Wahl hättest, _Severus_." Der Gebrauch ihres Vornamens störte sie.

„Eine Wahl hat man immer. Und meine Entscheidung steht fest." Ganz kurz sah sie in seinen Augen etwas, das sie an sich selbst erinnerte. _Sehnsucht_. Aber dann wandte er den Blick ab.

„Du kannst dich selbst zum Märtyrer erklären, aber ich werde dich nicht töten. Ich liefere dich genauso ab, wie ich dich gefunden habe: als herzkalten Bastard." Wenn sein Herz nur so kalt sein könnte.

„Und was machst du, wenn wir den Trank gefunden haben und ich dich angreife?" Irgendwie schaffte er es, seine Frage besonders hart klingen zu lassen. Hermine überging es.

„Dich betäuben."

„Falsch!" Das schwere Buch fiel zu Boden, als er sich ruckartig umdrehte. „Wenn du quälen kannst, kannst du auch töten! Du hast selbst gesagt, dass du dich für meinen Tod ausgesprochen hast!" So hitzig hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt. Sein langes schwarzes Haar fiel über seine Schulter nach vorn in sein Gesicht und seine sonst so gelassenen Hände krallten sich in den Sessel.

„Sag es, Hermine!" Wie eine Schlange spie er die Worte hervor.

„Niemals. Wenn ich dir verspreche, dich zu töten, was hält dich davon ab, es jetzt sofort zu provozieren?"

Snape stieß den angehaltenen Atem aus und verdrehte die Augen. Ihr Hass machte sie zu einer überragend schlechten Beobachterin. Er würde sich nicht dazu hinablassen, darauf eine Antwort zu geben. Nichtsdestotrotz brauchte er eine Zusage von ihr. Um diesen Tag zu überstehen. Um schlafen zu können, mit _ihrem_ Bild in der Schublade.

„Was ist, wenn ich dich bitte?" Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an, so fremd klang dieser Satz in ihren Ohren. Seine Stimme hatte plötzlich alle Schärfe verloren. Diesen Ton hatte er als Lehrer nie angeschlagen. Seine Worte, sie waren so weich wie Watte.

„Wie bitte?" Ihre eigenen kramen ihr so grob dagegen vor.

„Lass uns einen Handel schließen. Dafür helfe ich dir, den Trank zu finden."

„Und du verlangst, dass ich dich töte, sobald wir fertig sind?" Das heftige Kopfschütteln ließ ihre Locken fliegen. Snape fuhr sich mit den Fingern über sein fahles Gesicht. Er war so müde.

„Es gibt keine Verwendung mehr für mich."

„Eine _Verwendung_ ist kein Grund zum Leben. Und schon gar nicht zum Töten."

„Wenn es der bittere Rest ist, dann schon." Bleiern erhob er sich aus dem Sessel und nahm das Buch mit, das zuvor auf den Boden gefallen war. „Bevor du schlafen gehst, zünde bitte den Kamin in meinem Zimmer an." Er fühlte sich so leer, dass nicht einmal die Bitte mehr schmerzte.

* * *

Was denkt ihr darüber? Lasst es mich wissen! :-)


	6. Nahe

**Rianne71: **Ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß und hoffe, dass dir die neuen Kapitel auch gefallen =)

**Alexielxsama: **Ja, die Länge der Kapitel. Als ich die Geschichte geschrieben habe (oder sie noch schreibe, um genau zu sein), habe ich mir keine Gedanken darum gemacht, wie ich sie hochladen werde. Sind die Kapitel sehr kurz, lade ich mehr als eines hoch, als Ausgleich. Die Länge schwankt recht stark und daran lässt sich nichts mehr ändern. Entweder ich veröffentliche alles auf einmal, dann dauert das Warten auf Updates aber viel viel länger, weil ich keinen Vorsprung mehr habe, oder ich mache es Häppchenweise. Mir persönlich gefällt letzteres besser, aber ich werde mich bemühen, größere Happen zu präsentieren, wenn das euch besser gefällt.

**Lilu:** Hehe, du hast kein Mitleid mit der Guten, was? ^^

**twofacemirror: **Danke für deine Review! Ich bin auch gespannt, weil ich auch noch nicht weiß, wie genau das mit den Beiden enden wird ;-)

* * *

_So, meine Lieben. Gerade komme ich von der Arbeit und dachte, ich lade noch schnell zwei Kapitel für euch hoch. _

_Das Kapitel das auf diese beiden folgt ist wieder ein längeres, deshalb hoffe ich, ihr verzeiht mir die beiden "Quickies" nochmal. Ich versuche, es so schnell wie möglich noch mal Korrektur zu lesen, dann stelle ich es auch online. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! =)_

_Euer HonigHuhn_

* * *

**Nahe**

Entgegen ihres besseren Wissens klopfte Hermine an Snapes Tür, bevor sie zu Bett ging. Er hatte sie gebeten und es fiel ihr schwer, seine Bitte abzuschlagen. Zumindest die nach einem brennenden Kamin.

„Kann ich reinkommen?" Sie lauschte, konnte jedoch nichts hören. Nach kurzer Bedenkzeit schob sie die Tür auf.

Snape saß auf dem dicken Teppichboden, den Rücken an den Fuß des Bettes gelehnt. Bekleidet war er nur noch mit einer langen Pyjamahose, sein Oberkörper war nackt. Hermine trat ein und sah ihn an, aber sein Blick war starr auf die Decke gerichtet. Sollte sie ihn ansprechen? Unsicher kam sie näher und räusperte sich. Immer noch gab er kein Lebenszeichen von sich. _Verdammt_.

Schließlich ging sie neben ihm in die Hocke und berührte seine bare Schulter. Endlich wandte Snape den Kopf, sah sie an, aber seine Augen waren leer. Er brauchte einige Augenblicke, ehe er wieder zurück fand. Überrascht über ihre plötzliche Nähe sah er sie an. Schmerz spiegelte sich in ihrem Gesicht.

Hermine sah seine offene Haut, das wunde Fleisch darunter und ihr wurde schlecht. Das Amulett war zur Seite gerutscht und hatte die Brandwunde freigegeben. Was sie dort erblickte verschaffte ihr keine Befriedigung mehr, es machte ihr Angst. Angst vor sich selbst und der eigenen Kälte. Beinahe umarmte sie die Übelkeit, die ihren Hals hinaufkroch.

„Lass mich das heilen." Es war mehr eine Forderung als ein Angebot. Aber Snape stoppte ihre Hand, als sie ihren Zauberstab hob. Seine Finger lagen kalt auf ihren und sie zuckte zurück.

„Wenn du mich jedes Mal heilst, sobald deine Fessel mich verletzt, wo bleibt dann die Abschreckung?"

„Du fängst Streit wegen dieser Wunde an? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!" Als sie wieder den Zauberstab hob, zog er sie nach vorn und Hermine fiel aus ihrer Hocke auf die Knie. Ihr Arm streifte seine nackte Seite und sie zuckte zurück. Für einen Moment war der Drang, wieder aufzustehen so stark, dass sie dagegen ankämpfen musste. Aber es gelang ihr, sitzen zu bleiben und sie schlug die Beine unter. Er würde es sie nicht tun lassen.

„Was willst du, damit ich das heilen darf?"

In seinem Gesicht konnte sie keinen Schmerz lesen, aber es musste verdammt noch mal weh tun! Kurz wunderte er sich, ob sich ihre Locken so weich anfühlten, wie sie aussahen.

„Was kümmert es dich?" Warum auch immer, plötzlich schmerzte seine abweisende Art. Sie wollte ihm helfen, sie musste ihm helfen. Wieder fand ihre Hand seine Schulter. Diesmal hieß er ihre warme Berührung willkommen. Auf ihren rosigen Lippen konnte er die Frage nochmal lesen.

„Bitte mach Feuer." Selbst das Flackern der Flammen vermochte die Dunkelheit nicht mehr zu vertreiben. Oder war es die Einsamkeit, die so an ihm nagte?

Hermine rutschte etwas näher an ihn heran und legte ihre Hand auf seine. Der Schmerz saß plötzlich so tief in seinen Augen, dass sie ihn einfach heilen musste. Es war doch die Wunde? Sie _musste_ der Grund sein.

Snape drehte seine Hand und nahm ihre Finger in die seinen. Er sprach nicht, wusste, dass jedes Wort nur das zerstören würde, was ihm gerade das kleinste bisschen Halt bot. Hermine hob zum dritten Mal den Zauberstab und sprach die erforderlichen Worte. Die Wunde auf seiner Brust schloss sich und rosige Haut erschien. Aber es machte keinen Unterschied für ihn. Der Schmerz steckte tiefer.

Nichts verschwand, der gepeinigte Blick blieb und er schien sich an ihr festzuhalten. Der Zauberstab rutschte ihr aus der Hand, aber es war nicht länger wichtig und sie schmiegte die zitternden Finger ihrer freien Hand an seine Wange. Snape war es, der die letzten Zentimeter überwand. Sein Arm schloss sich um ihre Taille und zog Hermine nach vorne auf seinen Schoß. Die Wärme ihres Körpers fühlte sich so gut an. Er wollte sie an sich pressen und niemals wieder los lassen. Nie wieder so alleine sein.

Ohne zu überlegen presste er seine Lippen sanft auf ihre. Hermine zögerte kurz, aber ihr Gehirn wollte nicht denken, es schrie nur nach Berührung. Einem Drang, dem sie nur zu leicht nachkommen konnte. Sie legte seinen Arm um seine Schultern, fasste ihn von hinten am Kopf, berührte die feinen schwarzen Haare und erwiderte seinen Kuss.

Als sei sie aus Porzellan schob Severus sie nach vorne, bis ihr Rücken auf dem weichen Teppich ruhte. Sein Körper lag über ihrem, noch immer in dem tiefen Kuss versunken. Hermine löste sich kurz, drückte ihn beiseite, aber nur um sich das eigene Hemd auszuziehen. Sie wollte mehr spüren, von der menschlichen Nähe. Noch mehr Berührung von nackter Haut. Snape seufzte, als er ihren wohlgeformten, nackten Oberkörper sah. Seine Finger fuhren zärtlich ihren Rücken auf und ab. Dann vergrub er sich wieder in den Kuss, bis sie beide nach Luft schnappen mussten.

Hermine spürte seine Erektion an ihrem Bein, aber es beunruhigte sie nicht. Snape machte keine Anstalten, weiter zu gehen. Stattdessen drehte er sie auf die Seite und schlang von hinten seine Arme um sie. Und zum ersten Mal seit Rons Tod fühlte sie sich geborgen und sicher, hinter sich den warmen Körper und vor sich die Wärme des Feuers, nickte sie ein.


	7. Absurd

**Absurd**

Die Wärme und die Berührung umhüllten Hermine wie ein Kokon. Und für einen Moment gestattete sie sich den Gedanken, dass alles wieder gut, alles Böse nur ein Traum gewesen war. Doch dann fühlte sie den weichen Teppich unter sich und wurde sich der Berührung hinter ihr nur allzu bewusst. Ohne ihre Augen zu öffnen, zwang sie sich, zuerst ihre Panik unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Sie lag hier, angekuschelt an einen kaltblütigen Mörder. Und wo war ihr Zauberstab?

Die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge hinter ihr ließen sie hoffen, dass Snape noch schlief. Und obwohl ihre Finger vor Aufregung zitterten, schaffte sie es irgendwie, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, ohne ihn zu wecken. Ihren Zauberstab fand sie am Ende des Bettes und augenblicklich fühlte sie sich besser, als sich ihre Finger um das glatte Holz schlossen. Wo war ihr Hemd? Natürlich lag er darauf, was auch sonst. Hermine zog vorsichtig, ohne Erfolg. _Verdammt_.

Snape öffnete langsam die Augen und brauchte einen Moment, ehe er wusste, wo er sich befand. Hermine kniete neben ihm, den Saum ihres Hemdes in der Hand. Und sie sah nicht glücklich aus.

„Vielleicht bewegst du dich mal?" Ohne Kommentar rollte er zur Seite und kam in einer fließenden Bewegung auf die Beine. Wie konnte er nach drei Jahren Gefangenschaft noch so geschmeidig sein? Hastig streifte sie sich ihr Hemd über und fühlte sich gleich weniger verwundbar. Sie sah ihn kurz an, zögerte und biss sich auf die Lippe. Snape streckte sich und stieß eines der Fenster auf. Das Feuer war herunter gebrannt und frische kalte Luft wehte ins Zimmer. Auf so viele Arten ernüchternd. Irgendwie hatte sie das Bedürfnis ihn zurück zu weisen, aber für was genau? Und wie, so aus heiterem Himmel?

Snape drehte sich vom Fenster weg und sah sie überrascht an. „Du bist ja immer noch da?"

„Keine Sorge, ich gehe und werde sicher nicht wieder kommen!" _Jaa, das war genau richtig. _

Auch nach einer sehr heißen Dusche konnte sie seine Berührung noch auf ihrer Haut spüren. Das war doch absurd! Hermine schüttelte ihre nassen Locken und trocknete sie mit ihrem Zauberstab. Aus ihrer Kommode suchte sie für heute eine schwarze Jeans und einen tannengrünen Pullover heraus. Danach machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche.

Unglücklicherweise war Snape noch nicht da und so saß sie am schmucklosen Küchentisch vor einer Schüssel Müsli und horchte auf seine Schritte. Verdammt! Sie wollte ihn nicht sehen. Er hatte es geschafft, einen wunden Punkt an ihr zu finden und ihn auszunutzen. Und sie fühlte sich wie ein kleines dummes Mädchen.

Hermine schob sich einen weiteren Löffel ihres Müslis in den Mund und kaute energisch darauf herum. Warum zur Hölle sollte sie die Verliererin dieser Situation sein? Worüber sollte er sich bitte lustig machen? Dass sie gekuschelt hatten? Allein der Gedanke daran verursachte eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem Rücken. Oh wie sehr sie ihn hasste, in diesem Moment.

Als Snape endlich durch die Tür kam, hatte Hermine sich noch immer nicht entschieden, ob sie lieber stumm auf ihr Frühstück starren, oder seinen Blick gleichgültig erwidern sollte. Was zeigte Stärke, was Schwäche? Wie beiläufig hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn für einen Moment an. Snape ließ sich ebenfalls nichts anmerken und schüttete ebenfalls Müsli in eine Schüssel. Ungefragt nahm er sich den Rest des Kaffees zusammen mit zwei Stücken Zucker und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

„Wenn wir es diese Woche noch schaffen, alle ursprünglichen Bestandteile des Tranks zu identifizieren, sollten wir bald mit der Herstellung eines Gegenmittels beginnen können." Seine Stimme verriet nichts. Was waren sie doch beide für großartige Schauspieler.

„Ein Gegenmittel allein wird nicht reichen. Mir wäre eine Art Schutz lieber, der die Wirkung von vornherein schwächt."

„Praktischer wäre es, aber auch ungleich schwerer zu brauen."

„Dafür bist _du_ schließlich hier." Ihre Sticheleien förderten nur eine halbherzig gehobene Augenbraue zu Tage. Das war gut. Wenn er nichts sagen würde, würde auch sie nichts sagen.

* * *

Erste Annäherungsversuche mit Schwierigkeiten ^^. Im nächsten Kapitel wirds noch holpriger.

Schreibt mir doch bis dahin, wie ihr diese zwei fandet =)


	8. Wiederholung

**Deimos: **Es macht so viel Spaß, die Zwei streiten zu lassen, dass ich selbst noch nicht weiß, wer am Ende die Oberhand gewinnen wird ^^

**KathiIII:** Hm, vielleicht ist „grausam" nicht ganz das richtige Wort für Hermine. „Verzweifelt" trifft es meiner Meinung nach eher ;-) Viel Spaß noch mit den nächsten Kapiteln!

**NickTessFan:** Du hast ein Talent, die wesentlichen Aspekte auf den Punkt zu bringen :-) Ich finde deine Reviews immer sehr hilfreich, weil es mich in dem bestätigt, was die einzelnen Teile für ein Bild ergeben, danke dafür! Ich hoffe, die nächsten Kapitel fesseln dich auch =)

* * *

_Diesmal ein etwas längeres Kapitel. _

_Viel Spaß! _

* * *

**Wiederholung**

Das Klopfen an ihrer Tür ließ Hermine aufschrecken. Sie lag bäuchlings auf ihrem Bett, vor sich zur Abwechslung einen Muggelroman aufgeschlagen. Kurz überlegte sie, ihn unter das Kopfkissen zu schieben. Aber Snape würde der Titel ohnehin nichts sagen. Mehr für sich selbst zuckte sie die Schultern und rief ihn herein, was sie sogleich bereute. Da sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte, nochmal aufzustehen, hatte sie sich bereits umgezogen und außer einem Paar Hotpants und einem engen T-Shirt trug sie nichts. _Mist_.

„Du hast versprochen, Feuer zu machen." _Doppelmist_. Snapes seidige Stimme floss durch den Raum und schien ihn ganz auszufüllen. Hermine drehte sich zur Seite und versuchte hart, sich nicht auf die Lippe zu beißen, als sie ihn, wieder nur mit einer Schlafanzugshose bekleidet, in der Tür stehen sah. _Dreifachmist_.

„Muss das jetzt sein?" Snape ließ die Tür offen stehen und kam ins Zimmer.

„Nein, morgen reicht vollkommen." Wie konnte es sein, dass sie seinen Sarkasmus so real auf ihrer Haut spürte? Das Prickeln fuhr ihre Arme hinauf und kroch ihre Wirbelsäule hinab. Am Rand ihres Bettes blieb er stehen, und doch war er viel zu nah für ihren Geschmack.

„Wenn du nicht kommen möchtest, kannst du mir ja deinen Zauberstab leihen...", höhnte Snape, doch sein Amüsement war nur oberflächlich. Vielmehr war er darum bemüht, nicht wieder und wieder ihre Kurven mit seinen Augen nachzuzeichnen. Hermine war wirklich erwachsen geworden. Und jetzt gestikulierte sie gerade einladend in Richtung ihres Nachttisches. Natürlich wusste sie, welche Art von Anblick sie bieten musste, so verführerisch auf das Bett drappiert... Nachttisch. Er zwang sich nachzusehen und hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen.

„Bedien dich doch", flötete sie beinahe und das Lächeln stand ihr gut, auch wenn es irgendwie falsch war. Nein, er sollte wirklich nicht nach ihrem Zauberstab greifen. Wieder sah er sie an und Hermine strich sich das lange Haar nach hinten, das vorher ihren Busen überdeckt hatte. Das war keine gute Idee, sicher hatte sie etwas in der Hinterhand. Und ihr T-Shirt saß wirklich eng, konnte er einen Blick auf ihren Bauchnabel erhaschen? Seine Finger schlossen sich um das warme Holz – wie? – und Snape fühlte, wie er mit dem Rücken auf den Boden schlug. _Verdammt_.

Als er sich wieder auf die Beine gekämpft hatte, wusste sie, dass er verärgert war. Sollte sie deshalb auf ihren Spott verzichten?

„Bumm?", fragte sie amüsiert und richtete sich auf.

„Nicht witzig!" knurrte Snape als Antwort und rieb sich einen Ellenbogen.

„Aus meiner Perspektive aus schon."

„Schön, dass ich dich erheitern konnte. Was ist nun mit dem Feuer?" Ja, die Demütigung schmerzte und ganz sicher umfasste er den Bettpfosten viel zu fest, als er wieder vor ihr stand.

„Ich wollte dir nur zeigen" - _Perfekt_.

„Wenn du heute keine Lust hast, zu kuscheln hättest du es einfach sagen können." Oh ja, das war gut. So gut. Und ihr empörter Blick machte es nur noch köstlicher.

„Ich wollte nicht-" Hermine stoppte, als Snape zu ihr aufs Bett rutschte.

„Ich glaube, du weißt überhaupt nicht, was du willst." Gleich einer schnurrenden Katze rieb sich seine Stimme an ihr. Snape hätte niemals als attraktiv gegolten, aber er wusste, dass er eine gewisse Ausstrahlung besaß, an der viele Frauen nicht vorbeigehen konnten. Und Hermine war sicherlich eine von ihnen. Das konnte er an ihrer schnellen Atmung und den geröteten Wangen nur zu leicht erkennen.

„Und ob ich das weiß! Ich will, dass du verschwindest!" zischte sie und wich nach hinten zurück, als er auf allen Vieren näher kam. Snape richtete sich auf und blieb auf seinen angezogenen Beinen sitzen. Sein breites Grinsen offenbarte eine Reihe gerader weißer Zähne.

„Komm mit, mach Feuer und du bist mich los", gurrte er in verführerischer Tonlage und sah zufrieden, wie Hermine schlucken musste. Hastig griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab.

„Ich hoffe, das macht dich glücklich", bemerkte sie schnippisch, als die Flammen das Zimmer in einen hellen Schein tauchten. Aber als sie ihn ansah, war es wirklich, als seien die Schatten aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden.

„Wenn du brav bist, besorge ich dir ein paar Streichhölzer", sagte sie im Gehen, doch sie kam nicht weit. Bedrohlich hatte Snape sich zwischen ihr und der Tür postiert.

„Du fühlst dich so überlegen, nicht wahr Hermine? Dabei ist es nur die Ungleichheit dieser Situation, die dich in eine solche Lage versetzt." Er kam langsam näher und zwang sie rückwärts zu gehen, wenn sie ihn nicht berühren wollte. Es war immer noch überraschend, wie groß er tatsächlich war. Merkwürdigerweise fiel es ihr besonders auf, wenn er kein Hemd trug und sie die langen, sehnigen Muskeln unter seiner milchigen Haut sehen konnte.

„Du stehst da wo du bist durch deine eigenen Entscheidungen, Snape. Niemand hat dich zu irgendwas gezwungen." Okay, sein breites Lachen machte ihn wirklich unheimlich. Aber selbst als Hermine mit dem Rücken an das breite Bett stoß, hatte sie nichts zu befürchten. Er war machtlos gegen sie.

„In deiner Welt ist alles so einfach." Jetzt stand er direkt vor ihr und brachte es fertig so herablassend wie noch nie auf sie hinab zu sehen. Seine scharfen Züge wirkten im flackernden Licht seltsam gespenstisch auf die junge Frau.

„Es ist sehr einfach. Ich habe den Zauberstab und du machst, was dir befohlen wird, weil du dein Recht als Zauberer verwirkt hast. Kaltblütiger Mord hat manchmal diese Folgen."

„Ein Stab allein reicht nicht aus, um der dominante Part zu sein, Hermine."

„Der Hass hilft", schoss sie zurück und es gelang ihr, ihm einen überlegenen Blick zurück zu schicken. Mit einer verflucht schnellen Bewegung schaffte er es, sie auf sein Bett zu stoßen.

„Dein Hass ist nichts wert", höhnte er jetzt über ihr. „Ich kann sehen, dass er dich nicht erreicht. Nur ein oberflächliches Gefühl, nicht tief genug um dich wirklich zu beeinflussen."

„Ich würde es an deiner Stelle nicht provozieren." Ja, sie lag unter ihm, aber ein Wink ihres Zauberstabes würde ihn bis zum anderen Ende des Raumes katapultieren.

„Erst wenn dein Hass Teil von dir selbst geworden ist, wenn er mit dir denkt und fühlt, dann kannst du dir anmaßen mich verstehen zu wollen." Entgegen besseren Wissens legte sie eine Hand auf seine nackte Brust, um ihn auf Abstand zu halten. Wie erwartet entlockte sie ihm damit nur ein Schmunzeln. Er wollte ihre Berührung.

„Wen solltest du derart hassen, Severus? Sag mir einen, der dir Unrecht getan hat. Einen, der einen solchen Hass verdient hätte." Seine schwarzen Augen wurden noch dunkler als er sie musterte, aber er ließ sich weiter nichts anmerken.

„Ich erwarte nicht, dass du mich verstehen kannst." Sein Hohn wog ihn in falscher Sicherheit, aber Hermine wollte es wissen. Mit ihrer freien Hand umschlang sie seinen Nacken und zog ihn näher an sich heran, bis sich ihre Amulette auf ihrer Brust berührten.

„Weich nicht aus! Sag mir, wen könntest du derart hassen, wenn nicht dich selbst?"

In einem wütenden Aufschrei überwältigte Snape ihre Gegenwehr und pinnte Hermine hilflos unter ihm auf sein Bett, ihre Arme gefangen in seinem festen Griff. Die Wut in seinen Augen verschaffte ihr einen unangenehmen Stich.

„Wo ist deine Überlegenheit jetzt, Hexe?", zischte er in ihr Ohr und sie konnte seine krumme Nase fühlen, als er ihr Schlüsselbein nach fuhr. Die schwere Tagesdecke zur Hilfe nehmend zog er ihr den Zauberstab aus der Tasche und warf ihn vom Bett. Hermine kämpfte um ihr Lächeln, sie hatte sich überrumpeln lassen.

„Was willst du jetzt machen? Mir weh tun? Du wirst dir selbst viel größeren Schaden zufügen!" Selbst für Hermine klang ihre Stimme erstaunlich ruhig im Anbetracht ihrer Situation.

„Habe ich bisher den Eindruck gemacht, dass Schmerz etwas ist, das mich stört?" hauchte er ihr belustigt zu und diesmal war er so nah, dass sie die Spur seiner Worte auf ihren feuchten Lippen spüren konnte. Zum ersten Mal etwas verunsichert suchte sie seinen Blick und erschrak, als sie in seine schwarzen Augen sah. Halbherzig versuchte sie sich zu bewegen, aber sein Griff war wie Eisen und Hermine sah ein, dass sie ihm körperlich hoffnungslos unterlegen war.

„Wie fühlt es sich an, ausgeliefert zu sein?" Noch während er sprach spürte sie seine Hand, die langsam ihre Seite hinunterfuhr und auf ihrer Hüfte liegen blieb, die Fingerspitzen gerade so weit über dem Ende ihrer Hotpants, dass sie sie auf ihrer Haut fühlen konnte.

„Wenn du mich tötest, stirbst du auch." Endlich ein Gedanke der sie nicht beunruhigte. Er musste genauso viel bezahlen wie er von ihr nehmen wollte. Und wenn sie beide sterben würden, was machte es für einen Unterschied?

„Wer sagt, dass ich dich töten will? Es gibt so viele Arten, sich mit einer schönen Frau zu vergnügen." Endlich fand er das pure Entsetzen in ihren Zügen, auf das Snape es abgesehen hatte. Und er verstärkte es noch, als er eine Hand unter ihr enges Hemd schob. „Wehr dich ruhig, das macht es umso besser."

„Du bist widerlich. Lass mich los!" Nein, sie würde ihm nicht die Genugtuung verschaffen, verzweifelt zu strampeln und um Hilfe zu rufen. Vielleicht sollte sie auch das Reden einstellen, ihre Worte schienen ihn nur zu amüsieren. Der Bastard beugte sich tatsächlich zu ihr hinunter, um sie zu küssen.

Hermine biss ihn so fest in die Lippe wie sie konnte und augenblicklich hatte sie den metallischen Geschmack seines Blutes in ihrem Mund. Snape unterbrach seinen Kuss nicht und zwang seine Zunge in ihren Mund, während sein heißes Blut ihr süßes Kinn hinunter ran. Sie spürte es auf ihren Hals tropfen und der scharfe Geschmack löste Übelkeit in ihr aus. Snape dagegen schien es zu gefallen. Oder zumindest störte es ihn nicht, als er mit sanften Küssen auf ihre Wange und ihre Schulter sein Blut über ihre helle Haut verteilte. Irgendein verrückter Teil in ihr konnte nicht glauben, dass er ihr das wirklich antun wollte. _Natürlich würde er. _

„Bitte tu das nicht, Severus." Snape hielt tatsächlich inne, als sie ihn beim Vornamen nannte. Er sah in ihre flehenden braunen Augen und zögerte. Doch dann legte sich ein Schatten aus Gleichgültigkeit über sein Gesicht.

„Du hast eben schon bemerkt, dass es bereits zu spät für mich ist." Dieses Mal hatten seine Worte nichts von ihrer üblichen Geschmeidigkeit. Hohl und tonlos klangen sie in ihren Ohren.

„Und wenn ich mich geirrt habe? Du wirst es bereuen, wenn es vorbei ist." Sollte die Vernunft wirklich anschlagen?

„Aber dann habe ich wenigstens noch einmal eine Frau unter meinen Händen gespürt, bevor ich mein Leben aushauchen darf."

„Eine die dich nicht wollte?"

„Hermine, es gibt keine, die mich will. Schon lange nicht mehr." Und da war sie wieder, die Pein in seinen Augen, die ihrer eigenen beinahe bis aufs Haar zu gleichen schien. Und von irgendwoher kam das leise Versprechen, dass ihre Pein verschwinden würde, wenn sie es schaffte, ihn von seiner zu erlösen – und sei es auch nur für einen kurzen Moment.

Seine warme Hand legte sich wieder über ihren Bauch und liebkoste streichelnd ihre Haut, ohne jedoch etwas intimeres zu berühren. Hermine atmete seufzend aus und versuchte sich etwas zu entspannen. Es war lächerlich. Sie lag unter ihm und hatte doch Mitleid mit dem Bastard. Noch dazu kam, dass sich seine Nähe irgendwie gut anfühlte, ebenso wie seine neckenden Küsse unter ihrem Ohr. Hatte Snape es am Ende gar nicht auf eine Vergewaltigung abgesehen? Vielleicht war es nur seine verdrehte Art von Vorspiel, sie zu Tode zu erschrecken? Der Gedanke ließ sie grinsen, was er allerdings nicht sehen konnte. Und weil ihr irgendwie danach war, presste sie auch ihre Lippen auf seine Schulter, halb beißend halb knabbernd näherte sie sich ihrem Hals. Snape reagierte langsam und drehte sich so, dass er sie wieder auf den Mund küssen konnte, der kupferne Geschmack seines Blutes war nur noch eine vage Erinnerung. Als Hermine seinen Kuss erwiderte und ihren Körper gegen seinen schmiegte, ließ er los.

Das war Hermines Chance auf Flucht. Der Gedanke daran streifte sie, aber er schaffte es nicht an der Berührung vorbei, die sie umgab. Snapes Arme umschlangen sie und pressten ihren Körper noch fester gegen seinen. Sie wusste, wonach er strebte. Je stärker seine Nähe, desto betäubender wirkte sie auf ihren Schmerz. Und als er sie umschlungen hielt, so eng, dass sie ihre Lungen kaum noch mit Luft füllen konnte, kam sie das erste Mal seit langem wieder zu Atem. Wie eine Ertrinkende tauchte Hermine auf und rieb so viel nackte Haut an seinem Oberkörper, wie es ihr nur möglich war. Sie badete in seiner Wärme und in seinem Duft, ihre Haare ein einziges Durcheinander auf den Kissen um sie herum.

Snape ließ kurz los, um ihr das Hemd auszuziehen. Hermine reckte sich willig, je weniger Stoff zwischen ihnen war, desto besser. Bei dieser Gelegenheit verlor sie auch ihr kurzes Höschen, was sie völlig nackt auf seinem Bett zurück ließ. Für einige Sekunden hielt er inne und betrachtete die sündige Schönheit, die sich dort mit blutigen Flecken auf Wange, Hals und Brust unter ihm räkelte. Aber er konnte nicht sehr lange widerstehen, musste sie wieder fühlen.

Wie ein Raubtier stürzte er sich auf Hermine, seine Hände überall und sein Mund über ihre Brustwarze gepresst, bis sie vor Erregung aufschrie. Keiner von ihnen wollte es sanft angehen und Hermine schmückte seine Schulter mit roten Malen, während sich ihre Hände in seinen Rücken krallten. Mit jedem Biss in ihre perfekten runden Brüste spürte er die Intensität ihres Schmerzes an sich selbst, sein Amulett ein andauerndes Leuchten gegen seine blasse Haut.

Hermine merkte, wie er kurz inne hielt, um auch seine eigene Hose loszuwerden. In einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung beugte er sich über sie, zielsicher zwischen ihren Beinen und stieß in voller Länge in sie. Und sie schrie, mehr aus Schreck ihn gleich so vollständig in sich zu spüren, doch ihr letzter Sex war schon eine Weile her und Snape war nicht im geringsten vorsichtig. Sofort verfiel er in einen schnellen Rhythmus und zog ihre Arme über ihren Kopf, um sich darauf abzustützen. Wieder völlig bewegungsunfähig blieb Hermine wenig übrig, als ihm ihre Hüfte entgegenzurecken. Mittlerweile konnte sie spüren, wie ihre eigene Nässe ihre Schenkel hinunter lief. Dann beugte er sich für einen langen Kuss zu ihr hinunter, was sie völlig atemlos zurück ließ.

Eine sanfte Bewegung zur Seite verriet ihr, dass er die Stellung wechseln wollte. Diesmal verpasste Hermine ihre Chance nicht und schaffte es, sich selbst nach oben zu befördern. Sie wollte endlich auch an der Reihe sein und wusste, dass er es nicht mögen würde, wenn sie auf ihm saß.

„Bleib liegen oder ich gehe", keuchte sie ihm zu und drückte seine Schultern zurück aufs Bett. Und sein Blick war tatsächlich so gierig, dass er nichts weiter unternahm. Geübt rutschte sie auf ihm in die richtige Position und ließ seinen steifen Penis in sich gleiten. Snape konnte ein langes Stöhnen nicht verhindern, als er wieder völlig in ihre Hitze eintauchen konnte. Und was auch immer sie da tat, Hermine wusste, wie es funktionierte. Ihre geschickten Hüftbewegungen vervielfachten die Reibung und ihre glitschige Scham rieb über seinen Bauch. Sie wusste genau, dass sie nicht lange brauchen würde, um ihn dieser Position zu kommen. Und da sie sich nicht sicher war, dass Snape auf ihre Lust Rücksicht nehmen würde, wollte sie das zuerst erledigen.

Das bekannte Krampfen ihrer Muskeln setzte ein und Hermine warf ihren Kopf nach hinten, als das Ziehen in ihrer Scham zunahm. Noch schneller ritt sie auf ihm, noch stärker rieb sie sich an ihm, seine Hände fest in ihre Hüfte gekrallt. Dann endlich entlud sich alle Spannung in einem spitzen Schrei und sie ließ sich ganz fallen. Völlig atemlos lag sie auf Snapes Brust, der ihr nur eine kurze Pause gönnte. Bestimmt schob er sie von sich und ließ sie liegen, um sich hinter ihr zu postieren. Eigentlich hasste sie es, ohne Verschnaufpause weiter penetriert zu werden, nachdem sich alles entspannt hatte, doch Snape würde nicht warten. Und so kämpfte sie sich mühsam auf ihre wackeligen Knie, um den Winkel für sich etwas angenehmer zu machen. Glücklicherweise brauchte auch Snape nicht mehr lange und mit einem kehligen Stöhnen kam er hinter ihr und ließ sich ebenfalls nach vorne sinken. Seine heftig atmende Brust war nass vor Schweiß und klebte an ihrem Rücken. Ohne aus ihr zu rutschen nahm er sie in den Arm, die Augen bereits geschlossen. Hermine war ihm schon voraus, nur noch Wärme umgab sie, bis es dunkel wurde.

* * *

_Ich bin gespannt, was ihr denkt! _


	9. Problemlösung

**Twofacemirror: **Vielleicht hatte ich es ein wenig eilig, die Beiden ins Bett zu kriegen ^^ Wer will es mir verübeln? Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass jetzt alles Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen ist ;-)

**NickTessFan: **Du machst mich baff. Nicht nur, dass du alles so schön auf den Punkt bringen kannst, du durchblickst auch jede einzelne Szene. Inzwischen juckt es mich, mal eine unvorhersehbare (und völlig schwachsinnige) Wendung einzubauen, nur um dich zu überraschen ;-) Nein, Quatsch. Obwohl es mich schon ein bisschen gruselt, dass deine Reviews so sehr mit meinen Notizen zu den Kapiteln übereinstimmen *lach*

* * *

_Bin dank ausschweifender Arbeit nicht früher zum Upload gekommen *sorry*_

_Aber jetzt gehts weiter! Viel Spaß ;-)_

* * *

**Problemlösung**

Wieder wachte sie als erste auf, wieder ohne ihren Zauberstab und wieder in seinen Armen. Das wurde allmählich zur schlechten Angewohnheit. Hermine strengte sich an, doch ihr träges Hirn setzte die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht nur zäh wieder zusammen. Jedes neue Bild, das langsam vor ihrem inneren Auge auftauchte und verschwand, verwandelte die Wärme seiner Berührung in ein unangenehmes Brennen. Was ihr in der Nacht noch so erstrebenswert erschien, konnte sie bei Tag nicht länger ertragen. Erst, als sie von ihm wegrutschte und sich auf die Suche nach ihren wenigen Kleidern begab, fühlte sie sich etwas besser. Ohne ihn zu wecken stahl sie sich davon mit dem dringenden Bedürfnis nach einer langen Dusche.

Ihr eigener Anblick erschreckte Hermine im ersten Moment so sehr, dass sie ihre Kleidung fallen ließ. Der Badezimmerspiegel zeigte sie zerzaust, mit blauen Flecken und blutverschmiert. Um ihre schlanken Handgelenke zog sich eine einzige Prellung und erst jetzt wurde sie sich der dumpfen Schmerzen bewusst, die ihre stürmische Nacht hinterlassen hatte. Selbst der große Schritt in die Badewanne kostete ihren steifen Körper einige Überwindung.

Das heiße Wasser tat unendlich gut, als es sie umspülte, auch wenn es in vielen kleinen Kratzern brannte. Aber Schmerz war gut, Schmerz bedeutete Leben. Und als sie den Kopf unter die Schaumberge tauchte, wunderte sie sich, ob sie ihm anbieten sollte, seine Wunden zu heilen. H_ey, willst du meine Bisswunden von gestern Nacht behalten oder darf ich …?_ Spitze. Vielleicht sollte sie ihre Wunden auch dort lassen wo sie waren. Immerhin waren sie eine deutliche Warnung.

Aus der Kommode neben ihrem Bett zog sie für heute einen hochgeschlossenen Pullover, den sie sonst nur selten trug, da seine Ärmel einen Tick zu lang waren. Doch für heute war er genau richtig, stellte sie befriedigt fest, als sie sich im Spiegel betrachtete. Er verdeckte die Wunden an ihren Handgelenken und ließ auch sonst nichts erkennen. Und während Hermine sich selbst anstarrte, tauchte ihr Gehirn wieder in die letzte Nacht ein, brachte seine Berührung wieder auf ihre Haut, bis sie sich heftig schüttelte. Er war in ihr gewesen und sie hatte es genossen. Wie konnte das überhaupt möglich sein?

Fast hätte sie auf das Frühstück verzichtet, doch ein Teil von ihr hoffte, die Übelkeit vielleicht mit einem Marmeladentoast verdrängen zu können. Vielleicht half schon eine Tasse Kaffee. Snape saß bereits am Tisch, als sie durch die Tür trat. Er hatte ihr schon eine Tasse auf die andere Seite des Tisches gestellt. Hermine zögerte, versunken in einen inneren Kampf, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war, sich zu ihm an den Tisch zu setzen.

„Wenn du nicht kommst, ist der Kaffee zu kalt." Snapes barsche Worte ließen sie die Augen rollen. Was sollte auch anders sein, heute? Selbst als sie sich setzte, beachtete er sie kaum und blätterte nur von Zeit zu Zeit den Tagespropheten um. Angestachelt vom starken Kaffee verteilte sie jetzt doch einen Löffel Himbeermarmelade auf einer Scheibe Brot und biss hinein.

„Du willst hoffentlich nicht damit ins Labor."

„Was?" Beinahe hatte sie seine Anwesenheit verdrängt.

„Dein Pullover." Sie folgte seinem missbilligenden Blick zu den langen Ärmeln. „Ich dachte, du hättest zumindest etwas bei mir im Unterricht gelernt."

„Was ich trage, geht dich überhaupt nichts an, Snape", erwiderte Hermine bissig und aß den Rest des Brotes auf. Ihr Magen fühlte sich schon viel besser. Sollte er doch zur Hölle fahren mit seinen Sicherheitsvorschriften.

Mit geübtem Blick kontrollierte Snape die einzelnen Reagenzgläser, die in einer perfekten Reihe auf dem schweren Holztisch standen. Er hatte mit ihrer Hilfe bereits einen Großteil der ursprünglichen Zutaten identifizieren können. Und wenn sie wussten, was enthalten war, sollte er ein Gegenmittel zusammenstellen können. Das zumindest war der Plan.

Hermine beobachtete ihn, wie er sich vorbeugte und seine krumme Nase über eines der Gläser hielt. Sein langes Haar fiel nach vorn und verdeckte einen Teil seines Gesichts. Aber sie konnte spüren, dass der Inhalt ihn nicht zufrieden stellte. Endlich ließ er davon ab und sah sie verärgert an. Augenblicklich machte ihr Magen einen unglücklichen Hüpfer. Warum fühlte sie sich immer noch wie die dumme Schülerin unter seinem schwarzen Blick?

„Ungeachtet deiner Talentlosigkeit im Bezug auf Tränke, hatte ich zumindest gehofft, du wärst fähig einfachste Anweisungen zu beachten." Seine Stimme hallte scharf von den Steinwänden wider. In seinem leisen Echo wog die Verachtung darin doppelt schwer.

„Was soll ich gemacht haben?" Hermine begab sich in Verteidungsposition. _Er kann dir nichts, er ist dein Gefangener. Scheiße, er war immer noch Snape. _

„Auf wie viel Grad hast du das Extrakt erhitzt, nachdem ich es dir geben habe?" Sie brauchte nur kurz in ihrer Erinnerung zu forschen. Sechzig Grad hatte er ihr gestern Abend gesagt. Und sie hatte es genau so gemacht.

„Sechzig. Was ist denn falsch damit?"

„Und wie lange hatte es diese Temperatur?" fragte er, ohne dass seine Worte etwas von ihrer Schärfe verloren. Wieder ein kurzer Ausflug in ihre Erinnerung. Er hatte neben dem großen Kessel gestanden und sie hochmütig angeschaut, etwas über Extraktion im Zusammenhang mit Temperaturschwankungen doziert, Wissen über das sie schon im dritten Jahr verfügt hatte. Was hatte sie getan? Den Standardzauber für die Temperatur gesprochen, bevor sie den Keller verlassen hatte.

„Ich habe es konstant gehalten!" empörte sie sich nun, da sie sicher war, nichts verpatzt zu haben. Snape umrundete den Tisch und kam auf sie zu. Heute trug er zum ersten Mal wieder seine schwarze Robe über Hemd und Hose, zugeknöpft bis zum Hals und bis zu den Handgelenken.

„Wenn du schon nichts davon verstehst, solltest du wenigstens zuhören!" zischte er jetzt direkt vor ihr. „Zwanzig Minuten, habe ich gesagt! Keinesfalls länger, sonst zersetzt sich dieses spezielle Extrakt!" Hermine schluckte, für einen Moment wollte sie tatsächlich den Kopf schuldbewusst senken. Doch dann besann sie sich anders.

„Wenn du nicht neunzig Prozent deiner Worte dafür verschwenden würdest, mir zu erklären wie unnütz ich bin, hätte ich dir vielleicht besser zugehört!" Ihre Finger schlossen sich um den Saum ihres Hemdes.

„Und wenn du mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf die eigentliche Arbeit richten würdest, anstatt in die Luft zu starren, oder mir beim Arbeiten zuzusehen, wären meine Ermahnung gar nicht nötig!" Die ölige Schwere seiner Stimme fühlte sich wie das Brennen einer Ohrfeige auf ihrer Haut an. Hermine schluckte ihren Ekel bitter hinunter, bevor sie antwortete.

„Pass auf, was du dir erlaubst. Du hast hier nicht das Sagen." Ihre ruhig ausgesprochene Drohung schien ihn nicht zu stören.

„Eigentlich sollte es dich mehr stören als mich, dass wir einen ganzen Tag Arbeit verloren haben. Was meinst du, wie viele deiner _Freunde_ müssen dafür sterben?" Snapes Spott fühlte sich keinen Deut besser an als seine Missbilligung.

„Zumindest interessiert es mich, dass Menschen sterben. Für wen hast du dich jemals interessiert? Selbst der Mann, der dich jahrelang verteidigt hat, scheint dir am Ende scheiß egal gewesen zu sein!"

„Sprich nicht von Dingen, die du nicht verstehst!" schnappte er und stand in voller Größe viel zu nah vor ihr, die Augenbrauen drohend zusammengezogen.

„Sonst was, Snape?" Hermine hielt ihren Zauberstab fest in ihrer Hand. _Shame on you if you fool me once... _

„Du bist eine lausige Bewacherin, Hermine. Wenn ich dir etwas hätte antun wollen..."

„Mit welchem Ergebnis, Snape? Willst du, dass man uns beide tot in diesem verdammten Keller findet?" Kurz fuhr ein Ausdruck der Ungläubigkeit über sein Gesicht, dann drehte sich Snape weg. Die Hände auf den Holztisch gestützt, rang er um Fassung.

„Du hast nichts verstanden, du dummes Mädchen", presste er hervor, ohne sie anzusehen. „Jeder Todesser hätte dich getötet, als du gestern schutzlos auf dem Bett lagst! Was ist die Alternative? In Gefangenschaft verbleiben und dem Dunklen Lord schaden, indem man dir Wissen zur Verfügung stellt? Der Seite des Lichts?" Hermine fröstelte bei seinem Worten. „Dein schönes Schmuckstück ist wertlos! Und wenn du an deinem Leben hängen würdest, sollte dir das eine Heidenangst einjagen!" Unbewusst war ihre linke Hand nach oben gewandert und hatte das Amulett umschlossen, das frei über ihrem Pullover hing. Wenn das stimmte, warum half er ihr dann? Warum hatte er sie nicht getötet, als sich die Chance bot?

Kalte Finger schlossen sich um ihren freien Arm. Hermine keuchte überrascht auf, versuchte nach hinten auszuweichen, aber sein Griff war wie aus Eisen. Wie hatte er sie schon wieder überrumpeln können? Snape blickte gelangweilt auf ihren erhobenen Zauberstab.

„Schlag die Ärmel um! Wenn du einen weiteren Trank verdirbst, weil du deine Kleidung in was weiß ich tauchst, werde ich dir deinen Hintern versohlen, bis du nicht mehr sitzen kannst!" Voll Schreck beobachtete sie, wie er ihren Ärmel nach oben schob und ihre Blutergüsse enthüllte. In seiner Überraschung konnte sie ihm ihren Arm endlich entreißen. Aber er fing sich schnell wieder.

„Warst du so begeistert von unserer Nacht, dass du ein Andenken behalten wolltest?" Das war zu viel. Der grollende Spott in seiner Stimme wurde unerträglich für Hermine. Ohne genau überlegt zu haben, was sie tat, katapultierte sie ihn mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes an die nächste Kellerwand. Keuchend rutschte er daran zu Boden. Aber Hermine gönnte ihm keine Pause. Feste Seile schlangen sich um seine Arme und zogen ihn wieder in eine aufrechte Haltung.

„Du elender Mistkerl. Ich habe die Blutergüsse, damit ich meine Dummheit nicht noch einmal wiederhole!" Hermine baute sich vor ihm auf und genoss den Ärger in seinen Augen. Die Demütigung schmeckte ihm nicht. „Ich habe es endgültig satt, dass du dich über mich lustig machst."

Langsam fing sich Snape wieder und meisterte selbst in seiner gefesselten Form ein unbeeindrucktes Schulterzucken. „Ich sehe nicht, was du dagegen unternehmen könntest." Hermine lächelte leicht, als ihre Zauberstabsspitze seine Brust berührte.

„Ich bin kein Gefängniswärter. Ich habe verstanden, dass dich der Schmerz nicht stört. Aber ich weiß, dass du es nicht ertragen kannst, wenn ich deinen Stolz verletze. Hast du eine Vorstellung von all den Demütigungen, die ich dir antun könnte? Kein Todesser würde jemals daran denken, weil es nicht schmerzhaft ist, aber dir, Snape, dir wird es richtig weh tun."

Nur kurz verlor sein Gesichtsausdruck die übliche Sicherheit. Schließlich brachte er sogar ein neues verachtendes Grinsen zustande. „Wenn du etwas noch schlechter kannst als Tränke zu brauen, dann ist es Foltern. Vielleicht schaffst du es, mir jetzt weh zu tun, aber heute Abend wirst du dich wieder in mein Bett schleichen." Sein erbarmungsloses Lachen überschüttete sie wie eiskaltes Wasser. Allein dafür hatte er sich einen „Crucio" verdient!

Hermine sprach den Fluch aus, ohne zu zögern und sah zu, wie Snape sich in seinen Fesseln aufbäumte. Doch der Schmerz erreichte seinen Stolz nicht, und als sie den Fluch von ihm nahm, konnte sie sehen, dass er gewonnen hatte. Sie könnte ihn den ganzen Tag auf diese Art foltern, ohne seine Überlegenheit anzutasten.

Keuchend stieß Snape die Luft aus und hob langsam den Kopf. Das Grinsen war wieder da, starr, als sei es in sein Gesicht gemeißelt. Und Hermine überkam der Drang vor Frust zu schreien. Stattdessen drehte sie sich auf dem Fuß um und ließ ihn an der Kellerwand hängen.

* * *

_Einnen Penny für eure Gedanken?_

_(btw. Habe kürzlich "Nunc Dimittis" von Roald Dahl gelesen (mal wieder ^^), in welcher dieser Ausdruck vorkommt. Im wirklichen Leben benutzt sowas keiner mehr, oder? Die Story ist jedenfalls Klasse, wer die erwachsenen(!) Kurzgeschichten von ihm noch nicht kennt, dem kann ich sie nur ans Herz legen)_


	10. Verrat

**KathiIII: **Hm, schlau ist das Spiel, das die beiden spielen, sicherlich nicht. Beide haben schwierige Zeiten durchgestanden und die Emotionen, die sie verknüpfen sind weder einfach noch schön. Trotzdem sind sie gezwungen, zusammen zu arbeiten, das führt natürlich zu Auseinandersetzungen und einem Haufen irrationaler Entscheidungen. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass die kommenden Chapter „vernünftiger" sein werden, wünsche dir aber trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen ;-)

**AnnaMa424:** Vielleicht bringt dieses Kapitel etwas mehr Licht ins Dunkel :-)

**NickTessFan:** Immer noch mit Durchblick ;-) Beim Hochladen des neuen Kapitels ist mir aufgefallen, dass ich diese beiden vielleicht besser zusammen online gestellt hätte. Alleine ist das vorherige etwas unvollständig und die Auseinandersetzung kommt erst hier zu einem Abschluss. Ich hoffe, es gefällt =)

**Sirisa: **Danke für dein Live-Feedback. Ich saß am Computer und konnte anhand der Mails verfolgen, wie du dich durch die Kapitel gelesen hast ^^ Viel Spaß noch mit der weiteren Geschichte!

**Twofacemirror: **Vielen Dank für dein Lob! Und für deine Nachsicht beim Upload ;-) Hatte diese Woche in der Tat keine Zeit für ein zweites Update. Ich gelobe aber Besserung =)

* * *

_Gestern habe ich (während einer sehr schlaflosen Nacht) beschlossen, wie die Geschichte enden wird. Es steht zwar noch nicht fertig auf dem "Papier", aber die Grundzüge der Handlung sind klar. Nach den gespaltenen Meinungen wegen des traurigen Endes der letzten Geschichte kam ich auf die Idee, dieses Mal ein alternatives Ende zu schreiben. Ihr habt dann die Auswahl zwischen zwei möglichen Handlungsverläufen im letzten Kapitel. Was haltet ihr von der Idee? Wollt ihr sowas? Oder reicht euch ein Ende, das dann entweder gut oder schlecht ausgeht? (Ob HappyEnd oder nicht werde in diesem Fall allerdings ich alleine entscheiden *muhaha* ;-) ) Ihr könnt mir ja in den Kommentaren mal ein kleines Stimmungsbild hinterlassen!_

_Euer_

_HonigHuhn_

* * *

**Verrat**

Hermine stoppte zuerst in der Küche, um sich eine weitere Tasse Kaffee zu machen. Seltsam, jetzt da Snape gefesselt im Labor hing, fühlte sie sich eigenartig frei. Doch so gerne sie ihn dort auch gelassen hätte, sie musste eine andere Lösung finden. Seine Mitarbeit war zu wichtig, das Gegenmittel wurde zu dringend gebraucht, um auf seine Spiele einzugehen. Und nach dem was sie in seiner Zelle gesehen hatte, könnte sie ihn verdammt lange dort hängen lassen, ehe sich irgendetwas an seiner Art verändern würde. Was Hermine brauchte, war eine verwundbare Stelle an ihm, etwas das ihm Angst machte. Allein der Gedanke war Irrsinn! Was zur Hölle sollte einem Severus Snape Angst machen?

Nachdenklich schob Hermine die Tür auf und zögerte. Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, etwas Verbotenes zu tun, als sie endlich eintrat und seine Privatsphäre verletzte. In Gedanken war sie alle vergangenen Schulstunden durch gegangen, jede Erinnerung, die Snape beinhaltete, auf der Suche nach einem Moment in dem er die Fassung verloren hatte. Aber sie fand nichts, was sie zufrieden gestellt hätte. Kleinere Wutausbrüche, vielleicht auch einige große, doch hatte er jemals richtig die Fassung verloren? So wie sie schon mehrere Male, seitdem er mit ihr arbeitete? Das war verdammt ungerecht, dachte sie und ließ sich auf sein sorgfältig gemachtes Bett sinken. Was tat sie hier eigentlich? Snape würde wohl kaum ein Tagebuch in seinem Raum verstecken, mit den schrecklichsten Kindheitserinnerungen. Nein, dieses Wissen befand sich nur in seinem Kopf, dem einzigen Ort, der immer noch nur ihm allein gehörte. Und zu dem sie nie Zutritt erlangen würde. Sie konnte ihn foltern, quälen, bluten lassen, aber in seinen Geist würde sie niemals eindringen können. Bei dem Versuch, Legilimentik bei ihm anzuwenden, würde sie sich nur blamieren. _Noch weiter blamieren... _

Schließlich war Hermine doch aufgestanden und hatte mehrere Runden durch den Raum gedreht. Die Bücher in den Regalen waren genau das, was sie zu sein vorgaben: Gewöhnliche Bücher. Pedantisch hatte sie jedes einzelne herausgezogen und aufgeschlagen. Sein Buchgeschmack hatte sie etwas überrascht. War Snape ein Mann, der an verregneten Samstagnachmittagen mit einer Tasse Tee am Fenster saß und in Muggelklassikern schmökerte? Unter dem Bett versteckte er wie erwartet keine Geheimnisse. Und sein Kleiderschrank war so erbärmlich einseitig, dass sie ihn höchstens damit aufziehen konnte, viermal die gleiche Hose zu besitzen. Allesamt in schwarz. Es musste etwas geben, eine Achillesferse. _Und was sollte das sein, Hermine?_

„Das, was ihm so furchtbare Angst gemacht hat. Die Ursache für das Leid in seinen Augen", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin und sah sich noch mal um. Aber Snape hatte viele schreckliche Dinge erlebt, welches davon hatte ihn so verschrecken können? Und bei all der Grausamkeit, die er erfahren und verbreitet hatte, wollte sie es wirklich wissen?

Hermine war ein impulsiver Mensch. Snape wusste das, als er im Keller darauf wartete, dass sie zurück kam und ihn befreite. Und als sie tatsächlich auftauchte, sah er, dass ihre Wut bereits verraucht war. Stattdessen trug sie einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck zur Schau, während sie sich wie in Zeitlupe auf den hohen Arbeitstisch setzte und die Beine unterschlug.

„Ist dir der Crucio zu langweilig geworden? Musstest du andere Flüche nachschlagen?"

Hermine ignorierte seinen herausfordernden Tonfall. „Ich kenne genug andere Flüche. Aber keiner davon würde etwas bewirkten, was nicht auch der Crucio bewerkstelligen sollte."

„Heißt das, dass ich keine dilettantische Folter mehr ertragen muss?" Ihr mildes Lächeln verwirrte ihn.

„Bei dir wäre jede Folter dilettantisch."

„Weil es dir nicht gelingt, ist es unmöglich?" Snape ließ ein leises Schnauben hören.

„Oh, also gab es eine Folter die dich berührt hat?" Hermine hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Wann sollte das gewesen sein?"

Snape erwiderte ihr Lächeln freundlich. „Jede einzelne Schulstunde, die ich mit der unverbesserlichen Besserwisserin Granger verbringen musste." Er hing in Seilen an der Wand und verspottete sie. Hermine ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Sie konnte ihn nicht verletzen. Aber vielleicht würde er einen Handel mit ihr eingehen?

„Was willst du, damit du aufhörst, mich und meine Arbeit zu verspotten?" Ein Funken Hoffnung keimte auf, als sie Snape tatsächlich überlegen sah. Endlich schien er zur Vernunft gekommen zu sein.

„Dich. Nackt. Mit allen Vieren an mein Bett gefesselt."

„Und dann würdest du was mit mir machen?" Wie zum Teufel konnte sein Lachen noch dreckiger werden?

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du das hören möchtest." Seine tiefe Stimme schwang noch immer durch den Raum, als Hermine behutsam vom Tisch rutschte und näher kam. Snapes schwarze Augen stachen wie Pfeile durch sie hindurch, aber sie ließ es sich nicht anmerken.

„Was solltest du schon tun, was du nicht gestern Nacht schon hättest tun können?" Obwohl sie es nicht wollte, legte sie ihm die Hand auf die Brust. Er sah sie stumm an, die Lippen zu einem festen Strich gepresst. „Das ergibt keinen Sinn. Jeder Todesser hätte mich getötet, das waren deine Worte. Aber du nicht. Bist du kein Todesser?"

„Vielleicht nur kein sehr guter", warf er trocken ein und kämpfte um den höhnischen Gesichtsausdruck, den er zur Schau tragen wollte.

„Dann sag mir, was würdest du mit mir tun, wenn ich nackt auf deinem Bett liege? Gefesselt? Wehrlos?" Für die letzten Worte stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um sie ihm zuhauchen zu können. So sehr Hermine es hasste, aber ihre Hand auf seiner samtenen Robe verunsicherte sie.

„Mach mich los, wenn du es wissen möchtest." Snape stieg eindeutig auf ihr Spiel ein, seine wenigen Worte beinahe ein Schnurren an ihrem Ohr.

„Sag mir warum du mir nichts getan hast, dann darfst du die Arme wieder runter nehmen." Sein schnelles Zucken mit dem Kopf ließ sie abrupt zurückweichen.

„Lass das!" Von der Katze zur Schlange in weniger als dreißig Sekunden.

„Was soll ich lassen?" Seine plötzliche Stimmungsänderung verwirrte sie.

„Meine gute Seite zu suchen! Du hast bereits eine Meinung über mich, Hermine. Ich bin böse, hinterhältig, gefährlich. Ich habe Dumbledore ermordet. Du solltest mich hassen", zischte er und zog das erste Mal an seinen Fesseln, die ihn jedoch unnachgiebig an der Wand hielten.

„Warum hilfst du mir dann?" Er konnte das Misstrauen in ihren Augen lesen, und es gefiel ihm gar nicht.

„Alles was ich tue, geschieht aus selbstsüchtigen Motiven. Du hast mich aus der Zelle geholt. Und wenn wir fertig sind, wirst du mich befreien."

„Ich lasse dich nicht frei!" unterbrach sie ihn scharf. Snape antwortete mit einem genervten Stöhnen.

„Das meinte ich nicht." Wieder dieser ungläubige Blick von ihr.

„Du bist bereit einen Handel abzuschließen, wenn ich verspreche dich zu töten?"

„Gib mir dein Wort und ich kooperiere."

„Das tust du bereits", erinnerte sie ihn. Wenn sie nur wüsste, wie nahe ihre altklugen Bemerkungen einer Folter kamen...

„Sag mir was du willst und du bekommst es."

„Respekt." Wieder schnaubte er leise, um seine Verachtung kund zu tun. „Aber ich dachte mir schon, dass du dem nicht zustimmen würdest. Ebenso wie ich mich niemals bereit erklären würde, dich zu töten, Snape." Hermine lehnte sich selbstsicher an den Tisch und genoss sein verzweifeltes Ringen um Fassung.

„Warum nicht? Du hast bereits einen unverzeihlichen Fluch angewandt. Und ich habe deinen Mentor getötet!"

„Hör endlich auf das zu erwähnen!"

„Dann versprich es mir!" Zum ersten Mal hatte auch er die Stimme erhoben.

„Nein." Dieses dickköpfige, dumme Mädchen. Sie schüttelte so heftig den Kopf, dass ihre Locken flogen.

„Warum?" Bei Merlin, er musste sie einfach überzeugen. Mühsam formte er aus dem zornigen Ausruf eine Bitte: „Warum?"

„Wenn es für mich keinen Weg raus gibt, warum sollte ich dir diesen Gefallen tun?" Was redete sie da nur? Sie würde ihn noch um den letzten Funken Verstand bringen.

„Du hast dich selbst um dein Druckmittel gebracht. Du hilfst mir, obwohl ich dir nicht das gebe, was du möchtest. Du tötest mich nicht, versuchst nicht zu fliehen. Was ist dein großer Plan? Glaubst du dein Lord wird kommen und dich befreien?"

„Wohl kaum."

„Dann sag mir bei Merlin nochmal was das soll!" All die Gelassenheit an die sie sich bisher geklammert hatte, war auf einmal wie weggeblasen. „Wie soll ich dich frei herumlaufen lassen, wenn ich keine Ahnung habe, wann du mir endlich ein Messer zwischen die Rippen stößt?"

„Vielleicht solltest du das nicht. Aber wenn du willst, dass ich dir mit dem Trank helfe, hast du wohl keine Wahl. Es sei denn du willst, dass ich dir von hier drüben Anweisungen gebe."

„Das ist nicht lustig!" Snape lachte trotzdem. Es waren dunkle, bellende Laute, die von den Wänden widerhallten.

„Jetzt lass mich frei, damit ich den Extrakt nochmal herstellen kann." Nein, am liebsten würde sie ihn hier bis zum jüngsten Tag schmoren lassen. Aber die Herstellung des Gegenmittels eilte. Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs verschwanden die Seile und Snape nahm endlich die Arme nach unten. Als sei nichts geschehen machte er sich wieder an die Arbeit. Hermine konnte es nicht fassen. Sie hatte ihn gefesselt und gequält, aber an ihm schienen diese Dinge abzuperlen wie Wasser. Zumindest tagsüber...

* * *

_Vergesst nicht, eure Meinung kundzutun! _


	11. Unverständnis

**Alexielxsama: **Keine Angst, ich erschieße dich nicht ^^ Ich gebe dir im Gegenteil sogar Recht: Mir ist es auch viel lieber, wenn eine FF bereits abgeschlossen ist. Und deine Argumente machen absolut Sinn. Ich kann nur in diesem Fall nichts mehr daran ändern. Entweder ich lade alles hoch und ihr müsst laaaaange warten, oder ich mache es wie bisher häppchenweise. Das hat für mich den Vorteil, dass ich eure Meinungen für jedes Chapter zu hören bekomme und nicht nur alle fünf Kapitel ;-) In meiner nächsten FF werde ich es wahrscheinlich wie bei Fünf Nächte machen und immer im Dreierpack hochladen. Das ist dann inhaltlich darauf abgestimmt :-)

**KathiIII:** Ein Happy-End Fan, was? ;-) Ich gebe mir alle Mühe, das Ende nicht zu billig zu machen =)

**AnnaMa424:** Gar nicht schlecht geraten! Wir wissen ja, dass die beiden Nachts nicht immer so vernünftig miteinander umgehen ;-)

**NickTessFan:** Juhu! Verwirrung! =) Noch ein Happy-End Fan. Vielleicht schreibe ich zwei Enden, verrate aber nicht, welches welches ist? *muhaha*

**twofacemirror:** Danke für deine Gedanken. Das Bild wird später noch eine Rolle spielen ;-)

**ZauBaerin: **Danke für deine Review :-) Das Bild in der Schublade ist eigentlich ein offenes Geheimnis. So viele Frauen gab es ja in Snapes Leben nicht. Will nicht spoilern, falls du den letzten Band noch nicht gelesen hast.

**Sus:** Vielen Dank für dein Lob! Ich hoffe, dir gefallen auch die restlichen Kapitel ;-)

* * *

_Sorry für den langen Abstand der Updates. Aber das Schreiben fiel mir schwer in den letzten Tagen. Heute war es zum ersten Mal wieder besser und ich habe einige Seiten geschafft. Das Ende nimmt langsam Form an :-) Dieses Mal gibts ein etwas längeres Kapitel für euch, ich hoffe, es gefällt!_

_Euer_

_HonigHuhn_

* * *

**Unverständnis**

Wie sie es hasste, wenn er sie am Arm packte. „Schlag dir endlich die Ärmel um!" knurrte er ihr zu und ließ sie los, bevor sie sich wehren konnte. Verstimmt krempelte sie tatsächlich den Stoff hoch und entblößte ihre blaugrünen Blutergüsse. Zu ihrer Begeisterung trug Snape exakt dieselben Wunden zur Schau. Wie sollte es auch anders sein, immerhin sorgte ihr Amulett für biblische Gerechtigkeit: Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn.

Die kurze Auszeit an der Kellerwand half zumindest vorläufig. Hermine und Snape beendeten den Arbeitstag ohne weitere Zwischenfälle und trennten sich nach dem Abendessen wortlos. Hermine zog sich in die Bibliothek zurück und haderte noch mit sich selbst, ob sie auf dem Weg ins Bett bei ihm vorbeigehen und das Kaminfeuer entzünden sollte, so wie sie es die letzten zwei Abende getan hatte. _Und dann war sie mit ihm im Bett gelandet._ Trotzdem, für seine Verhältnisse war Snape wirklich umgänglich gewesen. Das sollte nicht bestraft werden. Zumindest redete sie sich selbst genau diese Worte zu, als sie die Treppe nach oben stieg und schließlich gegen seine Tür klopfte. Aber der Empfang war alles andere als freundlich.

Snape saß in einem dunklen Sessel in der Nähe der Fenster. Er hatte sich die finsterste Ecke im ganzen Raum ausgesucht, um in die Leere zu starren, und Hermine brauchte einen Moment, ehe sie ihn im Schatten erkannt hatte.

„Du hast meine Sachen durchsucht." Seine raue Stimme klang wie aus dem Off. Woher wusste er das? Sie hatte alles sorgfältig zurückgestellt.

„Komm rein und mach die Tür zu." Fantastisch, wieder hatte sie ihm gehorcht. Was an dieser Gefangener-Wächter-Sache wollte ihr Hirn eigentlich nicht verstehen? Weil sie nicht untätig in der Mitte des Raumes stehen wollte, entzündete sie die Holzscheite im Kamin. Doch die fröhlich tanzenden Flammen konnten der stillen Gestalt im Sessel nichts von ihrer unheimlichen Art nehmen. Snape hatte beide Arme auf die Lehnen gelegt und einen seltsam starren Ausdruck angenommen.

„Was hast du gesucht?" Klang er so monoton, weil er versuchte sich zurück zu halten? Hermine verdrängte diesen Gedanken und ging auf ihn zu. Je mehr Abstand sie hielt, desto mehr Macht gestand sie ihm zu.

„Was auch immer es war, ich habe nichts gefunden." wich sie seiner Frage aus und blieb vor dem Sessel stehen, den Zauberstab noch immer in der Hand.

„Wenn du noch einmal ungefragt dieses Zimmer betrittst, werde ich meine Hilfe einstellen. Hast du das verstanden?"

„Snape, dieses Zimmer ist so persönlich wie eine Tennissocke. Was soll die Aufregung?"

„Ich fragte, ob du mich verstanden hast?" Er war in seinen alten Lehrerton verfallen und es war wenig überraschend, dass er damit noch immer spielend eine Gänsehaut auf ihre Arme zaubern konnte.

„Würdest du lieber zurück in dein Loch gehen als mir zu helfen?" Snapes weiße Finger schlossen sich langsam um die Front der Lehne, bis sie sich tief in das Polster gruben. Im Schatten sah seine Haut noch ungesünder aus als sonst.

„Ich verlange nicht viel. Für die Menge an Respektlosigkeit und Demütigung, die du mir bereits hast zuteil werden lassen, hätte ich jeden anderen" - „Was? Getötet?" unterbrach sie ihn barsch. „Das hier ist kein Ausflug! Du bist ein Gefangener! Und ich gestehe dir mehr zu als du verdienst!" Noch immer still sitzend hob er tadelnd eine Augenbraue.

„Das ist nicht der Punkt. Wenn du ein weiteres Mal diesen Raum ohne meine Genehmigung betrittst, beende ich unsere Zusammenarbeit."

„Schön, dass du Forderungen stellen kannst und ich nicht!" schnappte Hermine zurück und wandte sich zum Gehen. Heute Abend bestand jedenfalls keine Gefahr ihm zu nahe zu kommen.

„War ich dir nicht freundlich genug?" Unfassbar, wie schnell er wieder diesen dunklen Ton treffen konnte, der wie Samt über ihre Haut rieb.

„Was?" Hermine wandte sich verwirrt um. Endlich erhob er sich aus seinem Sessel und kam in wenigen Schritten auf sie zu.

„Du wolltest, dass ich dich respektiere. Habe ich das nicht getan?"

„Doch, schon", stammelte sie, unsicher, worauf er hinaus wollte. Er stand jedenfalls wieder viel zu nah vor ihr.

„Wenn ich dann bitten dürfte?" Fordernd streckte er seine Hand aus und wies auf das Bett. Aber Hermine begriff nicht, was er von ihr wollte.

„Was?" wiederholte sie ihre Worte wie ein dümmlicher Papagei.

„Du erinnerst dich? Du, nackt an mein Bett gefesselt, das war der Deal", schnurrte er in ihr Ohr. Hermine brauchte einen Moment, ehe sie erschrocken zurück zuckte.

„Erstens hatten wir keinen „Deal" und zweitens werde ich mich nicht von dir fesseln lassen!" widersprach sie fest und wich weiter zurück, als Snape nach ihr griff. Sein Lächeln gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht.

„Wenn du dich nackt auf das Bett legst, lasse ich es auch gelten." gestand er ihr gönnerisch zu.

„Ich werde überhaupt nicht in dein Bett steigen!"

„Was lässt dich glauben, eine Wahl zu haben?" Nichts wie raus hier. Je näher Snape kam, desto unheimlicher wurden seine schwarzen Augen. Und die Art, wie er sie über ihren Körper gleiten ließ.

„Der Zauberstab in meiner Hand?" In diesem Moment stieß sie mit dem Rücken gegen den Pfosten des Bettes. Wie hatte er es schon wieder geschafft, sie genau hier hin zu dirigieren?

„Eine Waffe, die du nicht einsetzt, ist keine Bedrohung." Ohne zu zögern begann er mit flinken Fingern ihren Gürtel zu öffnen.

„Dieses Mal werde ich sie einsetzen."

„Ich zittere vor Furcht." Ihr Gürtel war offen und seine Hände schoben sich unter ihren Pullover, kurz bevor sich sein Mund auf ihren Hals presste. Hermine griff den Zauberstab fester. Dann flog Snape quer durch den Raum und schlug mit dem Kopf gegen ein Regal. Zweimal denselben Fehler zu begehen, wäre mehr als leichtfertig gewesen.

„Sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt." rief sie ihm zu und nestelte einen Moment an ihrer Hose. Als sie wieder aufblickte, hatte Snape sich noch nicht gerührt. „Jetzt hab dich nicht so!" War das Blut auf seiner Stirn? Hermine ging unsicher einige Schritte auf Snape zu, der noch immer reglos und gekrümmt auf dem Boden lag. Tatsächlich, ein dünnes Rinnsal rubinrotes Blut bahnte sich einen Weg über seine Schläfe hinunter zur Wange.

„Hey, wach auf." War er etwa ohnmächtig geworden? Besorgt ging sie auf die Knie und suchte den Ursprung des Blutes. Doch alles was sie fand war ein kleiner Schnitt zwischen seinen Haaren. Das konnte ihn unmöglich K.O. geschlagen haben. So vorsichtig wie es ihr möglich war, drehte sie Snape auf den Rücken und beugte sich über ihn, um den Puls an seinem Hals zu prüfen. In diesem Augenblick schnellte sein Arm nach vorne und schlug ihr den Zauberstab mit solcher Wucht aus der Hand, dass er bis zum Ende des Zimmers flog. Hermine versuchte zu fliehen, aber er war zu schnell für sie. Binnen Sekunden hatten sie die Plätze getauscht und Snape lag über ihr, ihre Handgelenke sicher in seiner linken Hand gefangen.

„Du Mistkerl, lass mich los!" Sein Gewicht lastete so schwer auf ihrer Brust, dass ihr das Atmen große Mühe bereitete. „Dieser Trick war sogar unter deiner Würde", keuchte sie noch, ehe ihr die Luft ausging, um ihn weiter zu beschimpfen.

„Du solltest dich sehen, Hermine. Wie du verärgerst die Augen zusammen kneifst. Aber trotz all dem was ich dir heute erzählt habe, scheinst du keine Angst vor mir zu haben."

Hermine wand sich unter seinem Körper, aber er ließ nicht locker. „Du dreckiger...", ein fester Druck gegen ihre Brust ließ sie laut husten.

„Du liegst gefangen unter einem Mörder, zeig etwas Respekt!" raunte er ihr zu, seine Worte so rau wie selten zuvor. Aber das war genau, was er sich wünschte. Und sie würde sich hüten, nach seiner Pfeife zu tanzen. Stattdessen hörte sie auf zu strampeln, um wieder etwas zu Atem zu kommen.

„Was muss ich mit dir machen, damit du vor Angst schreist?" Snape hatte sich so weit hinunter gebeugt, dass sie sein Gesicht nicht mehr sehen konnte. Aber sein heißer Atem gegen ihren Hals ließ sie gegen ihren Willen zittern. Hermine presste stumm ihre Lippen aufeinander. Warum sollte sie ihn noch ermutigen? Ohne sie tatsächlich zu berühren fuhr er die Kurve ihrer Schulter nach und richtete sich schließlich wieder über ihr auf.

„Vielleicht fange ich damit an, dir die überflüssigen Sachen auszuziehen." Und als sei es die beiläufigste Sache der Welt, begann er erneut ihre Hose zu öffnen. Für Snapes geschickte Finger war ihr Gürtel kein Hindernis. Mit spielender Leichtigkeit öffnete er die Schnalle und zog daran, bis er den gesamten Gürtel in der Hand hielt.

„Scheint als käme ich doch noch zu meinen Fesseln, oder was meinst du?" höhnte er über ihr und schlang das Leder um ihre Handgelenke. Nachdem er sie sicher verschnürt hatte, schob er Hermine ein Stück nach vorne, bis ihre Hände an den Fuß des breiten Sessels stießen, auf dem er zuvor gesessen hatte. Und ehe sie sich versah, hatte er das Möbel etwas angehoben, bis er ihre Hände samt Fesseln unter den hölzernen Fuß schieben konnte. Als er den Sessel vorsichtig wieder herab ließ, kam das Bein zwischen ihren Unterarmen zum Stehen und fesselte sie sehr effektiv an den Boden. Liegend würde sie den Sessel kaum stemmen können, um ihre Hände zu befreien.

Für einen Moment weidete er sich an der hilflosen Hermine, deren Gesicht endlich doch eine gewisse Besorgnis zeigte. Aber dabei würde es nicht bleiben. Sicher nicht. In aller Ruhe zog er ihr die Jeans samt Slip über die Knie und warf sie auf die andere Seite des Raumes in Richtung ihres Zauberstabes, an dem er kein Interesse hatte. Er wäre zwar nützlich gewesen, aber Snape bezweifelte, dass er ihn würde benutzen können. Hermine hatte ihn mit Sicherheit gegen seinen Zugriff geschützt. Auf einen zweiten Versuch würde er es jedenfalls nicht ankommen lassen.

Ihren Pullover schob er bis über ihren Kopf, für ihre Arme hatte er ohnehin keine Verwendung. Und während Snape noch den Anblick genoss, den ihm die nackte Frau zu seinen Füßen ihm bot, fragte sich Hermine, wie sie – schon wieder – in eine solche Situation gekommen war. Doch an der Verzweiflung ihrer Situation gemessen fühlte sie sich noch recht ruhig. Ein Teil ihres Gehirn weigerte sich hartnäckig zu glauben, dass er ihr tatsächlich etwas antun wollte. Aber was hatte er in den vergangenen Tagen getan, dass ihn in ihrer Vorstellung vom kaltblütigen Mörder zum vertrauten Liebhaber hatte werden lassen? Scheiße, sie sollte sich doch besser Sorgen machen.

Nachdem es kein Kleidungsstück mehr zum Ausziehen gab, stand Snape zufrieden auf und griff nach dem Buch, welches er gelesen hatte, bevor er ihre Schritte auf der Treppe vernommen hatte. Hermine beobachtete fassungslos, wie er sich wieder in den Sessel sinken ließ und einige Seiten umschlug, bis er die gewünschte Stelle gefunden hatte.

„Das kann nicht dein verdammter Ernst sein!" Allein sein herausfordernder Blick reichte aus, um ihr die Schamesröte auf die Wangen zu treiben. Sie lag nackt zu seinen Füßen, das war Demütigung pur. Hastig rollte sie sich herum, doch bäuchlings fühlte sich ihre Lage keineswegs besser an, weshalb Hermine versuchsweise die Knie anzog, um sich in eine sitzende Position zu schaffen. Doch ihre gefangenen Arme zwangen sie trotz alledem den Kopf gesenkt zu lassen.

„Das wirst du büßen", versprach sie ihm leise und hob ihren brennenden Blick zu seinem Gesicht. Snape zeigte sich nicht beeindruckt.

„Wer sagt, dass ich dich wieder gehen lasse?" raunte er ihr zu und beugte sich über die Sessellehne näher zu ihr hin. „Vielleicht behalte ich dich so: hilflos, nackt und gefangen. Was meinst du, wie viele Wochen ich meinen Spaß mit dir haben könnte, bevor jemand nach dir schaut, _Hermine_?"

_Oh Gott._ Hermine sah in seine schwarzen Augen und konnte plötzlich keinen Spott mehr darin lesen. Auch seine Stimme hatte sich mit einem Schlag verändert. Anstelle von weicher Seide kroch sie jetzt wie dickes Öl über sie und drohte förmlich, die junge Frau zu ertränken. Panisch schnappte sie nach Luft, ihre Brust wie gefangen unter einem riesigen Gewicht.

„Das machst du nicht." Kaum Worte, mehr ein Hauch, aber Snape war ihr so nah, dass er die Bewegung ihrer Lippen nachvollziehen konnte. Verärgert schlug er auf die Lehne, dass sie zurück zuckte.

„Warum nicht? Woher nimmst du dein lächerliches Vertrauen in meine Menschlichkeit?" bellte er wütend an. „Sag mir, _Hermine_, für wen hältst du mich? Habe ich jemals den Eindruck eines umgänglichen Menschen auf dich gemacht?"

Oh, sie kannte diesen Ton nur zu gut. Die Chimäre seiner Stimme hatte mit spielender Leichtigkeit das Zischen einer Schlange angenommen. Für jeden seiner ehemaligen Schüler das sichere Zeichen, dass ihm eine falsche Antwort nicht gut bekommen würde.

„ Nein." Sein zufriedenes Nicken hatte etwas beruhigendes.

„Bin ich jemand, dem du dich ausliefern würdest?" fuhr er fort, jetzt mehr schmeichelnd als zischend.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ganz sicher nicht."

„Warum, bei Merlins verfluchtem Bart, bist du dann so entspannt?" Hermine hielt dem Donnergrollen, das seine Worte waren nur mühsam stand. Trotzdem versuchte sie eine Erwiderung.

„Was willst du von mir? Soll ich kreischen und heulen?"

„Für den Anfang gar keine so schlechte Idee."

„Und wozu? Macht dich so was an? Ist es das, du krankes Schwein?" Was auch immer er sich für sie ausgedacht hatte, sie würde niemals, niemals so tief sinken!

Zum ersten Mal kam ihm ein sonderlicher Gedanke. Vielleicht vertraute sie ihm gar nicht. War es am Ende nur ihr dummer Mut, der sie immer wieder nach vorne trieb? Für einen Moment betrachtete er sie aus einem anderen Winkel. Wie sie dort saß, durch seine Fesseln auf die Knie gezwungen, nur kurz nachdem er ihr gedroht hatte. Er sah keine Angst, ihre Lippen waren so fest aufeinander gepresst, dass sie nur noch eine dünne Linie bildeten, doch das entsprang sicher nur der Empörung und keinesfalls der Furcht.

„Was mich anmacht, geht dich absolut nichts an", erwiderte er bar jeglicher Emotion.

„Und was willst du dann die vielen Wochen mit mir anstellen, Snape? Scrabble spielen?"

Snape erhob sich, nur um zur ihr auf den Boden zu sinken. Diese Frau war noch unerträglicher als die Schülerin, die er in Erinnerung hatte.

„Jeder hat stets deinen Intellekt gelobt, Miss Granger hier, Miss Granger dort. Aber ich hatte schon immer begründete Zweifel an diesem Wunderkind. Wann hast du jemals Weisheit bewiesen, die nicht aus einem Buch geklaut war? Und jetzt sitzt du hier und hältst es für eine gute Idee mich zu provozieren. Inwiefern kann das klug sein, _Miss Granger_?"

„Ich habe nicht behauptet, dass es eine gute Idee ist", gab sie stur zurück. Snape beobachtete sie noch eindringlicher, sein Blick fast stechend auf sie fixiert.

„Dann machst du es, weil du nichts zu verlieren hast?" mutmaßte Snape, doch Hermine hob nur stumm den Kopf. Sollte er doch glauben was immer er wollte.

„Du warst schon immer mutig. Aber waghalsig? Was ist mit dir passiert?" Mit einem Mal klang Snape so ehrlich besorgt, dass Hermine nicht anders konnte, als zu lachen. Zu absurd seine Sorge, zu lächerlich die ganze Situation.

„Krieg ist passiert, Snape! Dein heimtückischer Mord hat uns in eine unmögliche Situation gebracht, Menschen wurden gefoltert, Menschen wurden getötet, während du bequem unter der Erde gesessen hast!" Augenblicklich kehrte die alte Feindseligkeit in seine Züge zurück, alles Gefühl und jede Sorge waren wie fortgewaschen.

„Dummheit, nichts als Dummheit schleuderst du mir entgegen." Kurz hielt er inne und setzte dann, ohne genau zu wissen warum noch einen Satz hinterher. „Von dir hätte ich mehr erwartet. Wenn von jemandem, dann von dir." Einen winzigen Moment hielt er ihren Blick gefangen und sein sonst so verschlossenes Gesicht zeigte tiefe Enttäuschung. Doch bevor sich Hermine dessen versichern konnte, hatte er sich schon umgedreht und war aus dem Raum gegangen.

Hermine wartete einen kurzen Moment, um sicherzugehen, dass er nicht sofort wieder kommen würde. Dann befreite sie ihre Arme und löste den Gürtel. Unschlüssig starrte sie zu ihren Kleidungsstücken hinüber. Wieder hatte er eine leere Drohung ausgesprochen, ihr nichts angetan. _Außer dich zu demütigen..._ Nachdenklich hob sie ihre Jeans auf und schlüpfte hinein. Sie hasste das Gefühl der Unsicherheit, das er bei ihr hinterließ. Er machte verdammt noch mal keinen Sinn! Entweder er war der skrupellose Todesser, wie er ihr glauben machen wollte – und wie sie es selbst von ihm erwartet hatte – oder, ja, oder was? Seine Warnungen waren so gegensätzlich zu seinen Handlungen, dass sie Hermine Bauchweh bescherten. Sie war immer gut darin gewesen, Menschen einzuschätzen, aber Snape, Snape war unmöglich.

Snape schaffte es bis in die Küche, bevor er zu zittern anfing. Mit bebenden Fingern stellte er einen vollen Wasserkessel auf die Muggelherdplatte und schaltete sie ein. Er könnte es ihr einfach alles sagen, ihr erklären, was wirklich vorgefallen war. Natürlich. Aber würde sie ihm glauben? Niemand hatte es getan. Er hatte die Geschichte ein einziges Mal erzählt und die erhoffte Reaktion war ausgeblieben. Stattdessen hatten sie ihn in sein Loch geworfen. Dort konnten sie ihn in regelmäßigen Abständen wieder und wieder befragen, aber er hatte keine Auskunft mehr zu geben. Es gab nur eine Wahrheit und für die interessierte sich verdammt nochmal nun mal keiner. Dabei war er sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie ihm nicht doch einen Gefallen getan hatten. So sehr er seine Zelle verabscheute, so grausam und schrecklich die Zeit dort gewesen war, ein gewisser Teil von ihm war stets überzeugt gewesen, es gar nicht besser verdient zu haben. Selbst wenn ihm der Mord befohlen worden war, von seinem Opfer selbst, es blieb Mord. Er hatte den einzigen Menschen getötet, der ihm jemals vertraut hatte. Was besseres hatte er also verdient als eine dunkle Zelle?

Das Pfeifen des Kessels rief ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Snape starrte das Muggelgerät verwirrt an, als wüsste er gar nichts damit anzufangen. Nur langsam ließen ihn die Bilder wieder los, die sich so fest in seinen Geist gefressen hatten, dass sie bei jeder Möglichkeit wieder vor seinen Augen erschienen. Dumbledore, geschwächt, seine blauen Augen zum ersten Mal glanzlos und matt. Er streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, er bat ihn …

Snape schrie auf und warf den Kessel gegen die nächste Wand. Das kochende Wasser spritzte hervor und sprenkelte über seine rechte Hand. Aber Severus Snape war zu versunken in seiner eigenen Hölle, um diesen Schmerz auch nur wahrzunehmen.

* * *

_Was ist blau und steht am Ende jedes Kapitels? _;-)


	12. Verloren

**YYMichi: **Klar kannst du als Leserin ein Urteil abgeben. Eure Meinung ist es schließlich, die zählt. Und um zu beurteilen, ob ein Dialog glaubhaft klingt, muss man nicht Germanistik studieren ;-) Danke also für dein Lob!

**ZauBaerin: **Ich lese deine Review und weiß, dass meine Geschichte genau das erreicht, was ich beabsichtigt hatte. Sowas macht die Autorin sehr happy =)

**Ann-Susanna: **Dir habe ich ja schon persönlich geschrieben. Nochmal Dankeschön für deine Rückmeldung!

**KathiIII: **So langsam bekomme ich Mitleid mit meinen Protagonisten. Glaub sie haben bald mal ne Pause verdient ;-)

* * *

_So, meine Lieben. Leider wieder nur ein Quickie, deshalb geht Kapitel 13 zeitgleich online. _

_Das Schreiben will im Moment nicht. Vielleicht ist das Wetter zu schön. Habe den halben Tag auf dem Motorrad im Wald verbracht und die Sonne genutzt, so lange sie noch warm ist. Natürlich mit dem festen Vorhaben, heute Abend mindestens noch ein Kapitel zu schaffen. Es gibt Tage, da plätschern die Wörter nur so aufs Papier, aber heute sind sie eher wie Sirup. Ekliger Sirup, denn sie gefallen mir nicht mal ^^ Naja, aus Erfahrung weiß ich, dass ich nichts erzwingen kann. Drückt meiner Muse die Daumen fürs nächste Mal ;-)_

_Euer HonigHuhn_

* * *

**Verloren**

Snape fand in seinem Zimmer das letzte, was er noch dort vermutet hatte. Hermine saß in seinem Sessel, die Beine angezogen und ihren Kopf auf die Knie gelegt. Sein erster Gedanke galt der Rache, aber ihre Körpersprache ließ nicht darauf schließen, dass sie hier war um seine Demütigung zu vergelten.

„Was machst du noch hier?" fragte er matt. Nicht mal mehr ein Grollen brachte er zustande.

„Ich verstehe etwas nicht." Sie klang wie seine gottverdammte Schülerin, wie sie dort saß und zu ihm aufsah.

„Und was mag das wohl sein, Miss Granger?" Der Spott in seinen Worten war nur ein mildes Echo seiner üblichen Intensität.

„Du sagst, ich verstehe es nicht. Warum erklärst du es nicht?" Er horchte genau, aber sie schien es tatsächlich ernst zu meinen.

„Was soll ich erklären? Warum ich dich gefesselt habe?" Snape wusste sehr gut, dass sie das nicht gemeint hatte. Aber es würde sie sicherlich ablenken.

„Nein. Das musst du nicht erklären. Ich will wissen, warum du immer dann wütend wirst, wenn ich von „deinen Freunden" den Todessern spreche. Jeder Todesser hätte mich getötet, das waren _deine_ Worte. Offensichtlich zählst du dich nicht dazu. Also, sag mir welches Puzzleteil mir fehlt."

Natürlich war es ihr aufgefallen! Wie auch nicht? Das Mädchen war ein verdammtes Genie. Und doch: Nicht einmal sie würde seine Geschichte glauben. Wo war der Sinn darin, sich ihr anzuvertrauen? Worin lag überhaupt der Sinn, sich _irgendjemandem_ anzuvertrauen?

„Meine Motive sind meine Sache. Und wenn ich es bisher nicht geschafft habe, dir zu verdeutlichen, dass ich kein netter Mann bin, dass weiß ich nicht, was mir noch zu tun bleibt."

Hermine überging die Geringschätzung, die er ihr entgegen spuckte. „Du bist vieles, Snape, aber ganz sicher nicht der Mensch, der du zu sein vorgibst." Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, verließ sie endlich – endlich! – den Raum.

Zum zweiten Mal seit seiner Befreiung lag Snape allein in seinem Bett. Diesmal brannte das Feuer im Kamin hell und knisternd, aber er hatte schnell gemerkt, dass er die gewünschte Wärme keiner Flamme dieser Welt würde abtrotzen können. Die weichen Bettlaken schmiegten sich viel zu kalt an seine Brust, er spürte die aufkommende Müdigkeit. Aber er wollte seine Augen nicht schließen, aus Angst davor, was er würde sehen müssen. Würde ihn sein verfluchter Stolz nicht daran hindern, so hätte er Hermine darum gebeten, einen Schlaftrunk brauen zu dürfen. Ihr verachtender Blick war so real in seinen Gedanken, als hätte er diese Diskussion wirklich geführt. „Was ist los Snape, verfolgen dich die Gesichter deiner Opfer?" Was hätte er erwidern sollen? Dass es stimmte? Dass es immer wieder die gleichen Szenen waren, die er erlebte? In seiner Zelle hatten ihn die Träume irgendwann verschont, er war zu erschöpft gewesen, zu geschwächt, um überhaupt richtig schlafen zu können. Aber hier, in seinem alten Bett, hier galten andere Regeln. Offensichtlich gefiel es seinem Gewissen nicht, dass er das finstere Grab verlassen hatte. Wer konnte es ihm verübeln?

Heute fiel es Hermine besonders schwer, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Normalerweise sagte sie ihm jeden Abend „Gute Nacht", nur dass sie die letzten zwei Nächte nicht hier verbracht hatte. Natürlich konnte er das nicht wissen. Zumindest war es eine gewisse Erleichterung, dass er es auch niemals erfahren würde. Und doch wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass es anders wäre.

Eigentlich wollte sie nicht mehr vor seinem Bild weinen. Tagelang hatte sie vor dem Porträt gesessen und geschluchzt, bis keine Träne mehr übrig blieb. Ihr Verstand hatte ihr klar gemacht, dass sie nun vor einer Wahl stand: Entweder sie versteckte sein Bild, oder sie hörte auf zu weinen. Und Hermine konnte es auf keinen Fall dort hin stellen, wo sie es nicht mehr täglich würde sehen können. Dafür war es ihr zu wichtig, dass sie sein Gesicht in Erinnerung behielt, das Lachen aus glücklichen Tagen. Und nicht die Fratze, jeder Muskel verzerrt vor Schmerz, die sie angestarrt hatte, als sich das Feuer langsam von innen nach außen fraß. Wie immer, wenn sie ihre Gedanken nicht unter Kontrolle hatte und sie zu seinen letzten Sekunden schweifen ließ, konnte sie seinen Schrei hören. Auch dieses Mal schloss sich ihre Hand um ihren Zauberstab, so wie es damals auch gewesen war. Aber sie hatte nichts mehr für Ron tun können. Er war das erste Opfer des grausamen Tranks geworden. Das erste von zu vielen.


	13. Taubheit

_Hitting rock bottom, wie die Engländer es sagen würden. Der Tiefpunkt ist erreicht, ein sehr deprimierendes Kapitel. Ob der Aufstieg wohl genauso steinig wie der Weg nach unten wird? ^^ Wie auch immer, viel Spaß damit. _

* * *

**Taubheit**

Am nächsten Morgen war Hermine ausnahmsweise die Erste am Frühstückstisch. Ihre Nacht war viel zu kurz gewesen und doch waren die ersten Sonnenstrahlen einer Erlösung gleich gekommen. Sie wollte aufstehen, obwohl sich ihre Glieder so bleiern anfühlten wie selten zuvor. Auch ihr Spiegelbild sprach eine deutliche Sprache: Ihre Augen waren dunkel vor Schatten, ihre Haut auf eine ungesunde Art fahl und dumpf. Aber es kümmerte Hermine in diesen Tagen wenig, wie sie aussah. Alles was zählte war der Trank. Wenn sie diese Hürde erst überwunden hatte, würde endlich alles besser werden. Der Schlaf lockte sie, ewiger immer währender Schlaf.

Wenn Hermine ungesund aussah, war Snape kein Vergleich zu ihr. Ihm war nichts von seiner geschmeidigen Art verblieben, als er sich auf seinen Stuhl sinken ließ, vor sich nur eine Tasse schwarzen Kaffees. Während er das heiße Getränk in viel zu großen Schlucken trank, wanderte sein Blick rastlos umher. Beinahe als wolle er sich umsehen, vergewissern, dass nicht noch jemand im Raum war. Natürlich fiel ihnen auf, wie erschöpft der jeweils andere aussah, doch keiner von beiden erwähnte es mit einem Wort. Die Arbeit war das, was sie schließlich zum Aufstehen bewegte, denn Arbeit versprach Ablenkung für ihre wunden Gedanken.

„Verdammter Mist." Snape schrie nicht, er zischte. Hermine zuckte nicht einmal, als er eine Schöpfkelle gegen die Wand warf, dass sie laut scheppernd zu Boden ging. Seit sie den Keller betreten hatten, fluchte er nun schon. Zum Glück für ihn machte er diesmal nicht sie verantwortlich. Wobei Hermine nicht ganz sicher war, ob die Schuld nicht doch irgendwo bei ihr zu suchen war. Bisher war nichts gelungen, kein Filtrat hatte ihn zufrieden gestellt, keine Reaktion lief so ab, wie er es angestrebt hatte. Aber er verriet ihr nicht, was falsch an der Essenz war, die in einem kleinen Kessel köchelte und die er ohne ein Wort in das steinerne Waschbecken kippte. Überhaupt hatte er noch kein Wort mit ihr gesprochen, seit sie gestern aus seinem Zimmer gegangen war. Keine Anweisungen, keine spöttische Lästerei über ihre Unfähigkeit. Stattdessen ging sie ihm bei den üblichen Dingen zur Hand und erfüllte ungefragt ihren Teil der Laborarbeit.

Ohne seine übliche Sorgfalt ließ er den Kessel mit Wasser aus dem Hahn voll laufen und hob die Kelle vom Boden auf, um sie ebenfalls ins Becken zu werfen. Schließlich lehnte er sich seufzend an den Labortisch und sah Hermine müde an. Die Erschöpfung wog so stark in seinen Zügen, dass Hermine fürchtete, er würde augenblicklich auf dem Boden zusammenbrechen.

„Wir sollten die Arbeit für heute beenden", schlug sie zögernd vor und wartete auf seine Reaktion. Auf seinen unwirschen Blick, der barschen Absage, dass sie heute noch nicht genug geschafft hatten. Aber es kam gar nichts. Snape wandte sich um und verließ den Keller. Sie lauschte seinen Schritten bis hinauf in die große Empfangshalle, von wo sie schließlich die Treppe hinauf verschwanden. Dann erst folgte sie ihm und ließ sich auf das Sofa in ihrem Zimmer sinken. Auf das Bett wollte sie sich trotz ihrer Müdigkeit nicht legen, denn dort wartete sein Foto auf sie. Und die Vision von seinem Tod. Bild um Bild um Bild.

Halbherzig griffen ihre Hände nach dem Buch, das auf dem niedrigen Tisch lag. Sie öffnete es an einer völlig beliebigen Stelle und ließ ihre Finger über die schwarzen Zeilen wandern. Den Duft nach Papier und Druckerschwärze in der Nase sank sie in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Dunkelheit umfing Hermine, als sie erwachte und sich stöhnend zur Seite drehte. Ihr Rücken war eine einzige Verspannung, jeder Muskel schmerzte. Das Buch, welches sie zuvor noch immer im Arm gehalten hatte, rutschte zu Boden und verschwand unter dem Tisch. Mühsam kämpfte sie sich in eine sitzende Position und tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab. Ihre Uhr verriet ihr, dass es viertel nach zehn am Abend war. Dass machten mindestens acht Stunden Schlaf, die ihrer Erschöpfung jedoch nichts entgegen zu setzen hatten. Stattdessen fühlte sie sich noch kraftloser, sofern das überhaupt möglich war.

Nur mit Hilfe des Lumos tastete sich Hermine durch das finstere Haus bis in die Küche, wo sie das Geschirr des stummen Frühstücks noch in der Spüle stehen sah. Er hatte sich also auch nichts zu Essen gemacht. Ein schlichter Zauber brachte einige Scheiben Toast, Käse und Wurst dazu, sich zu appetitlichen Türmen zu stapeln, während sie gähnend von ihrem Stuhl aus zusah. Dann griff sie den Teller und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Zimmer.

Natürlich blieb sie vor seiner Tür stehen. Sie konnte nicht an daran vorbei gehen und daran denken, wie Snape dort im Dunkeln saß, allein in der Nacht, allein mit seinen Gedanken. Das Schloss klickte lautlos, als sie eintrat. Hermine sah ihn nicht sofort, seine dunkle Kleidung verschmolz mit den Schatten zu einer fast perfekten Einheit. Erst nach ein paar Schritten sah sie ihn im Schneidersitz vor der Kommode auf dem Boden sitzen, das Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben. Er rührte sich nicht.

„Willst du, dass ich Feuer mache?" Hermine hatte leise gesprochen, trotzdem kam ihr die eigene Stimme viel zu laut vor. Er antwortete nicht und sie entfachte trotzdem das Kaminfeuer, das den Raum augenblicklich in ein angenehm warmes Licht tauchte. Erwartungsvoll sah sie Snape an. Er sollte sich aufrichten, ihr danken, sie abwimmeln oder zumindest irgendeine Art von Lebenszeichen von sich geben. Hermine wartete, aber nichts geschah.

Den Teller noch immer in der Hand ging sie neben ihm in die Knie, gerade nahe genug, um ihn an der Schulter berühren zu können. Sie würde den Teufel tun und sich noch einmal überrumpeln lassen. Auf ihre Berührung hin sah er tatsächlich auf. Aber seine dunklen Augen fanden die ihren nicht. Er sah in die Luft, fixierte einen leeren Punkt und sprach zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag zu ihr.

„Es geht nicht. Ich finde keine Ruhe. Dabei dachte ich wirklich, ich würde dir noch helfen können." Snape sprach sie an, inhaltlich zumindest, doch seine Worte waren an niemanden gerichtet, hatten keine Richtung und sanken in der Luft einfach zu Boden.

„Was meinst du damit? Du hast versprochen, das Gegenmittel zu finden!" Hermine stellte den Teller beiseite und rückte ein Stück näher an ihn heran. Es war ihr unheimlich, auf diese bezugslose Art mit ihm zu reden.

„Versteh doch, es geht nicht. Ich kann keine Ruhe finden." Seine heiseren Worte waren kaum ein Flüstern und sie musste sich anstrengen, um sie verstehen zu können.

„Aber warum gerade jetzt Snape? Die letzten Tage hat es doch auch funktioniert." Er zuckte, so plötzlich als hätte sie ihn geschlagen. Sie sah, wie er seine Lippen aufeinander presste. Dann drehte er den Kopf ganz zur Seite. Endgültig verärgert griff sie nach seinem Kinn, legte schließlich ihre ganze Hand auf seine Wange und zwang seinen Blick in ihre Richtung.

„Rede mit mir! Nicht an mir vorbei!" befahl sie ihm harsch. Hermine ahnte, dass er kämpfte, sie vermutete es im Schwarz seiner Augen, glaubte es hinter seiner Maske zu erkennen. Aber Snape war wie ein verschlossenes Buch vor ihr. Er würde sich nicht öffnen, nur weil sie ihn anschrie.

„Was kann ich tun, um zu helfen?" So sanft hatte sie selten eine Frage an ihn gerichtet. Doch Snape schnaubte nur.

„Es ist zu verdreht, um auch nur ansatzweise Sinn zu ergeben. Du würdest dich nicht darauf einlassen wollen." Seine Finger schlossen sich sanft um ihren Arm und zogen ihre Hand von seinem Gesicht weg. Sofort ließ er sie wieder los.

„Du willst mir nichts erklären. Aber in diesem Zustand bist du mir keine Hilfe. Sag mir einfach, was ich tun kann." Wieder bekam sie nur ein Schnauben auf ihre einfühlsamen Worte.

„Niemals." Er schien einen Moment mit sich zu ringen, dann setzte er eine weitere Erklärung hinzu. „Ich dachte, ich könnte noch helfen, aber es hat sich gezeigt, dass meine Befreiung aus dem Loch nur der Weg in eine viel dunklere Zelle war."

Eine dunklere Zelle... Hermine erschrak, so genau verstand sie, was er ihr sagen und doch nicht verraten wollte. Snape war ein Sklave seiner Gedanken, ebenso wie sie es war. Doch woher war die Kraft gekommen in den letzten Tagen? Wie hatten sie es geschafft, zu funktionieren? Ihr Gefängnis wenigstens so lange zu verlassen, um ihrem Auftrag nachzukommen?

„Ich bitte dich, Snape. Es geht nicht mal um den Krieg, _ich_ muss wissen, dass wir ein Gegenmittel gefunden haben. Ich brauche es, bevor..." Hermine seufzte leise und wischte sich einige Locken aus dem Gesicht. „Bitte, _Severus_. Wir sind schon so weit gekommen. Lass es uns fertig stellen, dann können wir beide unsere Ruhe haben."

Sie sah den Schmerz und die Verzweiflung, die mühelos alles Feuer ertränkt hatten, welches noch in ihm gebrannt hatte. Es war erstickt, jede Flamme muss atmen, _ihre_ Flamme musste atmen. Aber woher hatten sie nur die Luft genommen? Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf und sah sie so unendlich verzweifelt an, dass ihr das Atmen noch schwerer fiel, ja dass selbst das Schlagen ihres Herzens zur mühsamen Qual wurde. Wenn er aufgab, musste sie auch aufgeben. Es gab keinen Weg zu ihrer Erlösung, wenn er nicht in der Lage war, ihr zu helfen.

Hermine keuchte vor Wut und Traurigkeit. Es war vorbei. Aber es war nicht im geringsten das Gefühl, dass sie sich erhofft hatte. Keine Erlösung, Verdammnis. Und alles wonach sie sich noch sehnte, war eine letzte Umarmung, die Wärme eines Menschen, eine Erinnerung, die sie mitnehmen konnte. Dorthin wo es eigentlich keine Erinnerungen geben sollte.

Noch bevor sie wusste, was sie eigentlich tat, hatte sich Hermine in Snapes Arme sinken lassen. Ihr Kopf lag an seiner Schulter, die Wange gegen den weichen Stoff seiner Schulrobe gepresst, unbefriedigt, bis er seine Arme um sie schloss. Dann war die Wärme komplett, als sei ein Feuer in ihr entzündet worden, füllte diese Wärme und Behaglichkeit sie aus, flutete über ihre Haut, tröpfelte über ihn und brachte Licht in eine Dunkelheit, mit der sich beide schon abgefunden hatten.

Der gewaltige Fels rollte von ihrer Brust und ließ sie Luft holen, als sei es das erste Mal in ihrem Leben. Ihre Lungen füllten sich mit Sauerstoff, tief und lange atmete sie ein und stieß die Luft in einem leichten Seufzen wieder aus. Mit jedem Zug wurde ihr Kopf klarer, die bleierne Schwere ihrer Muskeln weniger. Und Snape ging es ebenso. Hermine wusste es, als er sie fester in seine Umarmung schloss, sie noch dichter an seinen Körper presste, sein Gesicht in ihren weichen Locken vergraben. Sie schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich völlig auf seine Wärme, seine Berührung und den angenehmen Duft seiner schwarzen Robe.

* * *

_Wer auf "Review this Chapter" klickt, bekommt einen virtuellen Keks ;-)_


	14. Balsam

**KathiIII: **Wenn ihr euch alle ein HappyEnd wünscht, muss ich ja irgendwann mal anfangen, romantisch zu werden ;-) Aber keine Angst, so weit sind die beiden noch lange nicht ^^

**Ann-Susanna: **Ich glaube der Keks hat geholfen. Konnte gestern ein weiteres Kapitel fertigstellen =)

**AnnaMa424:** Danke für dein Lob! :-) Ich hoffe, es bleibt weiter spannend für euch ;-)

**Cookie-Monster:** You made my day! :D

**NickTessFan:** Ich kann deine Vorliebe für gute Enden bei Snape sehr gut nachvollziehen. Gerade weil er jedoch so eine tragische Figur ist, neige ich eher zum dramatischen als zum glücklichen Finale. Einfach weil es passender erscheint. Ich werde mir diesmal aber Mühe geben, mal etwas anderes zu versuchen :-)

**lillymonster:** Kannst du das mit den Leerzeilen mal etwas genauer erläutern? Es ist doch nach jedem Gesprächspart ein Absatz? Darüber hinaus vielen Dank für deine Rückmeldung! *Keks überreich* =)

* * *

_*große Keksdose für alle hinstell*_

_Tausend Dank für eure Reviews. Ihr macht mir eine wirkliche Freude damit =)_

_Heute gibts mal ein bisschen eher ein Update, weil ich morgen unterwegs bin und nichts hochladen kann. Viel Spaß damit!_

_Euer HonigHuhn_

* * *

**Balsam**

Hermine erwachte in seinem Bett, vollständig angezogen und tief unter der Decke vergraben. Sein Arm lag angenehm schwer über ihr und zog sie fest an seine Seite. Sie hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, wie sie hier hin gekommen waren. Snape regte sich, als sie seinen Arm zur Seite schob, um sich aufrichten zu können. Die Decke rutschte in ihren Schoß, entließ sie aus der Wärme und Weichheit, die seine Umarmung ihr verschafft hatte.

„Wie spät ist es?" murmelte er verklärt, eindeutig noch nicht ganz wach. Hermine drehte ihr Handgelenk und sah auf die Uhr, die sie noch immer trug.

„Halb fünf Uhr morgens." Inzwischen hatte sie auch ihre Beine aus der Umklammerung des Bettes befreien können.

„Und was machst du dann?" Plötzlich sehr wache schwarze Augen sahen sie an. Snapes Kopf lag noch immer auf seinem Kissen.

„Was wohl? Ich gehe." Eine selten blöde Frage. Als _wollte_ sie hier mit ihm liegen. Ihre spitze Antwort brachte nun auch ihn dazu, sich aufzurichten.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du wirklich so langsam bist, wie ich es dir immer vorgeworfen habe." Alle Behaglichkeit war wie weggeblasen, als Hermine in sein feindseliges Gesicht blickte und schlucken musste.

„Was soll das heißen?" erwiderte sie scharf, noch immer im Begriff, aufzustehen.

„Dass ich dachte, du hättest „uns" begriffen. Scheinbar lag ich in meiner Annahme alles andere als richtig."

„Es gibt kein uns!"

„Falsch, _Miss Granger_! Es muss ein uns geben, es muss Wärme und Geborgenheit geben, weil es sonst dich und mich nicht geben kann! Ich hätte mir auch eine andere Bettgenossin ausgesucht, wäre mir die Wahl geblieben."

„Ach ja? Glaubst du, ich will hier mit dir liegen?" fauchte sie zurück, seltsam verletzt durch seine Worte. Sie erntete ein resigniertes Augenrollen.

„Wie fühlst du dich heute morgen?" Hermine überlegte, ihn anzulügen. Aber sie bemerkte, wie aufmerksam Snape sie beobachtete.

„Gut", räumte sie schließlich ein. Er nickte, beinahe aufmunternd.

„Dann können wir dieses lächerliche Spiel endlich beenden."

Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, was genau er von ihr wollte. „Was für ein Spiel?"

Snape hatte sich inzwischen auch aufgesetzt und sah sie mit seinen unheimlich schwarzen Augen an, auf den Lippen beinahe ein spöttisches Lächeln, wie sie es so sehr verabscheute.

„Einigen wir uns darauf, dass die Nacht für uns beide nichts Gutes bereit hält. Im Gegenteil. Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich konnte gestern kaum ein Auge zu tun. Heute Nacht habe ich allerdings geschlafen wie ein Troll. Offensichtlich hilft uns die Nähe, Ruhe zu finden." Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue, als suche er ihre Zustimmung. Hermine nickte zögerlich. „Also schlage ich vor, dass wir Abends zusammen schlafen. Oh nein, nicht das was du denkst, hör auf zu husten. Wir gehen lediglich zusammen ins Bett und wachen morgens gemeinsam darin auf."

Hermine zog nachdenklich ihre Unterlippe in den Mund und begann, darauf herumzukauen. Mit Snape ein Bett teilen? Ein abstoßender Gedanke. Und doch, er hatte Recht mit seinen Argumenten. Doch es half alles nichts, denn was ihr des Nachts angenehm erschien, wurde morgens zu brennenden Qual. Sie musste aufstehen, musste weg, von seiner Wärme, seiner Berührung.

„Okay. Aber ich will dich nicht in meinem Zimmer. Ich komme zu dir. Und ich gehe jetzt. Wir sehen uns zum Frühstück." Nein, sie wollte ihn gar nicht ansehen, nicht wissen, ob er einen triumphierenden Gesichtsausdruck in ihre Richtung schickte. Ohne sich noch einmal nach ihm umzudrehen, wanderte Hermine in ihr eigenes Bett und schlüpfte zwischen die kalten Laken, die sich trostlos und leer anfühlten. Aber vielleicht, dachte Hermine, war leer manchmal auch eine gute Sache.

Zehn Minuten zu spät traf Hermine in der Küche ein, sie hätte es nicht ertragen, als erste dort zu sein und auf ihn warten zu müssen. Snape sah nur kurz vom Propheten auf, als sie sich den Rest Kaffee in eine große Tasse goss.

„Konntest du noch mal einschlafen?" fragte er wie beiläufig und biss von seinem Toast ab, den er mit Butter bestrichen und mit Rührei belegt hatte. Hermines Hand, die gerade Müsli in eine Schüssel füllte, zitterte leicht.

„Nein." Sie griff nach der Milch, tat etwas in den Kaffee und füllte die Müslischüssel auf. „Nicht dass es dich etwas angehen würde." Am liebsten wäre Hermine mit ihrem Frühstück wieder in ihr Zimmer verschwunden, aber das wäre ihr wie eine Flucht vorgekommen. Fliehen? Vor Severus Snape? Niemals.

„Rein wissenschaftliches Interesse, Miss Granger", bemerkte das Objekt ihrer Abscheu säuerlich, ohne nochmals von seiner Zeitung aufzusehen.

„Wenn ich mich nicht sehr irre, _Severus_, sollte sich dein wissenschaftliches Interesse auf den Trank konzentrieren." Das Müsli knirschte laut zwischen ihren Zähnen und Hermine erkannte am Zucken seiner Augenbraue, dass es ihn störte. Sofort schob sie den nächsten vollen Löffel hinterher.

„Da ich der einzige Zauberer hier bin, der etwas vom Brauen versteht, kannst du diese Sorge allein mir überlassen."

„Du bist in der Tat der einzige _Zauberer_ hier." Hermine meisterte ein vages Lächeln und stand auf, um ihre leere Schale in die Spüle zu stellen. Als sie sich umdrehte, stand Snape direkt vor ihr. Sie hatte ihn weder aufstehen noch gehen gehört.

„Es mag dich amüsieren, deine Überlegenheit ausspielen zu können, weil du diejenige mit dem Zauberstab bist. Aber ich weiß dass du dich in die letzte Ecke verkriechst, sobald die Sonne untergeht und du allein nur mit dir selbst bist. Du überspielst es, aber du hast Angst, Hermine. Du fürchtest dich so sehr, dass es dich bis zum letzten Ort auf dieser Erde treibt, an dem du sein möchtest: in meine Arme." Snape wartete, beobachtete, wie verschiedene Gedanken durch Hermines Kopf schossen.

„Das könnte als Angriff durchgehen, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass es dir ebenso geht. Dass dich die Finsternis so ängstigt, dass du um Feuer bettelst, wenn es so weit ist. Aber weißt du, was der Unterschied zwischen uns beiden ist, Snape? Ich sehe meine Freunde, wie sie von innen heraus verzehrt werden, wie erbarmungslose Flammen sie auffressen. Ich höre ihre Schreie, jede Nacht, unfähig etwas dagegen zu tun. Und wen hörst du? Dumbledore, besiegt, bittend, flehend um Hilfe? Seinen Schrei, bis ihn dein Fluch trifft? Siehst du seinen zerschmetterten Körper am Boden des Turmes liegen?" Sie hielt kurz inne, gab ihm einen Moment, es zurückzuweisen, aber Snape blieb stumm und Hermine lächelte. „Wenn es so sein sollte, kann ich nur sagen, dass du deine schlaflosen Nächte verdient hast." Sie ging, verließ die Küche Richtung Labor und fing ohne ihn mit der Arbeit an. Snape stand noch immer vor der Spüle. Ihm war einiges klar geworden. Woher die Müdigkeit in Hermines Augen stammte, was die Quelle ihrer Enttäuschung und ihres Hasses war. Aber auch, dass ihre Alpträume sich nicht so sehr voneinander unterschieden, wie es sich der wütende Lockenkopf vielleicht gewünscht hätte.

Ihre Arbeit verlief gut. Hermine und Snape hatten ein Patt erreicht, keiner von beiden war mit dem Gefühl verblieben, der Verlierer zu sein, womit auch keiner unter Zugzwang stand. Stattdessen konzentrierten sie sich vollkommen auf die Identifikation weiterer Trankzutaten. Scheinbar erfolgreich. Am Ende des Tages konnte Snape vier weitere Bestandteile auf einem langen Stück Pergament notieren.

„Morgen werden wir den Rest bestimmen können", verkündete er zufrieden und legte die Feder beiseite. „Es fehlen noch zwei Extrakte, die über Nacht ruhen müssen. Dann sollte die Liste komplett sein."

Hermine nickte zufrieden und beförderte die schmutzigen Kessel mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes in die steinerne Spüle, wo sie hastig begannen sich selbst zu reinigen. „Wie lange wird die Entwicklung eines Gegengiftes dauern?" Ohne nachzudenken hatte sie diese Frage gestellt. Erst jetzt, da sie im Raum stand, wurde sie sich bewusst, wie viel mehr an dieser Zeitspanne hing, die für sie beide etwas unterschiedliches bemaß. Oder sollte es am Ende doch das Gleiche sein?

„In einer Woche sollten wir bereit für einen ersten Selbstversuch sein." Snape rollte das Pergament mit den Zutaten sorgfältig zusammen und verstaute es sicher in einer Schublade. Er bemerkte Hermines entsetzten Blick erst, als er sich umdrehte.

„Was soll das heißen? Selbstversuch?" fragte sie rau.

„Wie hattest du gedacht, dass wir die Wirksamkeit testen?"

Hermine schüttelte widerwillig den Kopf. Sie hatte daran bisher noch keinen Gedanken verschwendet. Die Erkenntnis traf sie unvorbereitet.

„Ich werde nichts testen", sagte sie fest, ohne darüber nachgedacht zu haben. Snape sah sie an, als zweifele er an ihrem Verstand.

„Du wirst ihn an mir testen", stellte er klar. Aber auch das schien ihr nicht zu gefallen.

„Ich will dich nicht mit dem Trank bewerfen. Der Tod ist", sie stockte, verdrängte abermals Bilder aus ihrem Geist, „... schrecklich."

Snape kam näher, stand unerwartet viel zu nah vor ihr. „Hermine, irgendwann wird der Punkt kommen, an dem du entscheiden musst, ob du mich hasst oder nicht", raunte er ihr in tiefer Stimme zu und verließ das Labor ohne sie.

Der Abend kam und Hermine lag auf dem Bett, versunken in einer scheinbar endlosen Konversation mit sich selbst. Zum ersten Mal seit langem wünschte sie sich eine dritte Person herbei. Jemanden, dem sie all diese verwirrenden Puzzlestücke anvertrauen konnte, die Snape ihr tagtäglich hinwarf. Leider existierte diese Person nicht. Die glückliche Dreierfreundschaft war unwiderruflich zerbrochen und Harry zu schreiben, kam auf keinen Fall in Frage. Für einen Moment erwog sie sogar, Ginny zu schreiben. Aber die Vorstellung, ihr von ihren zwiespältigen Gefühlen zu erzählen und den Sex mit Snape zu beichten, nachdem ihr Bruder – ihr eigener Mann – erst verstorben war, war unerträ, sie hatte den Trank aufgesetzt, sie würde ihn zu ende brauen müssen. Und dann vermutlich Löffel für Löffel selbst auslöffeln, dachte Hermine bitter.

Schon wieder zögerte sie, als sie vor seiner Tür stand. Langsam wurde das zur schlechten Gewohnheit, rügte Hermine sich selbst. Ein letztes Mal sah sie an sich herunter, betrachtete die kurzen Shorts und das bequeme T-Shirt, noch immer nicht überzeugt von ihrer Wahl. Snape sollte sich keine Hoffnungen machen, aber sie wollte auch nicht aussehen wie eine Vogelscheuche, wenn sie bei ihm aufkreuzte. In Gedanken bei seiner Pyjamahose, die er stets als einziges zu tragen schien, hatte sie sich schließlich für etwas praktisch-normales entschieden. Noch einmal tief Luft holend umklammerte sie ihren Zauberstab und den Muggelroman fester und trat ein.

Sehr zu ihrer Erleichterung lag Snape nicht schon wartend auf sie im Bett. Stattdessen saß er wieder mit einem Buch in seinem Sessel und blickte erwartungsvoll auf, als er Hermine hereinkommen sah.

„Du bist tatsächlich hier."

„Du klingst überrascht", konterte Hermine und blieb unschlüssig vor dem Bett stehen. „Bevorzugst du eine Seite?" Snape durchquerte das Zimmer und gesellte sich zur ihr.

„Seit ich denken kann, hatte ich mein Bett stets für mich allein. Von einigen kurzweiligen Besuchen einmal abgesehen. Aber bezahlte Begleitung bleibt meist nicht über Nacht." Ihr plötzliches Erröten ließ ihn schmunzeln. „Du darfst dir gern deine Seite aussuchen." Hermine marschierte auf die linke Seite zu und legte Buch und Stab auf dem Nachttisch ab.

„Ist das so merkwürdig für dich wie es für mich ist?" fragte sie schließlich und schlug die Bettdecke zurück. Snape löschte das große Licht und umrundete das Bett.

„Nicht mehr, wenn ich die Augen schließe", vermutete er und schlüpfte unter die Decke. Hermine ignorierte sein einladendes Klopfen und tat es ihm gleich, sich seiner plötzlichen Nähe sehr bewusst. Das war anders, dachte sie. Anders als die Male zuvor, bei denen ihrer Zweisamkeit immer emotionale Zwischenfälle vorausgegangen waren. Jetzt waren sie nur sich selbst. Und sie sollte ernsthaft zu ihm rutschen und sich an Severus Snape kuscheln?

„Es ist nicht dasselbe", versuchte Hermine ihre Gedanken zu artikulieren.

„Willst du dich erst streiten?" Sein Spott ließ sie schmunzeln. Vielleicht... Warme Hände umgriffen sie und zogen sie über das Bett, bis ihr Rücken sich an seine Brust schmiegte. Sein Arm schob sich unschuldig über ihren Bauch und hielt sie fest. Snape fühlte sich gut an. Nein, eigentlich fühlte sich nur seine Nähe gut an. Hermine gähnte. Dann schlief sie ein.


	15. Erinnerung

**ZauBaerin: **Ich glaube in diesem Fall hat Severus ausnahmsweise mal mehr Abstand als Hermine und kann die Situation nüchterner beurteilen. Mal schaun, ob es auch so bleibt ;-)

**Lillymonster: **Danke für den Hinweis, ich werde mich bemühen, in Zukunft übersichtlichere Absätze zu setzen =)

**KathiIII: **Noch ist die Nacht nicht vorbei, fürchte ich. Aber das bisschen Zuneigung hatten sie sich trotzdem verdient :-)

**NickTessFan: **Hey, das freut mich, dass ich dich auch mit einem tragischen Ende nicht verschrecken kann ;-) Deine regelmäßigen uns so wundervoll detailierten Reviews würden mir sehr fehlen!

**Reditus Mortis:** Vielen Dank für dein Review! Hab mich mal durch deine Geschichten geklickt und fühle mich jetzt doppelt geehrt durch dein Lob. Ich werde mit dieser Geschichte allerdings keine Romanlänge erreichen, wie du bei z.B. Leben in Ketten. Hoffe, sie gefällt trotzdem ;-)

* * *

_Schande über mein Haupt, ich habe euch ganz schön warten lassen :-( _

_Direkt nach diesem Chap werde ich das nächste (und vieeeeeeel längere) Kapitel nochmal durchlesen und dann hoffentlich sehr sehr bald hochladen. _

_Wie immer tausend Dank für eure lieben Reviews! =)_

_Euer_

_HonigHuhn_

* * *

**Erinnerung**

Wie grausam kann die eigene Phantasie sein? Snape räkelte sich, die Wärme in seinen Armen mit allen Sinnen genießend. Endlich, nach all den Jahren konnte er sie festhalten. Die Nase in ihren duftenden Haaren vergraben und die Sanftheit ihres Körpers erfühlen, der sich so eng an seinen eigenen schmiegte. Seufzend öffnete er die Augen und er wusste, dass sein Blick von einem tiefgrünen Paar erwidert werden würde. Sie war hier bei ihm und alles war gut.

„Was machst du da?"

Er nahm ihre Stimme kaum wahr, so versunken war er in seinem Traum, der Vorstellung von Glückseligkeit. _Pssst, mein Schatz. Endlich haben wir uns gefunden... _

„Snape!" Der Körper begann sich zu winden, entzog sich seiner Umarmung. Er war verwirrt.

„Li–„ – „Verdammt, wach endlich auf!"

Und Snape wurde schlagartig wach. Hermine war bis zur anderen Seite des Bettes geflüchtet und starrte ihn feindselig an. „Was glaubst du, was du da machst?" Merlin, ihr Haar war wieder so buschig wie zu Schulzeiten. Und ihre ärgerlich zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen wirkten beinahe hübsch in ihrem Gesicht.

„Offensichtlich träumen..." Er schob sich sein Kopfkissen zurecht und legte sich auf den Rücken, den Blick leicht verklärt an die Decke gerichtet.

„Von was?"

„Frage ich dich nach deinen Träumen?"

„Begrabsche ich dich nachts?"

Snape schnaubte leise. „Tu dir keinen Zwang an." War es gerecht, dass er sich jetzt noch verlassener als sonst fühlte? Nächtelang quälte ihn sein Unterbewusstsein unerbittlich mit Albträumen und kaum hielt er eine Frau im Arm, präsentierte es so etwas?

Hermine war verstörter, als sie es sich anmerken ließ. Er hatte ihr dieses Gefühl gegeben und sie hasste ihn dafür.

„Ich gehe."

„Wohin?" fragte er abwesend.

Sie rieb sich über die Arme und versuchte die Erinnerung an seine zärtlichen Gesten zu löschen – ohne Erfolg. „In mein eigenes Bett!" Niemals hätte sie es für möglich gehalten, sich nochmal so geborgen zu fühlen. Die Tatsache, dass es ihr mit Snape geschehen war löste Übelkeit in ihr aus. _Betrug. Was, Hermine, soll das sein, wenn nicht Betrug?_

„Warum?" Endlich nahm er sie wahr. War das echte Bestürzung?

„Das hier", sie deutete auf ihn und auf sich selbst, „war eine idiotische Idee."

„Du schläfst lieber gar nicht, als mit mir aufzuwachen?"

„Es geht nicht ums Aufwachen, Snape! Es geht um das wie!" Snape hatte sie schon oft an den Rande des Wahnsinns getrieben, aber noch nie hatte sie Tränen in den Augen gehabt.

Snape sah sie viel zu wissend an. Aber was konnte der Bastard schon über sie wissen?

„Wen hast du verloren?"

Hermine wischte sich hastig über die Augen. Diese Art von Schwäche wollte sie nicht zeigen. „Das geht dich nichts an!"

„Nein, vermutlich nicht." Sie wollte nichts sagen und hatte trotzdem eine Zusage geliefert. Er brauchte nicht lange, um die Puzzlestücke zusammenzusetzen. Das Bild auf ihrem Nachttisch. Die Abwesenheit von Eulen, keine Briefe, keinen Kontakt zur Zauberwelt.

„Es war Weasley." Hermine erstarrte.

„Wage dich und nimm seinen Namen nochmal in den Mund!" zischte sie, in der Hand plötzlich ihren Zauberstab.

„Was ist passiert?" Er klang nicht mitfühlend. Aber auch nicht spöttisch. Er klang gar nicht, sehr unüblich für ihn. Hermine ärgerte es nur noch mehr.

„Du bist passiert! Du hast uns den größten Zauberer dieses Jahrhunderts gestohlen!" Sie wartete auf eine Reaktion, irgendeine. Aber nichts passierte. Also fuhr sie fort. „Weißt du, was das für Orden für Auswirkungen hatte? Welchen Vorteil die Todesser jetzt haben? Wie viele von uns sterben mussten? Nicht allein durch den verfluchten Trank?" Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, ihre Stimme brach.

„Wer ist tot?" Er wollte es nicht wissen. Merlin, es gab nichts auf der Welt, was er weniger erfahren wollte. Trotzdem fragte er, erkannte in ihren Augen, dass sie erzählen wollte.

„Wir mussten das Hauptquartier aufgeben, Dumbledore war tot und das Geheimnis nicht länger sicher. Natürlich wussten sie, dass wir das Haus verlassen würden. Und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bevor sie zu uns hinein konnten. Wir wählten die Konfrontation und verloren Lupin in der Schlacht. Zumindest dachten wir, dass er gefallen sei. Tatsächlich hat er den Angriff überlebt und die folgenden Wochen in Gefangenschaft verbracht, ohne Hoffnung auf Rettung. Sie missbrauchten ihn als Köder. Malfoy und einige andere brachten ihn zum Fuchsbau und folterten ihn vor der magischen Barriere. Es waren viele von uns dort. Ich habe gesehen, was sie ihm angetan haben, wie er sich im Todeskampf vor Schmerz gewunden hat." Hermines Stimme zitterte leicht. Snape ahnte, dass sie die Bilder in diesem Moment wieder vor sich sah. „Wir wussten, dass wir keine Chance hatten, es waren zu viele. Aber was sollten wir tun? Zuhören wie er sich die Seele aus dem Leib schrie? Molly riss sich als erste los und stürmte durch die Tür, Arthur hinter ihr her. Wir zögerten einen Moment zu lang." Mit Mühe holte sie Luft. „All ihre Kinder waren da, Ginny saß noch eine Woche lang am Fenster und starrte in den Garten auf die schwarzen Brandflecken im Gras..."

Hermine machte eine kurze Pause und rieb sich die Tränen weg, die jetzt ungehindert über ihre Wangen rollten. Sie zitterte und Snape schloss die Augen, er konnte ihren Anblick nicht ertragen. Und jeder Versuch sie zu trösten würde es nur noch schlimmer machen.

„Kurz darauf setzten sie den Trank zum ersten Mal ein. Es traf Ron." Nur eine winzige Pause. „Dann Kingsley und Tonks. Sie forderten Harry. Lebendig oder tot. Immer wieder. Doch als sie merkten, dass die restlichen von uns lieber starben, als ihn preiszugeben, konzentrierten sie sich auf unsere Klassenkameraden." Wieder eine kurze Pause, ihre Stimme jetzt kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Michael Corner, Susan Bones, Parvatil Patil, Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas, Hannah Abbott... Es geschah alles so schrecklich schnell. Jeder verstrichene Tag kostete ein weiteres Leben. Jeder Zauberer, jede Hexe suchte jetzt nach Harry, aus Angst, dass die eigenen Kinder die nächsten sein würden. Und Harry, er wollte sich stellen. Er kämpfte gegen uns. Wir mussten ihn … wir halten ihn gefangen. Solange, bis wir ein Gegenmittel gefunden haben."

Hermine verstummte. Snape beobachtete, wie sie die Arme um ihre Knie schlang, um das Zittern unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Salzige Perlen tropften von ihrem Kinn und benetzten ihre Arme. Jeder Atemzug machte es schlimmer, aus dem Zittern wurde ein Schütteln, bis sie vollends die Kontrolle verlor und schluchzend zur Seite fiel, den Kopf in einem Kissen vergraben. Er traute sich nicht, sie anzufassen. Himmel, er traute ja nicht mal, sich zu bewegen. Sein Magen rebellierte so stark, dass er Mühe hatte, sich nicht vor Hermine zu übergeben. Und zum ersten Mal spürte er etwas anderes als Respekt für den Mann, der ihn geformt hatte. Derjenige, der alles zerbrechen wollte, um ein besseres Ende zu finden. Und der ihn als Hammer missbraucht hatte. _Hass_.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich mit dir in einem Bett liege", schluchzte Hermine mehr zu sich selbst. „Meine Freunde würden mich töten."

Er wusste, dass es eine schreckliche Idee war, aber es war die einzige. So behutsam wie möglich zog er das weinende Bündel zu sich herüber und bettete Hermine auf seine Brust. Sie wehrte sich nicht, als er begann, beruhigend ihren Rücken zu streicheln.

„Du liegst nicht hier, weil ich es bin, Hermine. Du suchst nur Wärme und ich bin der Einzige, der dir helfen kann." Ironischerweise verschaffte ihre Nähe auch ihm eine gewisse Linderung. Langsam ebbte ihr Heulkrampf ab.

„Das ist nicht wahr. Ich kann dich nicht mehr hassen. Ich versuche, mich an den alten Ekel zu erinnern, aber es geht nicht. Was ist mit mir passiert? Was ist nur geschehen?" Mühsam schob sie ihre wirren Locken beiseite und sah ihn aus tränendunklen Augen an. „Warum?"

Snape betrachtete sie einen Moment. Selbst in ihrer Verzweiflung war sie wunderschön. Ein Gedanke, den er so schnell wie möglich beiseite schob.

„Weil du kein schlechter Mensch bist, Hermine. Hass entspricht nicht in deiner Natur. Dir liegt es nicht, zu verachten, zu verletzen oder zu töten."

„Ich habe dich verletzt", wandte sie trotzig ein.

„Und selbst das hast du nicht ertragen."

„So sollte es nicht sein! Ginny kann das, sie kann den Fluch sprechen. Sie konnte Harry überwältigen, sie..."

„Das bist aber nicht du." Erschöpft ließ sie den Kopf wieder sinken und lauschte einige Minuten lang stumm seinem Herzschlag. Snape rührte sich nicht. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, nicht zu denken. Sich nicht zu wünschen, die verletzte junge Frau in seinem Arm irgendwie trösten zu können.

„Bereust du es?" Hermine spürte, wie er sich unter ihr versteifte. Frustriert sah sie ihn jetzt doch an. „Warum redest du nicht mit mir?"

„Es gibt nichts zu reden."

„Scheiße, Snape." Es fiel ihm schwer, nicht nach ihr zu greifen, als sie sich von ihm entfernte. Die Enttäuschung in ihrem Gesicht schmerzte. „Ich nehme alles zurück. Du ekelst mich an!"

„Dann ist es so." Er wusste, dass sie gehen würde. Nur dass sie diesmal nicht zurückkommen würde.

Hermine legte ihren Zauberstab, den sie bis eben noch immer fest umklammert gehalten hatte, wieder auf den Nachttisch.

„Du bleibst?"

„Zu wem sollte ich sonst gehen?" Hermine schob sich ihr Kissen zurecht und schloss die Augen. Snape starrte sie noch immer an. Es war dieser harmlose Satz, der ihm verriet, dass sie in derselben Sackgasse steckte wie er selbst. Hieß das, dass sie beide verloren waren? Oder war es eine Chance, dass gerade sie sich getroffen hatten, beide so zerbrochen und vernarbt, dass kein anderer jemals mehr Hand an sie gelegt hätte?

Er rutschte von hinten an sie heran, legte seinen Arm um sie und erwartete ihre Zurückweisung. Hermine schob sich näher an seine Wärme heran und war kurz darauf tief eingeschlafen.


	16. Gedankenlos

_Soo, hier wie versprochen gleich das nächste Kapitel. _

* * *

**Gedankenlos**

Hermine schlug die Augen auf und war dankbar. Das Bett neben ihr war leer, kein lebendiger Körper, der sich warm an sie presste; keine Menschenseele in diesem Zimmer. Erleichtert räkelte sie sich und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Viertel nach Neun. Ihr traumloser Schlaf war so erfrischend gewesen, dass es ihr beinahe egal war, dass sie das offensichtlich Snape und seinem bescheuerten Einfall verdankte. Snape. Unbewusst legte sich ihre Hand auf den silbernen Anhänger, den sie mittlerweile wie selbstverständlich trug, der beinahe zu einem Teil ihres Körpers geworden war. Wahrscheinlich sollte sie sich anziehen und etwas zum Frühstücken suchen. Doch bevor sie aus dem Bett rutschen konnte, ging die Tür auf und Snape stand im Zimmer, in der Hand ein sehr wohlriechendes Tablett.

Nein, das war ein Traum. Unmöglich konnte das ihr ehemaliger Tränkelehrer sein, der mühsam Kaffee, Marmelade und Toast auf einem Tablett balancierte.

„Schwebezauber weiß man erst dann richtig zu schätzen, wenn man sie nicht mehr anwenden kann", bemerkte er und schaffte es mit dem Tablett bis zum Bett, ohne den ganzen Kaffee zu verschütten.

„Was machst du da?" Ihr erster amüsierter Impuls schlug schnell um. Das war nicht typisch für ihn. Und alles was aus der Reihe schlug, war gefährlich.

„Nach was sieht es aus?"

Hermine musterte ihren Teller mit deutlichem Misstrauen. Würde er sie vergiften? Konnte er das? Genug Zutaten waren sicher im Labor.

„Es ist nur Marmelade."

„Warum bringst du mir Frühstück?"

„Wenn du willst, kann ich ein Stück abbeißen", bemerkte er kalt.

„Und einen Schluck abtrinken?" erwiderte sie mindestens ebenso frostig.

„Ich fürchte, dann wäre nicht mehr allzu viel für dich übrig."

„Du willst irgendetwas von mir." Noch immer machte sie keine Anstalten, das Tablett auf ihrem Schoß auch nur zu berühren. „Völlig egal, wie nett du zu mir bist, ich werde dir das Amulett nicht abnehmen."

„Aber ich habe dir Toast gemacht!"

„Was?"

„Merlin, Hermine! Hörst du dir manchmal zu?"

„Ich habe verdammt noch mal dir zugehört! V_ertrau mir nicht. Ich bin böse. Ein gruseliger Todesser._"

Snape lauschte ihrer viel zu hohen Imitation seiner Stimme und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Das habe ich wohl kaum so gesagt."

„Vielleicht in anderen Worten." Hermine warf noch einen Blick auf den Toast und bemerkte nicht, wie Snape sich neben dem Bett irritiert durch die Haare fuhr.

„Es freut mich, dass du beschlossen hast vernünftig zu werden." Seine Stimme klang gepresst und steif. „Wir sehen uns im Labor." Die Tür fiel leise hinter ihm ins Schloss.

_Es tut mir Leid, dass deine Freunde tot sind. Aber ich habe dir Toast gemacht! Super Idee, Severus, ganz fantastisch! _Sich über sich selbst ärgernd stieg er die Treppe hinunter und betrat das größte Badezimmer, um eine Dusche zu nehmen. Hier unten bestand keine Gefahr, dass Hermine ihm begegnen würde. Auch als er fünfzehn Minuten später in die Küche ging, um eine letzte Tasse Kaffee vor der anstehenden Arbeit zu trinken, traf er sie nicht an. Stattdessen fand er das leere Tablett auf der Spüle. Hatte sie den Toast tatsächlich gegessen oder war er im Müll gelandet?

Snape sah nur kurz von seiner Arbeit auf, als Hermine das Labor betrat. Er nahm gerade die Ergebnisse des letzten Abends in Augenschein. Akribisch holte er ein Röhrchen nach dem anderen aus der hölzernen Halterung und unterzog es einer genauen Musterung. Anschließend notierte er sich etwas auf einem Stück Pergament, das die Inhaltsstoffe des Trankes auflistete. Als er das letzte Glasröhrchen zurückgestellt hatte, unterstrich er seine Liste mit zwei dicken Linien und legte die Feder beiseite. Hermine, die jede Bewegung beobachtet hatte, sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Die Liste ist komplett. Es ist in der Tat ein Kunstwerk, zu der nur die besten Braumeister in der Lage sein sollten." Snape hielt inne. Fragte er sich, wen Voldemort als Ersatz für seine vakante Stelle gefunden hatte? Er ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken. „Jetzt kommt die Laufarbeit. Es sind einige sehr exklusive Inhaltsstoffe dabei, aus denen die spezielle Wirkung des Trankes resultiert. Wir sollten jede einzelne dieser Zutaten nachschlagen, um beurteilen zu können, wie wir ihre Wirkung brechen können."

„Sind die benötigten Bücher dafür hier?" Hermine war dankbar, dass sie den feuchten Keller nun endlich verlassen konnten.

„Für was genau hältst du meine Bibliothek? Für eine Sammlung alter Groschenromane?" Er beobachtete höchst zufrieden, wie Hermine leicht errötete. Oh ja, er hatte den Titel erkannt, den sie im Bett gelesen hatte. Aber sie ging nicht auf seine Provokation ein.

„Dann sollten wir anfangen." Hermine machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging etwas schneller als unbedingt notwendig Richtung Bibliothek. Snape folgte ihr, ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Wir teilen die Liste auf: Du suchst nach jeder zweiten Zutat, ich übernehme den Rest." Im Moment nickte er nur stumm, aber oh für sein spöttisches Grinsen würde er noch büßen müssen. Doch wie? Vielleicht konnte sie seinen Kaffee verzaubern? Oder in seinem Bett... _Wie alt bist du eigentlich? Er ist nicht mehr dein Lehrer, verdammt! _

Hermine sah auf die Liste, ganz zuoberst stand „Erumpenthorn". Sie erinnerte sich dunkel an die Abbildung eines Erumpents in einem ihrer „Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe"-Lehrbücher. Es ähnelte äußerlich stark einem Nashorn, war jedoch so magisch, das es beinahe bis zum Aussterben gejagt worden war, um Haut, Blut und Horn als mächtige Zutat in Tränken zu verwenden. Das sollte nicht zu schwer zu finden sein...

Hermine hatte sich in der Zeit, in der die schon hier lebte, zwar schon einen groben Überblick über Snapes eigene Bibliothek verschafft, doch die Ausmaße begannen ihr erst jetzt wirklich klar zu werden, als sie gezielt durch die Reihen hoher Regale wanderte, allesamt gefüllt mit kostbaren Werken zu beinahe jedem erdenklichen magischen Thema. Rücken an Rücken reihten sich die Bände, präzise auf den Zentimeter gerückt schmiegten sie sich lückenlos aneinander und füllten Brett um Brett. Sie folgte den Signaturen, auf der Suche nach dem richtigen Regal und bemerkte erst, als sie in einer Sackgasse gelandet war, dass die Regale in einer Schneckenform angereiht waren. Perplex blieb sie vor dem letzten Regal stehen. Wie hatte ihr das zuvor entgehen können? So viele Abende hatte sie vor dem Kamin verbracht und auf die Regale gestarrt, nie verwundert darüber, wie sie angeordnet waren. Zumindest hatte sie hier die richtigen Bücher vor sich stehen. Ihr Blick huschte über eine ganze Reiche Werke über die Verwendung verschiedener Drachenarten in der Braukunst, ehe sie einen Band fand, der in tiefroten Buchstaben den Titel „Erumpents – Beschaffung und Verwendung" auf seinem Rücken trug. Dem Aussehen nach war er sogar in die Haut des betreffenden Tieres eingebunden worden. Unglücklicherweise stand er recht weit oben, Hermine streckte sich, aber ihre Hand reichte nicht ganz bis zur richtigen Reihe. Sie wollte gerade nach ihrem Zauberstab greifen, als eine fremde Hand mühelos den Band ergriff und herauszog.

„Was tust du hier?" Hermine drehte sich abrupt um, nur um sich die Nase an seiner Brust zu stoßen. Wenn sie sich doch nur früher an seinen schleichenden Gang erinnert hätte! Anstelle des silbernen Amulettes hätte sie eine Glocke verwenden können...

„Jede zweite Zutat, es waren deine Worte." Von oben herab sah er sie triumphierend an und hob den Arm, als sie sich das Buch schnappen wollte.

„Gib es mir", forderte sie fest, aber Snape legte den Band auf einem hohen Brett ab, weiterhin unerreichbar für sie. Hermine quetschte sich an ihm vorbei, die Wangen schon wieder gerötet vor Zorn. Und weil sie wusste, dass es ihn verärgern würde, stieg sie auf die unteren Regalbretter und hangelte sich nach oben, bis sie das Buch greifen konnte. Doch ihr Sieg währte nur kurz. Als sie den Band anhob, bemerkte sie zu spät, wie schwer er tatsächlich war. Das zusätzliche Gewicht brachte sie ins Schwanken, bis sie den Halt verlor und rücklings zu Boden stürzte. Und für die erste Schrecksekunde war sie sogar froh, dass Snape sie sicher in seinen Armen aufgefangen hatte.

„Lass mich runter!" Hermine zappelte, aber er hielt sie wie ein Baby, fest umschlungen.

„Wenn du versprichst auf keine Regale mehr zu steigen", forderte er tadelnd und machte sich mit dem zappelnden Bündel auf den Weg zum Eingang der Bibliothek. Sie machte es ihm nicht einfach, sie festzuhalten, aber Snape ließ sich von ihren Flüchen und Fluchtversuchen nicht aufhalten. Vor dem Kamin angekommen hielt er kurz inne und sah sie an. Sie antwortete mit einem giftigen Blick, bis sie es bemerkte. Seine dunklen Augen ruhten mit einer Intensität auf ihr, dass sie leicht fröstelte. Dann, so plötzlich als habe er sich an ihr verbrannt, ließ er Hermine fallen, die hart auf dem dicken Teppichboden aufschlug. Erschrocken sah sie zu ihm auf, aber sein gehetzter Blick galt nicht ihr. Stattdessen starrte er zur Tür.

„Ich muss..." murmelte er leise, schon im Begriff zu gehen. Und ehe Hermine sich aufsetzen konnte, war er verschwunden.

Snapes Gedanken rasten. Bilder über Bilder überfluteten ihn, Szenen die er längst vergessen hatte, die sich jetzt beinahe mit neu erlebten Dingen überschnitten. Er musste es loswerden. Am besten alle. Vielleicht würde er dann endlich ruhen können, wenn ihn all diese Erinnerungen nicht mehr jede wache Sekunde quälen konnten. Viel zu lange hatte er sich dagegen gesträubt, etwas aus seinem Kopf zu lassen, aus Angst, den letzten sicheren Ort zu zerstören, der ihm geblieben war: sein Geist.

Im Laufschritt erklomm er eine schmale Wendeltreppe, dann noch eine, bis er in einem staubigen Gang angelangt war, der in einer schlichten Holztür endete. Wie erwartet fand er sie unverschlossen vor und betrat den Dachboden. Durch ein hohes und schmales Fenster fielen einige Lichtstrahlen des Tages durch die staubig dicke Luft. Ohne die Möglichkeit, einen Lumos zu sprechen, musste dies reichen. Er begann bei der erstbesten Box, schüttete den Inhalt auf den Boden und kippte gleich darauf die nächste um. Achtlos stieg er über das Gerümpel hinweg, ignorierte wertlose Bücher, alte Kleidungsstücke und Kessel, die hier oben gestapelt waren. Unnützer Unrat. Er suchte das einzige, was wertvoll war. Er hatte es aus Hogwarts hier her geschafft, um es gut versteckt zu wissen. Ein Regal voller Einmachgläser erweckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Verschiedene Marmeladen reihten sich hier neben Molchsinnereien und konservierten Schlangeneiern aneinander. Er schob sie hastig beiseite und ignorierte das Chaos, das entstand, als einige Gläser auf dem Boden zerschellten. Dann endlich fand er es: Eine unscheinbare braune Holzbox, dick von Staub und Spinnweben überzogen. Er schloss seine langen Finger darum, als wolle er sie niemals wieder loslassen und stieg behutsam die Treppen wieder hinab.

Sicher in seinem Zimmer platzierte er die Box auf dem schmalen Tisch neben den Bücherregalen und unmittelbar vor dem hohen Sessel. Beinahe zärtlich strich er den Staub beiseite und löste den metallenen Schnappverschluss an der Vorderseite. Der Deckel des Kästchens klappte nach hinten und enthüllte eine schlichte, steinere Schale, die er vorsichtig auf den Tisch neben die Holzkiste stellte. Noch war das Innere des Denkariums leer und nur sehr selten hatte er in den vergangenen Jahren seine Gedanken der dunkelgrauen Schale anvertraut. Severus Snape schätzte seinen Geist als das größte Geschenk, das ihm in dieser Welt gemacht worden war. Dinge daraus zu entfernen und in einem fremden Gefäß abzulegen war ihm immer wie ein Sakrileg vorgekommen. Doch jetzt, nach Jahren des Leides und der Folter, so kurz vor dem absehbaren Ende, konnte dieses gut gemeinte Geschenk Dumbledores an ihn endlich seinen Zauber wirken. Das einzige, was ihm fehlte, war ein Zauberstab...

Hermine hob recht gleichgültig den Blick, als sie ihn an ihrer Tür klopfen hörte. Im Schneidersitz saß sie auf dem Bett, vor sich wieder den Muggelroman, den sie das letzte Mal peinlich berührt unter das Kissen hatte schieben wollen. Aber diese Art der vorhersehbaren Unterhaltung machte es ihr so einfach, die Gedanken von schrecklichen Dingen loszureißen. Sie schlug den Buchdeckel auf und tauchte ein in eine langweilige Welt voller Happy Ends und oberflächlichen Gefühlen. Alles stand fest dort, das Ende und selbst der Weg dorthin. Genau das was sie vor dem Schlafen brauchte, um sich nicht in Alpträumen zu wälzen.

Sie bat ihn nicht herein, aber Hermine sagte auch nichts gegenteiliges, weshalb er schließlich die Tür hinter sich zu zog und vor ihrem Bett stehen blieb. Unschlüssig rieb er seine Hände gegeneinander. Snape war bewusst, dass seine Chancen nicht sonderlich gut standen.

„Ich brauche deinen Zauberstab", presste er schließlich hervor, ganz und gar nicht begeistert davon, ihr eine solch große Bitte anzutragen. Da er keine weitere Erklärung nachschickte, legte Hermine ihr Buch beiseite und sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Meinst du das ernst?" Ihr Spott stach ihn wie der Stachel einer Biene.

„Nur für eine halbe Stunde. Ich muss etwas erledigen, was ohne Zauberstab nicht möglich ist."

„Und genau deshalb hast du keinen mehr." Hermine kämpfte hart, um nicht in tiefen Sarkasmus zu verfallen. Stattdessen verlegte sie sich auf einen kühlen und sachlichen Ton. Doch für Snape fühlte sich das keineswegs besser an. Allein die Tatsache, dass er sie so unterwürfig um etwas bat, was er ohnehin nicht bekommen würde, machte ihn rasend.

„Ich weiß, dass es viel gefragt ist. Aber es würde mir einiges erleichtern." Seine Finger schlossen sich zu Fäusten, als er mühsam diese wenigen Worte heraus brachte. Hermine rutschte an die Kante ihres Bettes und stand auf. Auf ihrem Gesicht las er Verwirrung.

„Nicht nur, dass du mich nach etwas fragst, was ich dir unmöglich geben kann, du begründest es auch noch so vage, dass du niemals ein Argument für deine Seite anbringen könntest. Und hast du mir nicht erst verdeutlichen wollen, dass du ein gefährlicher Mann bist, dem ich keinesfalls trauen sollte?"

Snape holte tief Luft, seine Züge waren vor Anspannung zu einer Grimasse erstarrt, seine Lippen kaum mehr als ein dünner Strich. Hermine beobachtete ihn genau, sie war noch nicht sicher, was er mit dieser Bitte genau erreichen wollte.

„Was für eine Art Zauber ist es denn? Kann ich ihn für dich ausführen?" Die hilfsbereiten Worte sprudelten aus ihrem Mund, ohne dass sie sie hatte formulieren wollen. Hastig biss sie sich auf die Zunge, aber Snape schüttelte ohnehin den Kopf.

„Das wird nicht möglich sein. Aber du kannst anwesend sein, während ich es tue." Ohne einige Eingeständnisse würde er mit Sicherheit nichts erreichen.

„Dann kannst du mir auch verraten, was du vor hast." Abwartend hob sie eine Augenbraue. Snape holte abermals tief Luft und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. Er fühlte sich so entblößt...

„Dumbledore hat mir ein Denkarium zum Geschenk gemacht. Ich möchte es nutzen, um einige Dinge darin zu verstauen, die ich nicht ständig vor Augen haben kann." Zu seiner Überraschung schüttelte Hermine den Kopf.

„_Du_ willst Gedanken ablegen? Es ist schon eine Absurdität an sich, dass gerade _du_ Besitzer eines der seltenen Denkarien bist. Weißt du, wie viele Leute dich darum beneiden würden? Menschen, die es tatsächlich verwenden würden!"

„Ich plane, es zu verwenden!" schnappte Snape wütend. „Sonst würde ich wohl kaum hier stehen!" Langsam schlich sich der bestimmende Ton zurück in seine Stimme, den er zuvor so bemüht herausgehalten hatte. „Erwarte nicht von mir, dass ich mich noch weiter vor dir erniedrige. Entweder, du gewährst mir diese Bitte, oder du schlägst sie mir ab. Entscheide dich."

Hermine legte ihren Kopf leicht schief und betrachtete für einen Moment seine angespannte Körperhaltung. Sie witterte eine Chance.

„Lass uns einen Handel eingehen, was ist dir dieser Gefallen wert?" Snapes Blick wurde mit einem Mal so giftig, dass sie ihn förmlich spüren konnte.

„Was willst du?" knurrte er zwischen seinen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch.

„Das was ich schon einmal gefordert habe: Respekt. Ich respektiere deine Wünsche, du respektierst mein Wissen und meine Autorität. Keine gehässigen Bemerkungen mehr beim Tränke brauen. Keine Spitzen über mein angebliches Unwissen."

„Angebliches?" Snape schnaubte schnippisch. „Nur um es erwähnt zu haben: Du zollst keinen Respekt, zu erpresst mich."

„Ich gebe dir etwas, was du möchtest und bekomme etwas, das ich möchte", verdeutlichte Hermine mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln. „Ich denke, das ist nur fair."

Snape unterdrückte eine Antwort und zwang sich stattdessen zu seinem Nicken. „Einverstanden." Ungeduldig sah er zur Tür, dieses Gespräch dauerte schon viel zu lange. Hermine nickte ebenfalls zufrieden und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab. Aber statt zur Tür ging sie zur anderen Seite des Zimmers und tippte drei Mal mit der Spitze des Stabes gegen eine dunkle Kommode. Die oberste, schmalste Schublade sprang plötzlich auf. Hermine griff hinein und zog einen zweiten Zauberstab heraus. Bestimmt schob sie die Schublade wieder zu und ging voraus. Snape starrte ihr wie versteinert hinterher. Der lange, schlanke Zauberstab, poliertes schwarzes Holz, so glatt und glänzend... Es war sein Stab! Sie besaß seinen eigenen Zauberstab, den sie ihm bei seiner Gefangennahme entwendet hatten!

Hermine stand bereits vor der Steinschale, als er ihr nacheilte. Neugierig betrachtete sie das Gefäß von allen Seiten. Bisher hatte sie die seltenen magischen Gefäße nur in Büchern gesehen.

„Es sieht wirklich unscheinbar aus." Sie war so versunken in den Anblick, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie Snape vor Ärger beinahe zitterte.

„Du besitzt meinen Zauberstab", hauchte er tonlos, unfähig seinen Blick abzuwenden.

„In der Tat. Ich habe ihn mir aushändigen lassen, als ich dich aus dem Gefängnis geholt habe. Ich glaube kaum, dass sie dort eine Verwendung für ihn gehabt hätten."

„Gib ihn mir." Hermine zögerte, als er fordernd seine Hand ausstreckte.

„Ich sollte dich etwas schwören lassen..." Unschlüssig rieb sie über das glatte Holz. Vor kurzem hatte er sie überwältigt und gefesselt. Und gestern hatte er sie in den Arm genommen und getröstet. Und heute Morgen...

„Wirst du ihn mir umgehend zurückgeben, sobald du fertig bist?" Seine schwarzen Augen lösten sich für keinen Moment von dem tiefschwarzen Stück Holz, als er etwas zustimmendes murmelte. „Und du wirst ihn nur verwenden, um deine Gedanken in das Denkarium zu überführen?" Wieder kam leise Zustimmung seinerseits. Aus ihrer eigenen Tasche zog sie schließlich ihren Zauberstab und hielt ihn fest umschlungen, als sie ihm seinen überreichte. „Solltest du mich angreifen, streife ich das Amulett ab. Glaub mir, dass das nicht der Tod ist, den du dir erwünscht hast."

Ein Leuchten ging durch Snapes gesamten Körper, als er zum ersten Mal seit über drei Jahren wieder die vertraute Oberfläche seines Zauberstabes zwischen seinen Fingern spürte. In seinem Loch war ihm die Trennung nicht weiter schwer gefallen, doch seit er das Haus betreten hatte, war das Gefühl der Unvollkommenheit zum ersten Mal aufgekommen und hatte sich stetig verstärkt. Schließlich glaubte er beinahe, einen seiner Arme zu vermissen, oder etwas noch Essenzielleres.

Fast augenblicklich ließ Snape sich in den Sessel sinken und führte den Zauberstab an seine Schläfe. Wie aus dem nichts sponnen sich feine weiße und rauchige Fäden, die er behutsam in die steinerne Schale zog. Hermine betrachtete ihn für einen Moment, bis sie sich zurück zog und auf seinem Bett nieder ließ. Ziemlich genau eine halbe Stunde verbrachte er damit, Gedanken aus seinem Gehirn zu lösen und in dem Gefäß unterzubringen, das mittlerweile angefüllt war mit nebligen Schwaden, die sich sanft im Kreis zu drehen schienen. Endlich ließ er den Arm sinken und sah erschöpft zu ihr hinüber. Sein Gesicht hatte sich verändert. Wie nach einer Nacht wirklich erholenden Schlafes waren viele der dunklen Schatten aus seinem kantigen Gesicht gelöscht und als er sich tiefer in den Sessel sinken ließ, sah Hermine zum ersten Mal so etwas wie Entspannung bei dem gezeichneten Tränkemeister.

„Du bist fertig, nehme ich an?" War es illusorisch, wenn sie die Hand nach dem Stab ausstreckte? Snape sah müde zu ihr auf und nickte. Trotzdem kostete es ihn sichtbare Überwindung, den Zauberstab wieder aus der Hand zu geben. Klackernd fiel er auf den Tisch, von wo Hermine ihn aufhob und in ihre Tasche schob. Snape erhob sich währenddessen und nahm das Denkarium vom Tisch. Er wollte es nicht länger ansehen, weshalb er es sicher in einem der Wandschränke verstaute.

„Wenn du sie zurück haben möchtest, gib mir Bescheid." Aber die hagere Gestalt lachte nur leise, als sie dieses Angebot äußerte.

„Vorerst ganz sicher nicht. Niemand kann mehr von mir erwarten, dass ich den unnütz gewordenen Ballast mit mir herum trage." Ihren fragenden Blick ignorierend schloss er die Schranktür ab und steckte den Schlüssel ein.

„Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, machen wir heute eine frühe Mittagspause. Ich würde gerne etwas Schlaf nachholen." Hermine ließ ihn daraufhin allein und ging zurück in ihren eigenen Raum, wo sie zuerst den Zauberstab zurück in die Kommode legte, welche sie mit einem Zauber sicherte. Dann ließ auch sie sich auf ihr Bett sinken, aber an Schlaf war noch nicht zu denken. Kein Wunder, es war gerade viertel nach elf. Und so lag sie dort, lang auf der Tagesdecke ausgestreckt und wunderte sich. Welche Gedanken würde ein Severus Snape ablegen wollen? Was belastete ihn so sehr, dass es ihm den Schlaf raubte und selbst die wachen Stunden zu einer offensichtlichen Qual machte? Natürlich war ihr bewusst, dass alle Antworten auf das Rätsel Snape in dieser Schale schwammen. Dort würde sie sehen können, was ihn bewegte, und ob sie ihm – so lächerlich der Gedanke auch vor ein paar Tagen noch erschienen war – bis zu einem gewissen Grad trauen konnte.


	17. Dankbarkeit

**YYMichi: **Meinst du, ich bin zu böse mit den beiden? Wenn dem so sein sollte, werden dir vermutlich die nächsten Kapitel gefallen, da wird's etwas pinker und plüschiger ;-)

**KathiIII: **Ich glaube fast, dass Snape und Hermine sich in dieser Sache sehr ehrlich sind. Für beide ist ihr Wissen und ihr Geist das höchste Gut, etwas daraus zu entfernen stellt ein Sakrileg dar. Deshalb glaube ich auch nicht, dass sie es wollen würde.

**ZauBaerin: **Du würdest nicht nachsehen? Du lebst mit einem Menschen zusammen, der ein einziges Fragezeichen auf zwei Beinen ist, und der Schlüssel für alles liegt so nah vor dir, um endlich zu verstehen, warum dieser Mensch tickt wie er tickt, und du würdest nicht nachsehen? ^^ Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich der Versuchung nicht widerstehen könnte *grins*

**NickTessFan: **Ich habe die Sache mit dem Frühstück ähnlich gesehen wie du: ein milder Versuch, etwas Wiedergutmachung zu leisten, leider ohne Erfolg. In sowas hat der gute Sev eben nicht so viel Übung ;-) Was die Szenen im Denkarium angeht: Da ihr ohnehin alle fest davon ausgeht, dass Hermine einen Blick riskiert, kann ich auch verraten, dass ich einen Großteil der Szenen schon geschrieben habe. Und ich hatte eine diebische Freude dabei, teilweise weil ich dreist geklaut habe, und bereits bekannte Szenen vorkommen (natürlich paraphrasiert), aber auch, weil das Denkarium so ein genialer Einfall der lieben JKR war, der unglaublich viele Möglichkeiten eröffnet. Ein wundervolles Spielzeug =)

* * *

_Ein Update, wenn auch ein kurzes. Wenn ihr mehr lesen wollt (und es noch nicht gesehen habt), ich habe angefangen, die Fortsetzung zu "Fünf Nächte in den Händen des Kerkermeisters" hochzuladen. Vielleicht wollt ihr ja mal reinschauen ;-)_

_Ansonsten viel Spaß mit diesem kurzen Intermezzo =)_

_Euer _

_HonigHuhn_

* * *

**Dankbarkeit**

Ein dumpfes Klopfen ließ Hermine aufschrecken. Offensichtlich war sie doch eingenickt, als sie auf dem Bett gelegen hatte. Snape trat abermals unaufgefordert ein und brachte ein Tablett mit sich. Hermine roch den starken Tee, bevor sie die Kanne gesehen hatte und richtete sich langsam auf. Snape warf ihr einen sonderbar intensiven Blick zu, als er am Bett vorbei ging und das Tablett mit den Tassen auf den Tisch vor der Couch abstellte. Täuschte sie sich, oder ging er tatsächlich aufrechter? Gähnend rieb sie sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und versuchte, etwas Ordnung in das Chaos ihrer Locken zu bringen, bevor sie sich neben Snape auf das Sofa setzte. Er hatte ihr bereits eine Tasse eingeschenkt und einen Zuckerwürfel hinzu gegeben. Er wusste genau, wie sie ihren Tee gern trank.

Hermines dankbares Lächeln fühlte sich gut an auf seiner befreiten Seele. Snape war sich bewusst, dass sich an seiner Situation nichts geändert hatte. Er war noch immer verurteilt, machtlos und ohne Hoffnung auf ein Leben, aber die Leichtigkeit, die ihn plötzlich durchströmte, trug den bekannten Duft nach Freiheit mit sich. Seltsam genug, dass er dieses Hochgefühl teilen wollte, so hatte er sich doch zumindest zugestanden, Hermine seine Dankbarkeit mitzuteilen. Sie war ein großes Risiko eingegangen, als sie ihm den Zauberstab – seinen Stab! – zur Verfügung gestellt hatte.

Sie nippte an ihrem Tee und betrachtete seine nervös trommelnden Finger auf seinem Knie. Der Anblick amüsierte sie. Snape war unsicher, eigentlich zu absurd, um wahr zu sein.

„Ich möchte dir danken, für das Vertrauen, das du mir entgegen gebracht hast. Natürlich ist mir bewusst, dass ich seit meiner Ankunft hier nichts getan habe, um dein Vertrauen zu verdienen, weshalb ich besonders erleichtert bin, dass du bereit warst, dieses Risiko einzugehen."

Hermine hörte sich seine kleine Ansprache an und lächelte hinter ihrer Teetasse. „Genau genommen ist das nicht wahr. Du hast seitdem du hier bist mehr Vertrauenswürdiges getan als während meiner gesamten Schulzeit auf Hogwarts. Es fällt mir schwer, das zuzugeben, aber du hast Recht behalten. Ich bin eine lausige Bewacherin, die andauernd unnötige Risiken eingeht. Ich mache mir keine Illusionen, _Severus_. Wenn du wirklich die Absicht gehegt hättest, mich zu töten, wäre dies schon lange geschehen. Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, ich sage nicht, dass ich dir vertraue oder gar, dass wir „Freunde" sind, aber ich habe Grund zu der Annahme, dass du mir keinen Schaden zufügen möchtest."

Snape starrte sie an, sein Gesicht unlesbar und doch irgendwie bewegt. „Was bedeutet das?" fragte er schließlich nach, seine Stimme eine ganze Spur schärfer als ursprünglich beabsichtigt. Doch Hermine hob nur die Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Sie haderte kurz mit sich selbst, bevor sie das Offensichtliche fragte. „Habe ich Recht mit meiner Vermutung? Oder willst du mir schaden?" Snape schüttelte irritiert mit dem Kopf.

„Du kannst es dir nicht leisten, so leichtfertig zu urteilen. Ganz eindeutig kannst du mich nicht einschätzen. In Kriegszeiten wie diesen ist es schon gefährlich genug, Freunden zu vertrauen. Fang bitte nicht damit an, dieses Privileg Fremden zu gewähren."

„Hältst du mir eine Standpauke, weil ich dir geholfen habe?" Die Tasse schepperte laut, als Hermine sie auf die dazugehörige Untertasse knallte.

„Ich halte es nicht für Dummheit oder Leichtsinn. Zu deinen Gunsten werde ich es dem für Gryffindor typischen Wagemut zuschreiben", erwiderte er spitz und stellte ebenfalls seine Tasse zurück.

„Wagemut?" wiederholte Hermine leise und ließ sich das Wort auf der Zunge zergehen. Es war schwer zu leugnen, dass er Recht hatte. Natürlich war es gefährlich, sich ihm auszusetzen, genau deshalb tat sie es schließlich. Trotzdem weigerte sie sich, ihre Beobachtungen für falsch zu erklären. Hermines Intuition verließ sie nur sehr selten. Vielleicht konnte sie ihn aus der Reserve locken?

Fast demonstrativ zog sie ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und legte ihn auf dem Kaffeetisch ab. Snape folgte ihren Bewegungen misstrauisch. Seine Starre ausnutzend rutschte sie zu ihm hinüber und kletterte mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung auf seinen Schoß. Zum ersten Mal übernahm sie selbst die Initiative.

„Zeig mir, wie böse zu bist", schnurrte sie ihm ins Ohr und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf.

„Geh runter", knurrte er böse, aber Hermine belächelte seine Drohung nur.

„Vielleicht stört es dich nur, dass du mich nicht länger einschüchtern kannst wie eine deiner Schülerinnen."

„Wenn du behaupten möchtest, keine Angst vor mir zu haben, wäre das eine sehr dumme Lüge." Hermine lauschte genau. Aus dem Knurren waren seidige, dunkle Laute geworden, ein Indiz für einen Stimmungswechsel? Spielerisch ließ sie ihre Finger über seine hohen Wangenknochen gleiten. Ihre eigenen, honigbraunen Augen hielten seinem schwarzen Blick stand. Er versuchte, es zu verbergen, aber sie konnte die Verwirrung darin lesen und es amüsierte sie sehr. Er hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wie er diese Situation einordnen sollte.

Vorsichtig senkte sie den Kopf und begann ihre Lippen über seine Halsbeuge wandern zu lassen, die Hände in seinem langen Haar vergraben. Durch seine Roben konnte Snape ihre sanften Rundungen erspüren, die sich gegen seine Brust drückten. Stock steif saß er dort und fühlte Hermines Berührungen nach. Seine ehemalige Schülerin saß auf seinem Schoß und presste freiwillig ihre Brüste gegen ihn. Ihre Liebkosungen waren anders als die letzten beiden Male. Jetzt war sie zärtlich, beinahe liebevoll und weckte in Severus Snape damit Empfindungen, von denen er niemals geglaubt hatte, sie vor seinem Ende nochmal erleben zu dürfen. Diese Art von Sex war ihm sehr selten zuteil geworden. Zumeist hatte er sich während der Todesser Treffen vergnügt und die Frauen, die er dort nehmen musste, waren entweder unterwürfig oder – schlimmer noch – unwillig gewesen, sich ihm hinzugeben. Und er machte sich keine Illusionen, was seine Ausstrahlung betraf. Frauen, die ihn wollten, begehrten eine bestimmte Seite von ihm. Sie wollten den beinahe groben, dominanten Mann für ein Abenteuer. Eine Nacht lang etwas riskieren und diesen gefährlich wirkenden Mann zwischen die eigenen Laken lassen. Das war seine Stellung bei Frauen, schon immer gewesen. Keine von ihnen wollte zärtlich behandelt werden.

Hermine küsste sich ihren Weg zu seinem Gesicht und neckte seine Lippen mit ihrer Zungenspitze. Noch immer hatte er sich nicht gerührt und langsam begann seine Untätigkeit sie zu verunsichern. Eigentlich hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass er sie hochheben und unter sich begraben würde, sobald sie Interesse zeigte. Aber nichts davon geschah. Stattdessen fühlte sie plötzlich seine Hände, die ganz behutsam über ihren Rücken streichelten. Kurz darauf erwiderte er auch ihren Kuss und ging dabei mit einer Sanftheit vor, die ihr Gänsehaut auf die Arme zauberte. Jetzt war es an ihr, kurz zu versteifen. Das war nicht die Art von Sex, die sie provozieren wollte. Aber es fühlte sich auch nicht schlecht an...

Natürlich zögerte sie, das konnte nicht das sein, was sie haben wollte. Snape beendete seinen Kuss und sah Hermine an. Er würde sich hüten, etwas zu sagen. Sie hatte all dies begonnen.

_Dumme Idee. Saudumme Idee, Hermine_. Sie wiederholte es wie ein Mantra in ihren Gedanken, immer wieder. Aber die Wärme blieb. Seine großen Hände auf ihrer Hüfte. Die Zärtlichkeit, die so verdammt lange her war, dass sie Schwierigkeiten hatte, sich richtig daran zu erinnern. Snapes Mund fand die empfindliche Stelle unter ihrem Ohr und neckte sie mit sanften Küssen, genau wie Ron es einst getan hatte.

Er spürte genau, wie Hermine in seinen Armen erstarrte. Scheinbar hatte sie ihre Entscheidung getroffen. Mit einer Enttäuschung, die er sich selbst niemals eingestanden hätte, beendete Severus Snape seinen Kuss und ließ die Hände sinken.

„Lass uns in die Bibliothek gehen", schlug er leise vor und weckte sie aus ihrer Starre. „Wir haben einiges an Arbeit aufzuholen." Mühelos hob er Hermine von seinem Schoß und stellte sie auf die Beine. An ihrem Blick bemerkte er, dass sie noch immer nicht aus ihren Gedanken zurück war.

„Ich gehe vor."

Kaum war er aus der Tür ließ sich Hermine wieder auf das Sofa sinken. Sie rieb sich die Arme, dabei fühlte sie sich nicht kalt – im Gegenteil. Snape konnte ein aufmerksamer Beobachter sein, wenn er nur wollte. Hermine hatte mit einem Gerangel gerechnet, einer Diskussion mit dem Argument, dass sie schließlich angefangen habe, sobald ihr klar geworden war, dass es nicht funktionieren würde, dass sie es so nicht wollte. Stattdessen war er aufgestanden und gegangen. B_einahe wie ein normaler Mensch_, dachte sie kopfschüttelnd.


	18. Seifenblase

**Lillymonster: **Danke für dein Lob! =) Ich würde sagen, die beiden haben schon ein paar gewaltige Schritte nach vorn gemacht. Ich bin guter Dinge, dass sie irgendwann bei einem gesunden Maß Stichelei ankommen werden ;-)

**Michi: **Verdammt, mein rosa Fluff wurde enttarnt ^^ Ich hoffe, dir gefällt das Kapitel ;-)

**KathiIII:** Hatte auch Gänsehaut beim schreiben und bin sehr froh, wenn ich das auf euch übertragen kann :-)

**twofacemirror:** Wow, wie ein Live-Bericht. Bin ganz hin und weg, dass du dir die Zeit genommen hast, so viele Rückmeldungen zu hinterlassen =) Und dein Lob ging mir runter wie Sahnetorte mit Kakao ;-) Dass beide ähnliche Probleme haben, hast du übrigens sehr gut erkannt, leider können sie es noch nicht richtig begreifen. Aber das ist vermutlich der Grund, aus dem sie so gut zueinander passen (und auch irgendwie wieder nicht ^^)

**NickTessFan:** Auf die Denkariumsszenen werdet ihr leider noch ein bisschen warten müssen. Was Hermines Überheblichkeit angeht, gebe ich dir in dieser Szene Recht. Auf der anderen Seite, muss sie aber auch irgendwie mit ihm zurecht kommen und sie hat sehr daran zu knabbern, dass seine Handlungen und seine Vergangenheit (plus dem, was er so sagt), zusammengenommen überhaupt keinen Sinn ergeben. Vielleicht verwundert es sie deshalb, dass er sich mal „normal" benimmt. Naja, auch die liebe Hermine ist nicht immer der einfachste Mensch ;-)

**Cyberrat:** Toll, wenn ich dich überraschen kann. =) Sobald es langweilig wird, gib mir Bescheid, dann muss ich was ändern ;-)

**FreakyLikeMe:** Ich hab mich sehr über deine Reviews amüsiert, danke vielmals dafür! Ich hoffe, die Geschichte kann dich auch weiterhin fesseln ;-)

* * *

_Hallo ihr Lieben!_

_Hier bin ich, leider etwas spät, aber immerhin mit einem neuen Kapitel. Wie immer habe ich mich wahnsinnig über eure vielen Reviews gefreut! =) Ihr habt mich dazu gebracht, am Ball zu bleiben, so dass ich euch jetzt wieder eineinhalb Kapitel voraus bin, womit einem baldigen Update nichts mehr im Weg steht. Bis dahin wünsche ich euch Spaß mit diesem Kapitel!_

_Lg_

_Euer HonigHuhn_

* * *

**Seifenblase**

Sein Wissen ist unglaublich, dachte Hermine zum hundertsten Mal. Beide saßen auf dem weichen Teppichboden seiner Bibliothek, umringt von einem Kranz aus Büchern, zwischen ihnen mehr Pergamentblätter, als sie auf einen Blick zählen konnte. Snape saß ihr im Schneidersitz gegenüber und notierte einige letzte Stichpunkte, bevor er eine weitere Zutat abhaken konnte. Das war so anders, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Hermine hatte mit einer langen Suche gerechnet. Der Trank bestand aus nicht weniger als dreiundsechzig Zutaten, einige davon sehr selten, andere zwar bekannt, aber in der Kombination mit diesen Wirkstoffen noch nicht verwendet. Wie sich herausstellte, kannte Snape alle. Und er wusste um ihre Eigenschaften. Nur gelegentlich schlug er tatsächlich ein Buch auf, um ganz sicherzugehen, dass er nichts übersehen hatte. Sie saß dort und reichte ihm den nächsten Band, den sie für ihn aus dem Regal geholt hatte. Er griff danach und schlug es an der von ihr markierten Stelle auf, ohne sie anzusehen. Hermine zog die Liste zu sich und las die nächsten drei Zutaten ab.

„Greifenklauenpulver und Feuersalamanderblut brauche ich nicht", bemerkte er abwesend und ließ seine Feder wieder über das Papier tanzen. Hermine nickte, obwohl er es nicht sehen konnte, und kehrte kurz darauf mit dem gewünschten Buch zurück. Wieder im Schneidersitz suchte sie die richtige Stelle und markierte sie mit einem Stück Pergament. Noch immer versunken in die Arbeit streckte er die Hand danach aus. Sie gab es ihm und ihre Fingerspitzen streiften sich.

Obwohl sie keine wirklich fordernde Aufgabe erfüllte, fühlte Hermine sich gut. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen. Sobald sie die Bibliothek betraten, waren sie wie in einer Blase. Geredet wurde kaum, Streit gab es keinen. Wie versprochen hatte er sie kein einziges Mal mehr aufgezogen, während sie arbeiteten. Im Gegenteil, er schien Spaß zu haben. Ob ihm aufgefallen war, wie sehr sein umfassendes Wissen sie beeindruckte?

„Knarlkiele bitte. Die Wirkung ist sehr ambivalent in verschiedenen Verbindungen."

„Noch fünf", zählte Hermine und linste abermals auf ihre Liste. „Ich hätte nie erwartet, dass das so schnell geht."

„Du hast wohl auch keine Lust, zurück in den Keller zu müssen." Snape legte die Feder sorgfältig auf einem Schmierpapier ab, um keine Tinte zu verkleckern. Seine Finger waren sauber, keine Spur von den vielen Stunden, die er geschrieben hatte.

„Ich dachte, du magst es dunkel und feucht?"

Snape streckte sich und lockerte seine Arme. „Nicht mehr."

Sie brauchte einen Moment, ehe sie verstanden hatte. „Oh." Hermine zögerte. Tat es ihr Leid? Konnte sie das so sagen? „Willst du woanders brauen?" Sie stand auf, eigentlich um das Buch zu holen, landete dann aber hinter ihm, ihre Hände massierend auf seinem verspannten Rücken. Snape gab einen dieser dunklen Laute von sich, die beinahe wie ein Tier klangen.

„Wir brauen im Labor. Ich will keine Fehler riskieren, nur weil wir die ganzen Zutaten in die Küche schleppen mussten." Er seufzte tief. Hermine knetete seine Schultern fester.

„Was kommt als nächstes?"

„Sobald meine Notizen komplett sind, muss ich die Puzzleteile zusammensetzen und mir über die Bestandteile des Gegenmittels Gedanken machen."

„Wie geht das?"

„Schwer zu erklären. Ich sehe die Verbindungen vor mir, ich muss sie nur in ein sinnvolles Ganzes rücken."

„So einfach?"

„Nicht für jeden. Ich kann es im Kopf, viele brauchen Wochen und eine Menge komplizierter Berechnungen. Die Entwicklung neuer Tränke war schon immer ein Talent von mir. Einer der Gründe weshalb", er stoppte abrupt und seine Muskeln verkrampften sich wieder.

„Weshalb was?"

„Der dunkle Lord mich so geschätzt hat." Sein Kopf sank etwas nach vorn, als erwartete er ihren Zorn, aber Hermine massierte stumm weiter.

„Mich hätte er auch geschätzt, wenn er mich bekommen hätte", erwiderte sie leise.

„Was heißt das?"

„Nach Hogwarts habe ich mich auf komplexe Verwandlungen spezialisiert. Das ist mein Talent. Meine theoretischen Abhandlungen wurden häufig veröffentlicht, mein Name tauchte oft in der Fachliteratur auf."

„So schnell?"

„Eine Ministeriumshexe sagte mir einmal, dass sie ein solches Talent seit Dumbledore nicht mehr gesehen habe. Es ging tatsächlich verdammt schnell. Schon in meinem Abschlussjahr war alles so... so trostlos, dass ich mich nicht anders ablenken konnte. Bücher beruhigen mich."

„Mich auch."

„Eines Abends tauchte Malfoy bei mir auf und versuchte einen Handel mit mir abzuschließen. Meine Dienste für die dunkle Seite, im Gegenzug versprach er mir Sicherheit für meine Freunde und Familie, Harry ausgenommen."

„Ist er entkommen?" fragte Snape trocken.

„Gerade so. Hat seine linke Hand verloren bei dem Versuch, mich zu überwältigen. Und bedauerlicherweise blieb er nicht der einzige, der versuchte mich zu fangen." Unter ihren Händen spürte sie zum zweiten Mal, wie er sich versteifte.

„Aber es hat keiner geschafft?"

„Nein." Hermine ließ die Hände sinken. Snape drehte sich um, bis er ihr gegenüber saß. Er bemerkte, dass sie wieder auf ihrer Lippe kaute.

„Manchmal, weißt du, nach alle dem, bereue ich es. Wenn ich mitgegangen wäre..."

„Hättest du nichts verändert. Der dunkle Lord verspricht seinen Anhängern alles, aber er hält sie mit Angst und Panik unter Kontrolle. Du hättest niemals wieder Tageslicht gesehen."

„Ich weiß. Meistens."

„Jeder deiner Freunde hätte bei dem Versuch, dich zu befreien sein Leben gegeben. Glaubst du, sie hätten jemals den Versuch aufgegeben, dich zurückzubekommen?"

So widersprüchlich es war, Hermine lächelte leicht. „Du hast Recht", murmelte sie leise und stand auf, um das Buch zu suchen. Als sie zurückkehrte, saß Snape wieder vor seinen Blättern, den schwarzen Blick konzentriert auf die dunkle Tinte gerichtet.

Das abendliche zu Bett gehen hatte sich vom Spießrutenlauf zu einer Routine entwickelt. Seit dem letzten erfolglosen Versuch, das Bedürfnis von Zuneigung aneinander zu stillen, hatte keiner mehr einen Schritt nach vorn gewagt und Snape und Hermine waren zu der stillen Übereinkunft gekommen, dass das Schlafzimmer neutrale Zone war. Kein Streit, keine unerlaubten Annäherungsversuche. Hermine tauchte stets zur selben Zeit auf, schon im Pyjama, manchmal mit einem Buch in der Hand und Snape wartete auf sie, ebenfalls bereits umgezogen, um dann wortlos unter die Decke zu schlüpfen. Erst, wenn sie nahe genug beieinander lagen, konnten sie tatsächlich einschlafen, weshalb sie morgens auch immer aneinandergekuschelt aufwachten. Ein Umstand, der Hermine von Mal zu Mal weniger zu schaffen machte.

Als sie an diesem Abend in sein Zimmer kam, war es irgendwie anders. Hermine merkte es schon bevor sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Snape hatte seine Arbeit noch nicht beendet und saß vertieft mit einer Pergamentrolle in seinem Sessel. Sein Blick huschte über seine eigenen, schlanken Worte und die lange, schwarze Feder kitzelte mit dem oberen Ende seine Nase. Hermine schlich auf Zehenspitzen zum Bett und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. Seit Tagen brütete er über der Rezeptur des Gegenmittels und das einzige was sie tun konnte, war ihn dabei zu beobachten und über die komplizierten Verbindungen zu staunen, die er permanent zeichnete, abänderte, durchstrich und erneut aufmalte. Spätestens jetzt hatte sie sich eingestehen müssen, dass ihr Wissen über die Kunst der Zaubertränke in der Tat höchstens auf Schulbuchniveau befand. Umso mehr faszinierte sie der Prozess, den Snape ihr meistens freiwillig erklärte, vermutlich damit sie ihm nicht länger im Nacken saß und ihm beim Denken zusah.

Endlich legte er die Feder beiseite und schraubte das Tintenfass zu. Das Pergament rollte er sorgfältig zusammen und legte es beiseite.

„Wie weit bist du?" fragte Hermine vom Bett aus und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er die restlichen Blätter einsammelte und auf einen ordentlichen Stapel legte.

„Fertig." Snape lächelte und traf sie damit völlig unvorbereitet. Dieses Mal lag kein Spott darin, keine Häme, nur Freude und, wenn sie das richtig sah, auch eine gewisse Menge Stolz.

Bevor sie es wusste, war Hermine aufgesprungen und Snape um den Hals gefallen.

„Du hast es geschafft!" jubelte sie und presste ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Er lächelte noch immer, sah aber auch etwas zweifelnd auf sie herab, unsicher, ob er wirklich die Arme um sie legen sollte. Und wie erwartet zuckte Hermine zurück. Ihre Wangen färbten sich rosa, als sie verlegen zur Seite sah. „Entschuldigung."

Snape schnaubte ungläubig. „Mir tut es nicht leid", bemerkte er und beseitigte die letzte Unordnung bei seinen Arbeitsmaterialien.

Als er sich umdrehte, stand Hermine noch immer unbewegt auf derselben Stelle, nur dass das Rosa aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden war. Stattdessen sah sie ihn mit leuchtend honigbraunen Augen an, die ihn mehr denn je an flüssigen Bernstein erinnerten.

„Das heißt, wir können morgen anfangen zu brauen." Begeisterung schwang in ihrer Stimme, als sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu trat. Ihre Hände legten sich auf sein schwarzes Hemd und er konnte ihre Wärme durch den Stoff hindurch spüren.

„Nicht ganz." Die plötzliche Intimität verwirrte ihn. Hermine konnte es in seinen dunklen Augen lesen, die sie unaufhörlich musterten. Mit geschickten Fingern begann sie die obersten Knöpfe zu öffnen.

„Warum nicht?" Das bis zur Brust geöffnete Hemd gab den silbernen Anhänger frei, der sich dicht an seine bleiche Haut schmiegte. Nach dem letzten Knopf verharrte sie kurz.

„Es fehlen zwei Zutaten, die ich nicht vorrätig habe." Sollte er sie fragen, was sie dort tat? In einer geschmeidigen Bewegung schob sie ihm das Hemd über die breiten Schultern und entblößte seinen drahtigen Oberkörper vollkommen.

„Können wir sie besorgen?" fragte sie leicht abgelenkt und zeichnete eine seiner langen Narben mit federleichten Fingern nach. Snape schloss die Augen. Es fiel ihm schwer, tatenlos zu bleiben, also konzentrierte er sich wieder auf das Gespräch.

„Beide Pflanzen wachsen im Wald vor dem Haus. Es sollte kein Problem sein, sie zu finden." Er stöhnte leicht, als Hermines Hände den wulstigen Krater entdeckten, den er unter seinem rechten Schulterblatt trug. Er erinnerte sich noch an die Peitsche, die diese Verletzung verursacht hatte, und an die dicken Knoten in ihren Schnüren.

Snape versteifte sich leicht, als sie seine Verletzungen berührte. Aber das Streicheln ihrer Finger war nichts gegen das Gefühl ihrer heißen Lippen auf seiner Haut. Viel zu sanft hauchte sie ihm Küsse auf die zerstörte Perfektion seiner elfenbeinfarbenen Haut. Er konnte mit Sicherheit sagen, dass ihn schon sehr lange niemand mehr mit einer solchen Zärtlichkeit behandelt hatte.

Er spürte es, wie ihre Küsse aufwärts wanderten, seinen Hals streiften. Sie streckte sich, legte ihre warme Hand in seinen Nacken und ihre weichen Lippen trafen seine. Zögerlich, zunächst, dann mit mehr Nachdruck presste sie ihren Mund auf seinen und er küsste zurück. Die Hände endlich in ihren göttlichen Locken vergraben, kostete er ihre Zunge und saugte sacht an ihren Lippen. Doch dann entzog sie sich ihm wieder.

„Wenn du willst, sammle ich die fehlenden Zutaten morgen früh", sagte er, mehr weil ihm nichts besseres einfiel.

„Nein." Beinahe peinlich berührt wanderte Hermines Hand zu ihrem Amulett. „Du kannst nicht gehen." Es war ein Schock für sie, aber ihr genialer Professor, der Meister der Zaubertrankkunst vor ihr, war noch immer ihr Gefangener. Verwirrt wandte sie sich ab und ging zurück zum Bett. „Du kannst dich nicht so weit von mir entfernen, das Amulett wertet das als Fluchtversuch", erinnerte sie, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen.

„Wie weit reicht der Radius?"

Hermine zögerte. „Das weiß ich nicht."

Große Hände griffen sie von hinten an den Schultern und drehten sie herum, bis sie ihn anblicken musste. Der schwere Silberanhänger pendelte direkt in Augenhöhe auf seiner Brust.

„Wie kannst du das nicht wissen?" fragte er ärgerlich. „Ich habe mich im Haus frei bewegt! Was, wenn die Entfernung vom ersten Stock bis in den Keller schon zu viel gewesen wäre?" Seine Wut kitzelte ihren Nacken. Hermine hob abwehrend das Kinn.

„Es hat sich keiner freiwillig gemeldet, um es zu testen. Aber ich dachte mir, du würdest schon schreien, wenn es weh tut." Die tadelnd gehobene Augenbraue wirkte beinahe wie ein Grinsen auf sie. Nachdenklich schob sie ihre Hand nach vorn und hob das Amulett von seiner Brust. Ihr Daumen strich über die warme Unterseite des Anhängers. „Ganz abgesehen davon, ist dir doch bisher nichts passiert."

„Dann wirst du es mir wohl nicht übel nehmen, wenn ich in deiner Nähe bleibe", knurrte er in diesem speziellen seidig dunklen Ton, der Hermine ein sanftes Zittern entlockte. „Es sei denn, du nimmst es mir ab."

„Was?" fragte Hermine gespielt verletzt. „Gefällt dir mein Schmuckstück nicht?" Der schwere Anhänger pendelte zurück auf seine Brust und ihre warme Hand legte sich daneben.

„Ich kann mit ganzen Ernst behaupten, dass mir keine Frau jemals etwas schöneres geschenkt hat", bemerkte Snape und entblößte seine weißen Zähne mit einem breiten Lächeln. Hermine sah ihn erschrocken an. Sie öffnete den Mund zum Protest, aber er war schneller und verschloss ihr die Lippen mit einem Kuss.

Es fühlte sich an wie Fallen. Diesmal stieg sie von alleine in sein Bett und zog ihn mit sich, bis er sie unter seinem Körper begraben konnte, bis noch mehr Berührung unmöglich wurde. Alles was sie wahrnahm, waren seine Küsse, seine Zunge und die Hitze seiner Haut, die sich an ihrer rieb. Hermine genoss jeden Moment davon, bis sie innehalten mussten, um die letzten Kleidungsstücke loszuwerden. Er griff gierig nach ihr, aber sie wollte es nicht schnell und hektisch. Diese Nacht hatten sie Zeit.

Ihr zärtlicher Kuss überraschte ihn wie beim ersten Mal. Doch diesmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass es das Richtige war, als er die vorsichtigen Liebkosungen erwiderte, und sich wieder über sie schob. Merlin, er konnte ihre steifen Brustwarzen spüren, die sich an seinem Oberkörper rieben, während er sie scheinbar für Stunden küsste, eine Hand immer in ihren weichen Locken vergraben.

„Mach die Augen auf", flüsterte sie ihm zu, als er sich an ihrem Eingang platzierte. „Ich will nicht, dass du an eine andere denkst."

Snape sah sie überrascht an. „Ich würde dich gegen niemanden tauschen wollen."

* * *

_Letztens habe ich mich gefragt, ob auch Männer diese Geschichte lesen. Wenn Personalpronomen in den Reviews benutzt wurden, dann meist nur weibliche. Vielleicht wollt ihr mir ein kleines Stimmungsbild geben? Ich bin wirklich neugierig ;-)_


	19. Ernüchterung

_Heute ein hektisches Update, bin gerade auf dem Sprung. Reviews beantworte ich beim nächsten Mal =)_

_Viel Spaß!_

_Euer HonigHuhn_

* * *

**Ernüchterung**

Hermine konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal so zufrieden die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte. Vor den großen Fenstern des Zimmers erstreckte sich ein perfekter blauer Himmel und sie konnte die frische Morgenluft riechen, die voll von den Geräuschen der Waldbewohner zu ihr hineinwehte. Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und glaubte, Tau und den Geruch nach Nadelbäumen auf ihrer Zunge zu schmecken. Und obwohl es draußen noch kühl war, fühlte sie sich rundum wohl in dem Kokon aus weichen Laken und warmen Armen, der sie umschloss. Snape lag auf dem Rücken und hatte seinen Arm um sie gelegt, sodass es Hermine ein Leichtes war, sich auf seine Brust zu kuscheln, die sich mit der Regelmäßigkeit des Schlafes hob und senkte. Sie betrachtete ihn und befand, dass er friedlich aussah. Verloren in Gedanken schob sie die Decke ein Stück beiseite, um einen Blick auf seinen Oberkörper zu erhaschen. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie seine Narben bei Tageslicht zu sehen bekam und sie hielt kurz die Luft an, als sie das wahre Ausmaß seiner Verletzungen begriff. Wie Flüsse auf einer Landkarte hatten Peitschen und Messer lange Furchen hinterlassen, die hier und da zu schwulstigen Hügeln verheilt waren. Aber immerhin waren alle verheilt und zum selben Alabasterton verblasst, den auch sein restlicher Körper innehatte. Alle bis auf eine. Mit zitternden Fingern schob sie das Amulett beiseite und betrachtete das rosane Oval, das trotz ihrer Heilung noch sichtbar war. Hermine traute sich nicht, es zu berühren. Allein der Gedanke, dass sie selbst Teil der Verwüstung geworden war, dass sie jetzt auf der Seite der Folterknechte stand, reichte aus, um Übelkeit zu verursachen. Und doch: Das Amulett bestrafte ihn für Leid, dass er ihr zuerst zugefügt hatte. Biblische Gerechtigkeit, Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn. Vorsichtig zog sie die Decke wieder nach oben und drehte sich von ihm weg, um aus dem Fenster zu sehen. Der glückliche Morgen war saurer Verbitterung gewichen.

Als Snape die Augen aufschlug, war er allein in seinem Zimmer. Trotzdem wanderte sein Arm zur anderen Bettseite, auf der Suche nach Berührung. Hermine war weg. Und sie blieb verschwunden, bis er gegen zwölf die Haustür ins Schloss fallen hörte. Er selbst befand sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt in der Küche und versuchte sich an einer einfachen Bolognesesoße. Das Kochen ohne Zauberstab fiel ihm von Mal zu Mal leichter, erinnerte es ihn doch stark an das Brauen von Tränken. Noch zweimal ließ er seinen Kochlöffel im Uhrzeigersinn kreisen, dann legte er ihn behutsam auf dem Henkel des Topfes ab und lauschte. Hermine stieg offensichtlich die Treppe hinauf und er hörte kurz Wasser rauschen. Kurz darauf kam sie wieder nach unten. Er wandte sich wieder seinem Topf zu und gab Salz in das sprudelnd kochende Nudelwasser.

„Hier bist du."

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er den Lockenschopf in der Tür stehen. Snape griff nach der Packung Spaghetti und rammte sie hochkant auf die Küchenplatte, so dass die Nudeln die Packung durchstießen. Anschließend fächerte er sie in den Topf, bis alle vom Wasser bedeckt waren.

„Ich war den ganzen Morgen hier", gab er neutral zurück und rührte nochmal in seiner Soße, diesmal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn. Er hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten sollte. Und das machte ihn wütend. „Wo warst du?"

„Die Umgebung kontrollieren." Hermine trat ein und warf einen Blick in den Topf.

„Du hättest mir Bescheid sagen können." Snape schob einen Deckel auf die Soße und ließ sich am Tisch nieder. Es war schwierig, keinen Streit zu beginnen.

„Warum?" Echte Verwirrung spiegelte sich in ihrem Gesicht.

Snape sah sie kurz an und Hermine bemerkte das Flackern in seinen Augen. „Solange du das Amulett trägst, setzt du nicht nur dein Leben aufs Spiel."

„Erstens habe ich nichts riskiert, und zweitens dachte ich, du hängst ohnehin nicht an deinem Leben?" Sie wandte sich um und er sah, wie sie seine Soße kostete. Das lief sicher in keine gute Richtung.

„Wirst du darüber reden?" presste er schließlich hervor und brachte es kaum über sich, sie weiter anzusehen. Zu seiner Erleichterung, drehte sie sich nicht um, als sie antwortete.

„Nein. Vergiss es."

Zähneknirschend beobachtete er, wie sie mehr Salz in seine Soße schüttete und nochmal probierte.

„Wir tun also so, als sei nichts geschehen?"

Hermine nahm die Nudeln vom Herd und kippte sie in eine Schüssel, die sie vor ihm auf dem Tisch platzierte.

„Exakt", bemerkte sie und stellte zwei Teller sowie die Soße neben die Nudeln. Snape nahm sich als erstes.

„Das ist dein letztes Wort?"

„So ist es."

„Dann lass mich eins klarstellen: Ich habe keine Lust mehr, dein abendliches Trostpflaster zu spielen, wenn dir danach ist, nur um mich am nächsten Morgen ignorieren zu lassen, als sei es mein Fehler gewesen. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, hast _du_ mich gestern Nacht ausgezogen und dich mir an den Hals geworfen. Entweder du redest mit mir darüber, oder ich werde mich nicht nochmal dazu hinreißen lassen, mit dir das Bett zu teilen. Ich habe keine Lust, mich von dir benutzen zu lassen."

Hermine hörte auf zu kauen und starrte ihn für einen Moment erschrocken an. Doch sie fing sich rasch wieder.

„Du willst also über den Sex reden?" fragte sie schließlich und legte ihre Gabel sorgfältig neben ihren Teller. „Schön. Hat es dir gefallen? Was willst du in Zukunft anders machen?"

Auch Snapes Gabel landete auf dem Tisch, wenn auch weniger kontrolliert.

„Das meinte ich nicht", zischte er. „Und das weißt du genau."

„Nein, weiß ich nicht. Was genau willst du dann?" knurrte sie zurück.

„Gestern Nacht war es anders. Und das hat dir Angst gemacht, sonst würdest du dich nicht wie ein Idiot aufführen!"

Hermine schob entschlossen ihren Teller beiseite. „Gestern Nacht war nichts Besonderes. Und deshalb gibt es auch nichts zu besprechen. Ich sehe dich in einer halben Stunde im Labor."

Snape sah ihr nach, wie sie aus der Tür verschwand und schob seinen Teller ebenfalls von sich. Zu viel Salz an der Soße.

Da er keine Lust hatte, Hermine gleich wieder zu begegnen, ging Snape von der Küche direkt in den Keller. Nachdenklich baute er drei identische Kupferkessel nebeneinander auf und begann, die ersten Zutaten vorzubereiten. Während der in den Regalen stöberte, fiel ihm eine kleine Metalldose in die Hände, in der er einen schwarzen, glänzenden Stein fand. Er nahm ihn heraus und drehte ihn neugierig in der Hand. An einer Seite war er offensichtlich zerbrochen und hatte eine scharfe Kante zurückbehalten. Snape vermutete einen Quarz, war sich aber nicht vollkommen sicher, und wollte ihn schon zurücklegen, da er keinerlei magische Eigenschaften besaß. Doch dann besann er sich eines besseren und fing hektisch an, in den Schubladen eines Apothekerschränkchens zu kramen. Nach einigen Versuchen zog er triumphierend ein altes und recht schäbiges Messer aus Stahl heraus. Es kostete ihn nur wenige Versuche, dann flogen helle Funken durch den dunklen Kellerraum. Mit der Hilfe des Feuersteins gelang es ihm schließlich, ein Feuer unter den Kesseln zu entfachen. Mit einigem Stolz trat er zurück und betrachtete die Flammen, die sich züngelnd über das trockene Holz hermachten. Er hatte Feuer mit einem antiken Stein gemacht. Wie ein schlichter Höhlenmensch. Mit einem Aufschrei warf er den Feuerstein gegen die nächste Wand, an der er in tausend Teile zersplitterte. Hauptsächlich um es nicht mehr in der Hand zu halten, schleuderte er das Messer hinterher. Er fühlte sich kaum besser.

Hermine bemerkte die Flammen, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken. Stattdessen betrachtete sie die drei Kessel und die drei Häufchen fein zerkleinerter Zutaten.

„Warum drei?"

Snape warf ihr einen missbilligenden Blick zu. „Um Fehler und Zufälle zu vermeiden. Entwickeln sich alle drei Tränke identisch, kann ich sicher gehen, korrekt gebraut zu haben."

„Gute Idee." Hermine setzte sich auf den Arbeitstisch und betrachtete die feinen Steinsplitter auf dem Boden.

„Das war keine Idee. Es ist das Standardvorgehen bei neu entwickelten Tränken."

„Auch gut. Wollen wir anfangen?"

Snape legte das silberne Messer beiseite, mit dem er einige Kräuter zerkleinert hatte und sah Hermine zum ersten Mal genauer an. Sie klang leicht verschnupft, wie er fand. Und tatsächlich, ihre Nasenspitze war leicht gerötet.

„Ich brauche dich noch nicht. Das Aufsetzen des Tranks kommt ohne Magie aus, erst wenn ich fertig bin, musst du einen Wärmezauber sprechen, um die Temperatur über Nacht konstant zu halten."

„Oh." Hermine schob sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und sah etwas ratlos aus. Sofort fühlte Snape einen leichten Stich.

„Wenn du möchtest, kannst du natürlich trotzdem helfen", schlug er sanfter als beabsichtigt vor. Hermine haderte kurz mich sich und rutschte schließlich vom Tisch.

„Nein, schon okay. Ich stehe vermutlich nur im Weg rum. Sag Bescheid, wenn du den Zauber brauchst."

Snape verbrachte den Rest des Tages damit, die benötigten Zutaten vorzubereiten und sie nach und nach den drei Tränken beizumischen. Zufrieden notierte er, wie sich die Farben mehrmals synchron veränderten, bis er bei einem tiefen Grün angelangt war, das exakt dem Ergebnis entsprach, welches er erreichen wollte. Sorgfältig räumte er das Labor auf, entsorgte die Reste und schob die Kessel vom Feuer. Für einen Augenblick überlegte er, die Splitter des Feuersteins aufzusammeln, ließ sie dann aber doch liegen. Stattdessen machte er sich auf dem Weg zu Hermine, die seine Tränke über Nacht stabil halten sollte.

Er fand sie wie erwartet in ihrem Zimmer und diesmal riet ihm seine Intuition, anzuklopfen. Hektische Bewegungen hinter der Tür verrieten ihm, dass sie ihn gehört hatte.

„Einen Moment!"

Er vernahm die Tür des angrenzenden Badezimmers und wieder rauschte Wasser. Auch ohne das Zimmer zu betreten, wusste Snape, dass Hermine sich zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag das Gesicht wusch. Ungebeten trat er trotzdem ein.

„Es eilt, Hermine", rief er ins Badezimmer und setzte sich auf die Kante ihres Bettes. Ein dunkelhaariger Blitz schoss an ihm vorbei und flog die Treppe hinunter. Snape sah sich um und bemerkte den Muggelroman in einer Ecke des Zimmers, sie musste ihn gegen die Wand geschleudert haben. Nachdenklich umrundete er das Bett und hob ihn auf, um ihn zurück auf den Nachttisch zu legen. Dabei sah er, dass Rons Foto nicht länger aufrecht stand. Sie hatte es mit dem Bild nach unten abgelegt. Snape überlegte, es wieder aufzustellen, aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Hermine es angenehm sein würde, wenn er das Foto berührte.

Hermine kam leicht außer Atem zurück und fand Snape noch immer in ihrem Zimmer vor. Er hatte auf ihrem Bett gesessen und erhob sich, sobald sie eintrat.

„Gib mir eine halbe Stunde, dann können wir schlafen gehen" sagte er und ging. Sie blieb verwirrt und doch irgendwie erleichtert zurück.

Wie abgemacht, erschien Hermine im Schlafanzug und blieb unsicher in der Mitte des Raums stehen. Snape trug bereits seine Pyjamahosen und saß in seinem Sessel, ein Buch auf seinem Schoß, welches er wortlos beiseite legte. Er wollte gerade in seine Seite des Bettes steigen, als Hermine das Schweigen brach.

„Danke."

„Komm ins Bett."

Sie zögerte. „Ich meine es ehrlich. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so grässlich zu dir war."

Snape seufzte. „Bitte, komm ins Bett zu mir."

Geschmeidig schlüpfte sie unter die Laken. „Du hattest Recht, es hat mir Angst gemacht."

„Ich weiß."

Sie holte vorsichtig Luft. „Die Sache mit Ron ist noch nicht so lange her. Und ich fühle mich wie eine Verräterin. Schlimm genug, dass ich mit dir schlafe, aber dass es auf diese Weise passiert, dass ich unbedingt „das" dabei fühlen muss." Hastig wischte sie sich über die feuchten Augen.

Snape presste seine Zähne aufeinander und zählte stumm bis fünf, ehe er ihr antwortete.

„Ich weiß, was Verrat ist, Hermine. Und das hier ist ganz sicher keiner."

„Aber warum?" verlangte sie, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Glaub mir, dieses eine Mal." Er streckte seinen Arm aus und zog sie näher an sich. Er roch gut, fand Hermine, nach zerstoßenen Kräutern und Feuer.

„Vergiss das, was ich heute Mittag zu dir gesagt habe. Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn du morgens verschwindest, solange du abends wieder kommst." Sie seufzte wohlig an seiner Seite, die dunklen Worte hörten sich beruhigend und vertraut an.


End file.
